James Potter and the Mischievous Sirius Black
by ness171990
Summary: *COMPLETE*This story is about James and his friends in their first year at hogwarts. Read what happens and all the drama and pranks that happen!
1. The beginning of Hogwarts

Ch. 1 the Beginning of Hogwarts

It was a breezy fall day. Leafs scattered the ground and flew past the windows as a scarlet train drove fast down the tracks. In one compartment there sat a young lady at the window and two other boys talking. One boy wore glasses and had messy hair that stood up all over while the other had long black hair and was very handsome. The young lady by the window had beautiful red hair, she looked upset. The door opened and a young boy wearing black robes walked in and sat across from the girl, who glanced at him then hid her face. This boy had greasy black hair and had a huge smile on his face, which was sallow. The other boys ignored the new boy and the girl.

"Lily, cheer up, we're going to Hogwarts!" said the greasy haired boy.

"I suppose we are, but I feel like my sister doesn't understand anything about this. Severus, she seems to hate me right now," said Lily, as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"So, what does it matter if your sister understands, it's not like it's-"Severus stopped by the look Lily gave him. "Look, cheer up, Lily, Hogwarts will be great! We get sorted into houses. I hope you come into Slytherin with me!"

"Slytherin?" asked the boy with glasses. "Who wants to go there? That's the worst house at Hogwarts!"

"Now wait one minute!" said the handsome boy, "My whole family have been in Slytherin!"

"Really, and I thought you were alright!" said the boy with glasses.

"Maybe I'll change tradition," said the handsome boy, smiling.

"Severus, let's leave these two boys!" said Lily getting up. Severus followed, but upon leaving the boy with glasses shouted, "See you around Snivellus!" Lily looked back as the two boys started to laugh. When the door closed behind them the boy with glasses turned to the handsome boy.

"James Potter by the way."

"Sirius Black." said the handsome boy shaking hands. "So, where would you like to go, if you could choose?"

"Gryffindor of course, just like my dad!"

"If I could choose, I'd probably pick Gryffindor too, just to bug me mom!"

"Don't you like your mom?"

"She doesn't seem to like my way of life…my family is big on pure blood and following the lines of it, but not me and my mom doesn't like that. She loves my brother though, he's always reading up on you-know-who. I don't see what the big deal is myself."

"No offence mate, but what's wrong with your brother? Does he want to be one of those Death Eaters?"

"I think that's the plan. I think he's crazy personally."

"Yea. Hey Sirius, what did you think of that girl that was in here. Lily?"

"Why?"

"Well…"Starts James blushing a little, "I just thought she was cute, that's all"

"Well, I'm not saying she wasn't bad looking but look who she was hanging out with. A greasy haired freak! You'd think a girl like that would have better taste in friends."

"I supposed. Hey, is that Hogwarts up a head? We better change into our robes." said James, pulling out his trunk.

Silently, the two boys changed into their robe. Just as the train slowed to a stop James saw Lily and Severus walking past their door to get off the train, Lily glanced in and saw James looking and she gave him a smug look and walked past the door as fast as she could, considering the crowd now gathered trying to get off. Sirius saw what had just happened.

"Mate, there are a tons of other girls out there, don't wait for her."

"Yea, I guess your right-"

"Excuse me," said a young man. He looked a little like a rat, "but there's a boy sleeping in the next compartment and I can't seem to wake him up."

"So, is that our problem?" asked Sirius.

"Well, the thing is, if he doesn't wake, he won't be going to Hogwarts."

"That's a shame," said Sirius but James broke in.

"Yea, we'll help. Show us the way."

"Right here," Said the boy. "Ì tried to wake him, but he just doesn't seem to want to wake up. My name's Peter by the way, Peter Pettigrew."

"James and this mate here is Sirius."

"Well, do you think you can get him to wake up?"

"Yea, I reckon we could." Said James, and he walked into the compartment and looked for the boy. He found him instantly. He was shabby looking, and, as Peter had said, in a deep sleep.

"Well James, what are you gonna do?" asked Sirius.

"Hmmm…" said James, "I have an idea…" and with that James took a deep breath, "WAKE UP!" he roared, and the shabby looking boy jumped up. "That seems to have done the trick!"

"What…where are we…are we at Hogwarts yet?"

"Yea we are, and you almost missed out. I'm James, this here is Sirius and the rat boy is Peter. He's the one who found you and I'm the one who screamed."

"Well, thank you. My name is Remus. Remus Lupin. I didn't realize I dossed off. I though that young boy and girl would've woken me up, but apparently not."

"Did the boy happen to have greasy hair and the girl red hair?"

"As a matter of fact, they did. Do you know them?"

"They were in out compartment." said James, indicating himself and Sirius. "They left. I didn't get the impression Snivellus was a guy that would help a sleeping child. But I thought Lily would…" but James trailed off here.

"Snivellus eh?" asked Remus, "That's an odd kind of name"

"Well, his actual name is Severus, I think," said Sirius, "but I think Snivellus suits him much better!" and with a mysterious grin on his face, he walked into his own compartment, grabbed his trunk and left the train with the last bit of the crowd. The other three boys followed suit and followed Sirius off the train.

"Oi! You boys. Are yeh first years as well?" said a giant man. HE looked to be about 8 feet tall, or more. He had a face full of hair, a big beard. He looked to be part giant to James.

"Yea, we're first years. What's it to yea?" asked Sirius.

"Well, young man, all firs' years are to take the boys up to the castle. On'y four to a boat. Leave your trunks."

And the giant walked off leading all the other first years to boats. James saw Lily and Severus walking together to a boat along with two other boys James had a bad feeling about.

"James, get your ass in here!" Said Sirius, as Peter and Remus got into a boat with him. James ran towards his new friends and began to sail towards Hogwarts.

The student were lining up outside two big doors.

"Professor McGonagall will be wit' you in a mo'. She's in there right now." said the giant pointing to at the doors. The door opened and a woman walked out. She looked like a stern kind of women, with glasses and her hair up in a bun. "They're all yer's professor."

"Thank you Hagrid. First years in a moment you will walk through these doors and get sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I'm just waiting for Professor Dumbledore to give the message." A minute passed at the doors flew open, admitting the students. They al looked terrified, except for a few boys. As the students started to walk towards the staff table to be sorted, other students noticed how scared the first years looked. The Slytherins were laughing to them selves. A boy, with a prefect badge on his chest, and a pointed face and blonde hair, tapped the boy next to him and whispered something to him and both laughed. The first year's finally reached the staff table. McGonagall took out a three legged stool and a patched and frayed wizard's hat, which she placed upon the stool.

"First years, please wait along here." said McGonagall, who then looked at the hat with the other staff and students and waited. Not a second later the hat started to sing. When it finished a round or applause broke put and McGonagall pulled out a scroll.

"Now, when I call your name, place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house." McGonagall started calling out names. After a few students she reached Sirius.

"Black, Sirius." She said. Sirius walked up to the stool, looking as handsome as ever and placed the hat on his head. He heard a voice in his head as soon as he placed it on.

"I see courage, and a pure blood. Obviously family ties to Slytherin." said the hat. Sirius just sat there. "No, I get the feeling Slytherin isn't for you…better be, GRYFINDOR!" said the hat shouting the last word aloud and Sirius walked up to the table that was cheering him on. More students were called forward.

"Evan, Lily" and Lily walked up to the hat, looking scared and nervous. She placed the hat on her head. The hat didn't take much time deciding.

"GRYFINDOR!" it shouted quickly. Lily hoped down off the stool and started towards the table Sirius was sitting at. She looked back at Severus with a small smile on her face, he looked crestfallen. As Lily reached the table Sirius moved over so she could sit, but she gave him a look and sat a little ways away.

The sorting continued. At the L's, McGonagall called…

"Lupin, Remus." Dumbledore looked anxious at this. When Remus placed the hat on the hat took a bit to decide. But finally decided on…

"GRYFINDOR!" and as Remus went to sit with Sirius, he glanced at Dumbledore, who gave an encouraging smile. And again, the sorting continued with names and names of people. McGonagall was at the P's.

"Pettigrew, Peter." She called. Peter tripped on his way up to the hat and laughter brome out. Blushing he put the hat on. The hat took a while deciding where to put him and finally decided on…

"GRYFINDOR!" and Peter ran to join Sirius and Remus.

"Potter, James" and James walked up and put the hat on. Severus glared at him as he walked by. The hat knew instantly where to put James.

"GRYFINDOR!" and James joined his new friends at the table. Now with only a few students left, McGonagall called, "Snape, Severus." And Severus walked up to the hat, confidently. He placed the hat on and the hat called out in no time, "SLYTHERIN!" and as Severus sat at the table, the boy with the blonde hair and prefects badge patted him on the back.

When the sorting was done, McGonagall walked away with the hat and stool and Dumbledore stood up. "To our new student welcome and to our old students welcome back. As you all know I will make a speech but firstly I would like to ask you all to 'tuck in'." and then food magically appeared on the table.

James reached for the potatoes the same time Lily did. James blushed and said, "You have them."

"Tha- I don't want potatoes," Lily says with a glare at James and turns the other way and grabs the carrots instead.

James looked pleadingly at Sirius. "Just let it go mate, forget her. Remember she's Snivellus's friend" Said Sirius in an undertone.

"I guess you're right." Said James, but he continued to think about Lily throughout dinner.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Dumbledore standing up. "I have a few of start of term notices to give you." The whole great hall silenced. "First off, I'd like to remind the older student, and let our new students know that the forest on the grounds is out of bound. The Forbidden Forest is known to a lot of dangerous creatures and if you try to get in there Hagrid, our games keeper," said Dumbledore gesturing towards the giant man, "Will report you to me and you'll have detention to deal with.

"On a happier note, Quidditch tryouts will take place next week with your houses captain. A reminder only second years and above may be on the team. Please submit your name to your Head of house immediately if you would like to try out.

"As it is, your bed awaits you. Get a good night sleep, you want to be well rested for classes tomorrow. First years, follow your prefects." And on that note Dumbledore sat down and started talking to McGonagall.

"Well Sirius, shall we head up to our common rooms?" asked James.

"What the hell. I was hoping may be we could explore the castle though. I've been told there are a ton of secret passages here."

"I have an idea…" said James and started whispering in Sirius's ear.

"Nice…" said Sirius, "Ok, after everyone has gone to bed, we can meet in the common room."

"Deal…now, we must not look to suspicious though."

"Don't worry. I'm a natural at these thing." Said Sirius, and with that they followed their Prefects towards the Gryffindor common room. Peter and Remus followed, wondering what their new friends had just been discussing.


	2. Legendary detentioniers

Ch. 2 Legendary Detentioniers

It was around Midnight when the common room finally cleared out of students. James and Sirius snuck down the stairs and sat by the fire.

"Ok, let's go over this one more time," said Sirius. "The cloak was your dad's, and he just gave it to you?"

"Yea, I think he said it was his dad's before him But I think he was joking, I mean, look at it. It hasn't started to fade or anything. It's perfect. I don't think it was his dad's. I think he bought it for me as a going away gift…I mean…"

"I get it mate. Ok, so are you ready? You're sure you wanna do this?"

"Well, my dad told me amazing stories about this place. But we have to be careful. There are Peeves, and the other ghosts. Not to mention the caretaker roaming around the halls along with other teachers."

"As long as we're covered and careful, we have nothing to worry about!"

"Ok let's go," said James and he picked up the cloak and threw it over himself and Sirius. Silently they crept out of the portrait of the fat lady who was snoozing in her frame.

"Wouldn't it be funny if someone painted a moustache on her face?"

"Sirius, you can't, not tonight. I want to find to some of the hidden passages in the castle first." whispered James. They turned left and continued down another corridor, that's where they met their first obstacle. Around the corner they could hear two people whispering rapidly.

"You let a student like that in Dumbledore? Don't you think it may be dangerous?"

"Minerva, do you think I would endanger the fellow students of the school? We just have to take the necessary precautions."

"Like?" asked McGonagall.

"First of we need to hide the boy…you know the tree I just planted in the grounds? The Whomping Willow? I planted it because at the end of the passage there is an old shack. We can hide the boy in there. There is a way to get into the tunnel that leads to the shack, all you have to do is-."

"Professors, I'm sorry to disturb you." said a drawling voice.

"Lusius, what are you doing out of bed wandering the corridors at this time at night?"

"I was studying sir, in the library."

"Mr. Malfoy, school hasn't even started yet."

"Yes, but if I am to keep up with my-ah-prefect duties, I need good marks. I was studying my transfiguration. Since Professor Dumbledore stopped teaching it and you started Professor McGonagall, I thought I should study as hard as I can."

"Well, last year wasn't that difficult was it?"

"No, professor, not at all, but still, if I'm to get the marks I'd like-."

"What is it, Lusius that you wanted to tell us?"

"Right," said Lusius, "well, I thought I heard voices over by the Gryffindor common room about 10 minutes ago." said Lusius Malfoy. Under the cloak James looked at Sirius, Sirius had been listening to the two professor's discussion with interest but now seemed annoyed. He didn't seem worried at all though, not nearly as worried as James felt.

"Well, why on earth were you over by my house's common room? Slytherins common room and the library are no where near there."

"I'm sorry professor, I took a wrong turn-."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd suggest you get to bed, or else you may very well loose that badge isn't that right Albus?"

"Minerva, I'm sure the boy won't let it happen again, but if there are any more night time wanderings, he may come close. Do you understand Lusius?" asked Dumbledore, in that calm voice that didn't underline the strictness.

"Yes sir, I won't let it happen again. Good night professors." And with that Lusius Malfoy walked away.

"I suggest we continue this conversation in my office, Minerva."

"Albus, are you quite sure-?"

"Come Minerva." Said Dumbledore, and they walked away.

"That was close." whispered James.

"Well, we're not in any danger, it's not like they'll expel us for wandering the castle. That Malfoy dude is a prefect and he just got a warning. We'll probably get sent off to bed and asked not tot do it again and be good little boys."

"Ok, so, where should we go now?"

"We could follow them and find out where Dumbledore's office is."

"Sirius," said James, "That's really dangerous."

"James, do you honestly think I'd get you into trouble. Ok don't answer that. But come on, how many students know where the headmasters office-." Sirius broke off and stopped dead. James tripped over his leg and fell out of the cloak. He accidentally turned over a suit of armour on his way down and it crashed to the floor, making a huge bang. Sirius threw off the cloak as running foot steps came rushing down the corridor.

"No, put it on-."

"James, if you're getting in trouble so am I. We are in this together."

"Don't be an idiot-."

"Well, well, well. Look at this, first years, wandering the corridor." James looked up to see the pointed face, blonde boy. He had a drawling voice. Sirius and James looked at each other. Lusius Malfoy was standing over them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius. But too late, Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the corridor followed closely by a man and his cat.

"Names?" said McGonagall, her lips getting thin.

"James Potter." said James in a quiet voice, looking at the floor.

"And you?"

"Sirius Black." said Sirius, looking confident. He didn't even seem worried that they'd just been caught.

"Well boys, wandering the corridors at night is strictly forbidden."

"Well, professor, I don't remember the headmaster mentioning that at the feast." said Sirius. James thought he was being very stupid to say a thing like that when they are in a situation like this.

"That is true, I didn't not mention in at the feast." said Dumbledore. Could they get off because of Dumbledore's mistake? Thought James, "but that does not give you the right to wander the corridors. Strictly speaking, it should be a given not to wander around."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take points off for this. Since Mr. Malfoy here didn't do as he was told and go back to his common room, I will take 10 points off Slytherin. 10 points each off Gryffindor."

"But professor!" said James.

"Also," Said McGonagall, speaking over James, "Detention for the both of you. See me in my office after dinner tomorrow. Now, I'd suggest you get to your common room and into bed before I change my mind."

"Yes, professor." said James. Sirius said nothing as he turned and walked with James down to their common room.

"Filch, please put this back together, Albus and I have something to discuss."

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"James, she'll probably just give us lines to write or something." said Sirius once they were out of ear shot.

"Sirius, I got detention on the first day. My dad will kill me."

"Hey, it's not that bad. Trust me, we'll get lines and that's that." But James wasn't so sure.

The next day it seemed the news had been spread through the school that two Gryffindor first years were wandering the halls the night before. Some were congratulating them, while others looked disapproved. As the boys sat down with Peter and Remus at the table, Peter leaned forwards.

"Is it true? We're you guys really out wandering around the castle last night?"

"Yea," said Sirius, with that mischievous grin of his. James wasn't so excited.

"We got detention for it. Tonight, it's after dinner."

"Ah, cheer up James!" said Sirius, and Peter was looking admiring at them.

"We over heard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking too," Said Sirius.

"Sirius, I don't think we should…"

"We heard them saying," continued Sirius as if James hadn't said anything, "That there is a dangerous student that they have to hide in some tunnel under that big thrashing tree."

"Really?!" said Peter, he sounded both shocked and excited. But Remus just looked terrified.

"Come now Remus, he can't be that terrible if he's come to Hogwarts."

"Yea…" said Remus, but he didn't look all together calm. "Here comes McGonagall with our time tables. I hope we don't have really hard classes on the first day."

"I was thinking of skiving off the first day actually." said Sirius grinning that mischievous grin, once again.

"You can't do that!" said Remus look appalled, "how do you expect to pass all your classes this year. It's the first years and-."

"Blah, blah, blah, what are you, some kind of book worm?"

"Well, I just care about my marks and I want to pass and-."

"Mr. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office before classes start." Said McGonagall,

"Now Potter, Black, I would like to remind you about your detentions, 7 O'clock sharp, my office. And here are your timetables." And she passed Remus, James, Sirius and Peter their time tables. "As you see, you have my class first. I don't accept tardiness, so be there or you'll have double detention." And with that she walked away.

"We got McGonagall first! Man that blows my plan of skiving. I mean detention tonight fine, but not a double detention."

"I better go see Dumbledore. Class starts in 15 minutes, and I doubt McGonagall will refuse my tardiness because of this meeting with Dumbledore." And with that Remus walked out of the hall.

"What could Dumbledore want with Remus, you reckon?" asked James, sounding a little worried.

"I don't know, but James, what you say about touring the castle tonight?" asked Sirius. James looked appalled.

"After what happened last night! Sirius, don't you think we should lay low a bit, let the suspicions fall before we go make more trouble." said James, then in a lower voice, "Besides, if they find out about my cloak, I could get chucked out of here! I'm not sure it's even aloud,"

"Fine but what about finding out about those secret passages?"

"Well, it is tempting…"

"You know you want to."

"Ok, but this time, we have to find away to make sure we don't get caught."

"We'll work on the details later." said Sirius, then suddenly. "Snivellus!"

"He's with Lily!" said James, _I wonder what she thought about this little night time wandering…_ thought James.

"Oi! SNIVELLUS!" yelled Sirius. Severus whipped around and reached for his wand. Unfortunately, this action didn't go amiss.

"Mr. Snape!" said McGonagall. "Duelling in the Great Hall and the Corridors are forbidden!"

"Seems there are a lot of things that are forbidden around here." said Sirius in an undertone.

"Off to class, I shall see all of you there!" and with that McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall and up the marble stair case to the transfiguration classroom.

"Snivellus is in our first class as well! Man can this get any worse?"

"Now, transfiguration is no joke. It can go horribly wrong at times. We are just going to start with something simple today. See if you can transfigure this Needle into a button, as so" McGonagall finished her lecture by picking up a needle of off Mary MacDonald's desk and waving her wand and before her stood a shiny new button. "Begin."

Transfiguration was not easy. No matter how much James tried, he just couldn't get his needle to even move.

"So Remus, what did Dumbledore want to see you about?" The four friends were sitting at two tables facing each other.

"My father sent me something, the owl he used got lost and sent it to Dumbledore instead so he needed me to go up and get it."

"What could be so important that you'd go all the way up to the headmaster's office to get?"

"Nothing special…" said Remus, he was doing just fine transfiguring his needle before the conversation started, now he made it shoot across the room.

"Mr. Lupin. Concentrate. Let me see you try again." said McGonagall coming over.

Lupin waved his wand, concentrating with his entire mite on changing the needle. Remus waved his wand, said the incarnation and before him stood a button.

"Excellent, Potter, your turn."

James picked up his needle, placed it in front of him, waved his wand and said the incarnation. Nothing happened except the needle bent and broke in half.

"Yes, well, for homework, practice. Except Mr. Lupin and Miss. Evans, who are the only two who have been able to change their needles.

"Lily, can you show me that wand wave again?" asked Severus.

Lily giggled. "Yea, it goes like this…" Lily waved her wand and Severus tried to copy her. She giggled even more when his needle started jumping. James watched in envy.

"James, mate, I told you to forget about her." But James couldn't forget. He had never seen a girl like her before.

"One of the most important abilities in the wizarding world is the ability to make objects fly, or levitation. There is a certain wand movement you must do, a certain wave, like so…" Professor Highten waved his wand and caused a feather to rise into the air. "You may have noticed I did not say the incarnation aloud, you will learn non-verbal spells in your sixth year. Now the incarnation is '_Wingardium Leviosa_' now, first I'd like you to try the wand movement, and then if you feel confident enough, use the incarnation and see if you can make this feather fly. Begin."

The students set to work. James and Sirius were sharing a table with Peter and Remus again, and right in front were Lily, Severus, and two other Slytherin boys. The boys were looking at Severus as if he was crazy to be sitting with a Gryffindor, but Severus couldn't care less.

"James, mate, stop starring!" Sirius whispered in James ear.

"What!" James hadn't realized what he was doing. "Look, Sirius, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Mate, your only 11, there are plenty of years ahead of you, if you want her then, well go for it, but for now, just calm it."

"You're right. Come on, we need to try this wand movement thing."

The movement was the easy part. Once Highten said the students were okay with the movement he had them try the incarnation, this didn't work as well as he hoped.

"Avery, let me see you try." said the Professor walking up to one of the Slytherin boys sitting with Lily. Avery didn't look happy.

"Wingardium Leviosa." But the feather just fell off the table.

"Good try, Mr. Avery. Miss. Evans, why don't you give it a try."

"Alright," said Lily, she picked up her wand, swished it around and said, confidently, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the feather jumped up into the air, at Lily's command.

"Nice one Lily!" said James, without thinking. Lily turned around, looked at James, gave him a glare and shot the feather at him

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Said Lily, as Severus roared with laughter.

"What did I tell you!" said Sirius.

When the bell rang, the students had double potions.

"Please tell me we aren't with the Slytherins again!" said Sirius, he seemed to have grown a strong dislike towards them.

"Sorry mate, hate to break it to you, but yes, we are. But put it this way, lunch is after this then we have double history of magic with Hufflepuff's." said Remus.

"Yes, but double history, this is the worst day ever!"

"Who's our Potions teacher anyways?" asked James.

"Some guy named Slughorn, Sounds like a slob to me. Apparently he's head of the Slytherin house, like McGonagall is Gryffindor."

"Joy he's a Slytherin lover!"

As the boys reached the dungeon, they waited outside to be admitted in. The doors opened and a big man walked out. He had a walrus moustache and a round belly.

"Come in, come in!" said Slughorn. "My name is Professor Slughorn. Today's we will just discuss the basics and make a simple draught."

As the students took their seats Slughorn made his way to the front. He turned to look at the class and noticed a girl in Gryffindor robes sitting with some Slytherin. "I'm sorry miss-?" He said, looking at Lily.

"I am Evans, sir, Lily Evans."

"Miss Evans, but, not to be rude, but for the first few classes, I'd appreciate it if you sat with the other Gryffindors."

Lily looked at Severus, who looked crestfallen.

"Please, professor, can't she just stay?" asked Severus.

"Mr. Snape," said Slughorn, while the other Slytherins and some Gryffindors glared at Severus. It was as if they thought he was going to destroy their houses. "Maybe another day, but if Miss. Evans could please sit with those two boys over there," he said indicating Sirius and James, "Then we could start the lesson."

James was excited, Sirius looked as if he couldn't care less, and he even moved over to make some room.

"I think I'd prefer the seat next to Mary, if that's alright." said Lily, with a trace of coldness in her voice.

"What ever boils your cauldron." Said Slughorn and Lily got up, grabbed her stuff and took a seat next to her friend, with a small smile to Severus.

"Now, first thing first, who can tell me where you can find a bezoar?" Severus's hand shot right into the air.

"Yes, Severus." said Slughorn.

"You can find one in the stomach of a goat. It can cure you from most poisons. All you have to do is shove it down the throat."

"Very good, Snape, 10 points to Slytherin." Avery patted Severus on the shoulder. "Now, can anyone tell me what asphodel and wormwood make when mixed together?" Again Snapes hand shot into the air.

"Severus?"

"They make a sleeping draught, also known as the draught of the living death."

"Very good, take another 10 points to Slytherin. Now as for the draught we will be making, it is simple, just a draught for, as Mr. Snape has told us, sleeping. It is the Draught of the Living Death. I don't expect anyone to get it perfect. It is your first try. Now, let's see what you can do. The ingredients are on the board. Begin."

The rest of the class was spent on making the draught of the living death. Severus seemed to be a natural at potions, even Lily and Remus weren't doing too bad. Peter on the other hand totally messed it up and James and Sirius only made it look half the color it was supposed to be.

"Very nice, Severus, and Miss Evans, Remus, that looks ok." Slughorn was walking around looking at progress. James and Sirius gave up on theirs while Peters was boiling when it only supposed to be brewing.

"Maybe next time, Pettigrew." When he reached James and Sirius he asked, "Now, how come this is only half made? You could have brought out a pretty decent potion if you'd continued."

"Well, we just thought, as it was the first day, you know, we wouldn't stress ourselves on perfection. So we thought, after it was half completed, we'd stop."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take five points off Gryffindor for this." The bell rang. "Mr. Snape, Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin, can you stay behind please? The rest of you read chapter 2, "The draught of the Living Dead" and write a foot essay on it please. Due Monday." As the class filed out, James yelled, "Meet you in the Great hall Remus." and walked away."

"What do you think Slug wants with him, anyways?"

"It can't be anything bad, I mean, he was one of the ones who did the draught perfectly."

"Yea, so did Evans and Snivellus, and they are there too."

"Exactly that's why it can't be anything bad."

"Oi, Peter, why don't you go save us seats at the table. We'll be back in a second."

"Ok." Squeaked Peter and walked into the Great Hall while James and Sirius walked up the marble staircase.

"Where are we going Sirius?"

"I thought we could nip down in the cloak and find out what he wants them for."

"Well, I think it's a little too late for that. Look, here they are."

"Oi, REMUS!" yelled Sirius. Remus looked around to see who was calling him. When he reached them Sirius asked, "So, what did old Sluggy want?"

"Oh, he wanted us to join some thing he calls the 'slug club', apparently it's for students who are really good in classes and gifted."

"And he wanted three first years to join?"

"Well, there are a lot of different students in it. I don't think I'm going to go though. Not if it's with Snivellus."

"Yea, I see your point. What about Evans?"

"Yea, she said she was going to join, it'll give her an opportunity to meet new kids, so she says."

"Well, if Lily joins, Snivellus certainly will."

"Exactly! Which is why I'm not!"

"Good plan, come on we have to et to the Great Hall. Peter has got some seats saved for us."

After Lunch, the boys went back to the common room since they had half an hour to spare before their next class.

"You know I've been thinking. Remus, it may be good if you joined that Sluggys club, we could use a spy."

"A spy on what exactly?" asked Remus, a little intrigued and annoyed.

"Snivellus. We should know who he's hanging out with, I'd love to pull a great rememberal prank on him."

"That's a great idea!" said James, excited.

"Well, Remus, what say you?"

"Well, we could try it out…but if it affects my homework and things, then I'm quitting."

"Deal, just see what happens at the first meeting, and report back to us. You're a smart kid, see if you can find a way to get information."

"Right," said Remus. "I need to get my history book, be right back."

"Are you guys sure it's such a good idea to have Remus spy on Severus."

"Peter, are you going to help us or what?"

"With a prank?" Peter seemed to ponder the thought intensely. "Well, as long as I don't get in trouble for doing it."

"You sound like James sometime."

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"Think back, like to this morning, when I suggested we take the cloak out again."

"I just don't want to get detention-."

"And that reminds you of?"

"Fine, Sirius, if you want to go out again, go."

"And you'll come?"

"Yes, I'll come." Sirius looked triumphant.

The afternoon passed in a very slow and boring class. Even though Remus was one of the few who took notes or listened to Professor Binns, a ghost who died in front of the staff fire but got up to teach the next day, leaving his body behind, the class was free to do what they like, yet the class still went by extremely slow.

In a corner of the class sat Sirius and James. They were having a whispered discussion on what the best prank to pull would be.

"I was thinking. I always see Snivellus outside when we have time off. I mean after lunch he was sitting under a tree with a note book. It seems he's always studying. Wouldn't it be best to pull the prank then, when he's least expecting it and when everyone's around?"

"James, that's brilliant!"

"I have my moments!" said James, modestly.

"Any ideas for a plan though, like what we should do?"

"As to that, no."

"There has to be something!" Sirius sat in thought. Peter was sitting there, watching their conversation with an awed look, as if he's never seen anyone like them before.

"Peter, do you have ideas?"

Peter jumped at this, he had not expected to be asked for an opinion.

"No, I'm sorry." Peter looked ashamed that he could not come up with an answer.

"Where's Remus. He's a smart kid, he'd know."

"Sitting at the front, listening and taking notes." said Sirius, with a nod towards Remus. Sure enough, he was writing everything Binns said.

"That boy will never learn, or he will. Whatever boils your cauldron?"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until the bell rang. The boys jumped up, before remembering it was dinner time then after that they had detention.

"7 O'clock, man, this is going to be torture."

"James, it was simple case of being in the corridors at midnight, I'm telling you all we'll get is lines."

The boys walked into the Great Hall and began to eat. James was watching the door. He saw Lily and Severus walk in. He felt a sinking feeling in hi stomach as she waved bye to him and went to find an empty seat at the table. James slid over.

"Lily, if you need a seat, there's one here." He said, indicating the space beside him.

"I wouldn't sit next to you if you paid me a thousand Gallons!" Said Lily with as much coldness in her voice as she could muster, and she walked to the very end of the table and sat. James looked crestfallen. He tried to avoid looking at Sirius as he grabbed a chicken leg from the plate.

When the boys finished eating they went up to the common room to await their detention.

"It's ten to, we should get going." said James. He and Sirius stood up at the same time.

"Has anyone seen Remus?"

"I haven't seen him since dinner." said Peter.

Sirius looked at James who shrugged and the walked out the portrait hole and towards McGonagall's office.

When they reached it, James knocked and the Professor answered, "Come in."

The boys walked in.

"Yes, Potter, Black. Take a seat." They sat.

"Now, you know why you are here. You were caught wandering the corridors last night, which is forbidden."

The boys nodded. "Now, as this is your first offence and no real harm was done-."

"Are you going to let us go?!" asked James with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Absolutely not! I believe you should be punished for breaking the rules, but not harshly. You will write lines."

Sirius gave James and _I told you so_ kind of look. "If you'd grab a quill and ink you could get started. The parchment is here. I want you to write, 'I will not wander around at night' a hundred times. You may not leave until you've finished. Begin." After that the boys set to work writing their lines, until the sky began to darken and the moon came out, a howl was heard in the background, as the full moon cleared from the clouds.


	3. the plan

Ch 3 the plan

It was really late by the time James and Sirius got out of Detention. McGonagall escorted them to the portrait hole. When she reached the fat lady she turned to the boys.

"If I catch you boys wandering the halls once more, I won't be so gentle on your detention. Understood?"

"Yes, professor." They muttered together,

"Good, now, in there, in your beds. I'm sorry to tell you but your friend Mr. Lupin, will be absent from his bed tonight."

"What happened?" asked James.

"That is under Mr. Lupin's decision to tell you. But I must ask you not to pressure him into telling you. If he doesn't feel comfortable telling you, then drop it."

"Yes, professor." Said James, Sirius had that little smile on his face again.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

"Squawk." Stated McGonagall and she swung open to admit the boys.

"Remember straight to bed." And the hole shut.

The common room was dark, only the flare of the coals and ashes of the fire lit the room, leaving it a fiery red glow. The room looked so much bigger when it was empty, nothing but the armchairs and tables and the many moving portraits on the walls.

"What do you reckon is wrong with Remus?"

"Whatever it is, I'm going to find out." said Sirius.

"Sirius, mate, I don't think that's-."

"-such a good idea. I knew you'd say that. He's supposed to be our friend, right? So he shouldn't keep secrets from us."

"Fine. So what's your plan?"

"Go to the hospital wing and ask to see him."

"But, McGonagall said if she catches us once more then we'd get a worst detention then we did tonight."

"What's the worst thing they can do? Send us into the forest, hell that'd be an adventure to me. It's not like they'll use an unforgivable curse on us."

"You mean like what You-Know-Who does." said James quietly.

"Exactly. Personally I think the teachers of Hogwarts have more respect then that."

"You got a point there."

"And don't you want to find out if our friend is ok?"

"Well, defiantly."

"So, go grab your cloak. This time, we'll be quiet. At least until we reach the hospital wing."

James nodded and ran up the stairs to the boys dorms, rummaged in his trunk for his cloak, took a quick glance at Remus's bed to make sure it was empty then ran back down to the common room.

"Got it? Good. We'll do this fast. We get in, we get out. And we won't get caught."

"But, will matron let us in at this time. I mean, it's nearly one in the morning."

"If there's a patient, I doubt she's asleep."

The boys put on the cloak and crept silently out of the portrait hole, the fat lady woke up.

"Whose there!" she called, but the boys kept walking quietly down the corridor. They turned left at a tapestry of Beedle the Bard and continued down 2 flights of stairs. The door was open to the hospital wing.

"Ok, we've made it this far…there's no going back," whispered Sirius, "the door is open. I mean that must be a sign that we ought to find out what's wrong with him."

"I say we take off the cloak. We've got here, haven't we? So let's take it off." Sirius agreed and James pulled off the cloak and tucked it into the pocket of his cloak.

"Now, all we have to do is sneak in."

"Follow my lead," said Sirius, and he edged the door open quietly. He poked his head in to examine the room.

"I don't see any empty beds."

"Are there curtains around any of the beds? Maybe he's so ill…"

"There's nothing. Wait, I hear someone coming." And sure enough James could hear the footsteps as well.

"Is the boys safe?"

"Yes Minerva, I got him down the tunnel safely, he should be fine to pick up in the morning."

"Excellent. I just hope Albus knows what he's doing."

"Now, Minerva, the boy seems harmless, and very bright. It is such a terrible thing to happen though."

Sirius had removed his head from the door way. Motioned silently to grab the cloak and put it on. James understood, and moved away from the door, threw the cloak over them and they silently walked back towards the fat lady.

"You know what this means don't you?" asked Sirius.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a smart guy…at least as smart as me, you should figure it out."

"I'm still not getting it."

"Come on James, think. The moon, a howl, a dangerous student, a secret shack and a tunnel under the deadly tree. We got ourselves a werewolf at the school."

James looked frightened, "You're not serious!"

"Come on James, don't be a chicken. It's put away safely. But I think it would be a daring adventure to go and see who this little wolf is."

"Squawk" said James as they reached the fat lady.

"If you say so," she said sleepily and swung open.

"This could be more dangerous then roaming around. If there really is a werewolf in the school and we go searching for it, we could get bit, then we'd be-"James couldn't go on.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up on it. When you change your mind, let me know." And Sirius walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms, leaving James looking sad and confused.

The next few days went by calmly with nothing big and eventful happening. The only thing that related at all to the werewolf was when Sirius and James explained their suspicions to Peter and Remus.

"I mean, if you think of it logically, it makes sense. What we heard the first night and then last night. There's a werewolf at this school and he's hiding in a shack under that tree and there's a tunnel that leads you there."

"Did you hear who the werewolf is?" asked Remus, there was a worried little look on his face.

"No, unfortunately, but now that you mention it, I wanted to ask you something." Remus looked even more worried at this.

"When we snuck up to the hospital wing we couldn't see you. There were no full beds or curtains hanging around, so what happened and where were you?"

"Oh, well, because of my illness, I need to have my own little space. There's a hidden room off the hospital wing where I have to go so I don't contaminate the other students."

"Well, that makes sense. So, are you feeling better?"

"Yea, Pomfrey gave me my medicine and let me rest over night. It helps a lot."

"Well that's good, how often are you sick anyways?"

"Well, the medicine lasts a month, so next month I will have to take it again."

"I see, so each month you're sick."

"Yea, so anyways, any more suspicions about this werewolf?"

"Well, it's a male, and that's all we got."

"I suspect he's a first year though because when we first heard Dumbledore talking he said they just planted the tree."

"That's right, I forgot about that. So, Sirius, since you're the brilliant one who knows all the details, who do you think it is?"

"Well, we can rule out the four of us. That's a start."

"Well, we can actually rule out all the Gryffindor first year boys, since the only once missing was Remus here."

"That's right. I have a suspicion it may be a Slytherin. Maybe Snivellus?"

"Yea, I can see him being the wolf kind. With his attitude and all. So, maybe we can do some sort of charm to find out-." Sirius started but stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, Sirius, we are only first years, and we don't know all that kind of magic yet."

"Maybe you don't, but remember where I came from. My family is pure blooded dark wizards, even though I'm not, but that means I've learned some things. I already know a confundus charm."

"That's pretty advanced for some one your age."

"Yea, I'm a smart man and I don't even know that one, we usually don't learn it until about fifth or sixth year."

"Remus, mate, remember, you should've seen my mother, before she went completely insane."

"How insane is your mom?"

"Well, let's just say she still beheads our house elves and nails their heads to the wall. A relative of hers started it, but she continued it. Our house elf, Kreacher, you should see him with her. He simply loves her."

"Your family must be pretty rich to own a house elf."

"Well, James, it's not that we are poor or anything but our house is really old, been in our family for generations. Kreacher actually comes from generations of elves too. His ancestors are actually the ones who are nailed to the wall."

"Your family is pretty twisted."

A smile spread over Sirius's face.

"So you see my problem." He gave a bark like laugh and continued.

"I know my brother will be a Death Eater when he's older. My family would be so proud. They would never become Death Eaters themselves but they do believe in his ways. Pretty sick to me."

"If your brother becomes a Death Eater, do I have your authority to beat the living-."

"James, if you were to touch him, I'm sure his little Death Eater pals would definitely do something about it."

"You got a point there. So, as were on the topic of families, let's hear about your Peter."

"My family is nothing special." He squeaked. "We're just normal witches and wizards."

"So, pure blood too, eh?"

"Yea, we're just not sure how far back."

"My family goes generations back. At least, my dad's does. Not so sure about my mom."

The boys continued to talk about their families for the rest of the night.

It was pretty quiet for the next few weeks. Sirius agreed to keep the mischievous down and decided not to go out under the cloak for a while. James was secretly pleased with this. He didn't want the cloak to be confiscated because his dad did give it to him and that made it special. But, near the end of September, Sirius brought the subject up again.

"I've been thinking on the best way we could confund Snivellus into telling us if he's a werewolf-."

"I've been thinking on that too, Sirius, but I don't think a simple confundus charm will work. It's not going to confuse him enough to tell us if he's actually the werewolf."

"Remus, I know your smart and everything, but do you think I'm that stupid."

"Well, no, but-."

"James tell him."

"It's your plan Sirius, and I don't exactly approve-."

"Fine, we'll scrap it."

"What was the plan?" asked Peter, he seemed the only curious one of them.

"I was going to attempt Imperious-."

"An unforgivable curse?!" Remus seemed outraged.

"If you were to do that, you could go to Azkaban and-."

"That's exactly why I said I didn't approve. It's too risky and dangerous. We need another plan."

"Isn't there some kind of potion we could slip him?"

"Mate, Snivellus and lily are the two best at potions in our year. I doubt we'd succeed in that."

"He's a first year, he couldn't tell the difference could he?"

"He comes from a pure blood family."

"No he doesn't. I over heard Lily telling Mary. He's half-blood and lives in a poor society muggle house and town."

"That's got to suck. I live in a wizarding city. Well at least it's most wizarding."

"Muggle, but my house is secret. Only a witch or wizard could see it."

"That's pretty cool."

"Godrics Hallow. That's where I live. Wasn't born there though. Moved there a few years ago."

"What's it like?"

"Well, Peter my friend, it's a normal looking city, with a church and a grave yard."

"Oh, so nothing special."

"Nope, nothing at all."

"That still doesn't help though. Just knowing he's half-blood and lives in a muggle city won't help us find out if he's a werewolf or help us pull the best prank ever."

"Sirius has a point." Said James, "So here's what I'm thinking of a prank."

James started whispering to the others. As he went on, Sirius's smile widened even more.

"You really think that will work?"

"Well, if we follow my instructions and do everything right, yea it will."

"Ok, so let's start planning." Said Sirius, looking the happiest he had since James had met him.

**A/N: Well, I believe this is my first note. I'd just like to thank everyone whose read this so far and alerted it or reviewed. Means a lot, anyways, hope your enjoying it and liking the quick updates!**


	4. the prank

Ch 4 the big prank

There plans were made, a map was drawn and James had everything they needed in his bag.

"Ok, so, if this work, we will go down as the best prankers in Hogwarts History!" said Sirius, "But if this goes horribly wrong, I'm blaming you James."

"It was your idea to pull a prank, so I'm blaming you."

"Fine, we blame each other." said Sirius, laughing that bark like laugh of his.

"Deal," said James. "Now, let's go over the plan. Remus, you will be?"

"Waiting by the tree for Snivellus to come out."

"Right, and Peter, you will be?"

"By the fountain, waiting with the bag and Remus's signal."

"Exactly, and Sirius and I will be?"

"Waiting to prank Snivellus!"

"And let's hope we do, I can't stand seeing him and Lily together anymore."

"Mate, how many times have I told you to just let her go? She's a muggle born after all."

"Muggle borns, half blood, pure blood. They're just labels. They mean nothing. It's the person-."

"James, you're starting to sound like a witch there. Careful what you say. Now, it's almost eleven, and lunch starts to be served at twelve thirty, so we have an hour and a half. Let's go."

The boys set off, down the marble staircase and out the doors. Remus walked towards the willow tree by the lake, Peter to the fountain not far from the tree. James and Sirius stopped right outside the door and pretended to talk. Their plan was to make it look like they were having a conversation and up to nothing at all.

Students started to walk out. Some after a very late breakfast, others having a study break. James turned to Sirius.

"Were you able to find a good spell?"

"Yea and this one is better than we thought. I was spying on Snivellus while I was in the library, and I found out he was making up his own spells. This one that I found is one of his, it will be perfect."

"Great, now wait for peter to drop his wand and search for it before casting it. It will distract Snivellus."

"Yea, I know. Wait, I think that's him. Remus better see him." Sure enough, when Sirius looked over at Remus, he was singling Peter, who, on command, dropped his wand and started screaming, "MY WAND, WHERE'S MY WAND." Remus ran over to Peter to help him look. Just as planned Severus was watching them, with a sick smile on his face.

"Lily, where are you going?"

"To help him find his wand." She said as she ran over to Peter and Remus. Severus looked sad, and continued slowly towards the boys and Lily.

"Now," whispered James to Sirius.

"Levicorpous." Whispered Sirius and with a flick of his wand, Severus flew up into the air, hoisted by his ankle.

"Wha-? Who?" he looked over and saw Sirius and James roaring with laughter.

"Peter had the bag."

"No, he forgot it, I've got it right here." Said James, and he opened it up. First he drew out a water bottle and took the cap off.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said James and the bottle rose into the air. James shot it towards Severus and dumped it on his head.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Sirius and the shampoo went out of the bag and some landed on Severus's head.

With another wave of his wand, James sent the other water bottle off to Severus's head and dumped it.

"Look, Snivellus had had his yearly shower!" yelled Sirius and James.

The rest of the school yard started to laugh except for Lily.

"Sev, are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Get, Potter and Black!" was all Severus could manage to say, while the blood rushed to his head.

Lily started to walk towards James and Sirius. Sirius nudged James.

"Your girlfriend is coming," he muttered.

"Evans, so what do you think of our little prank?"

"Potter, if you don't let him down, I'll-."

"What? Kiss me?" said James, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I wouldn't kiss you if it was the choice between you and a toad!"

James lost concentration and so did Sirius.

"Let him down!"

"Afraid I can't. Don't know the counter spell."

"Sev!" Lily said, turning her head towards Severus.

"Potter, Black. What do you think you are doing?" McGonagall had showed up.

"We didn't do anything-." Started James but Lily broke is.

"They hoisted Severus into the air, washed his hair but now they can't get him down."

McGonagall waved her wand and Severus floated to the ground unharmed.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin. Will the four of you follow me, now?!" said McGonagall and the boys followed her back into the castle and up to her office in silence.

"I don't know what you four were thinking, but it is unacceptable to use a spell like that. Where did you learn that?"

"I read it off of Snivellus's book."

"Snivellus?"

"He mean's Snape."

"Snape taught you that spell?"

"No, I stole it from him!"

"Well, that'll be detention again boys. My offices, five O'clock. Now, to the great hall for lunch. Then you're to stay in your common room until dinner, and then it's my office. Understood?"

"Yes professor," they muttered and walked out of her office.

"Now, seeing as it's the two of your first offence, you will be in here writing lines. As for you two,"

McGonagall said, "I've never seen two first years so determined to make trouble. Since lines didn't work for you, you'll each be separated and put to cleaning with Filch.

"Potter, I want you to clean trophies in the trophy room while Black, you will be polishing armour. They will shine or you won't be allowed special privileges later in the school year or Hogwarts life.

Is that understood? That goes for all of you."

"Yes professor."

"Now, get too it. Filch is here to escort you to your jobs gentlemen. Pettigrew, Lupin, take a seat here and start writing lines."

The boys set off with Filch.

"Now, lucky for you, these suits of armour are goblin made. Shouldn't take long to polish them. I want all of them on this floor done Black. If you don't finish by midnight, you will continue tomorrow until you finish.

Potter," Filch continued, as Sirius scrawled, "The trophies will take a lot longer. I want them to shine like I've never seen them shine before. Same rules go towards you. Midnight, or continue tomorrow. I'll be in to check every hour." Filch waked away.

"Listen…take this mirror. We can talk to each other, the teachers don't know about it. It's a one of a kind. Don't let Filch or his cat see it."

"Black, follow me."

Sirius gave James a promising look then turned and followed down the corridor to the first suit of armour. James took the mirror.

"This will never work," he muttered to himself and set to work. Picking up the first trophy, this happened to be a list of Prefects. James looked down the list to see if he recognized anyone. He saw a few uncles from generations ago. As he finished cleaning the prefect's trophy, he heard his name whispered.

"Whose there?" he asked. No one answered. Then he heard his name again. It seemed to be coming from the floor. James looked down and saw Sirius in the mirror.

"Whoa, mate, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, but I told you these would work. Now, no matter where we are, we can talk."

"Even in class?"

"Well, that may be a bit harder. May not be able to hide the mirrors, but during detentions, or if one of us is sick, or even over breaks, we can talk."

"Where did you get these?" asked James, examining the mirror.

"My uncle. When he died, he left me a fair bit of gold, and these mirrors. My mother wasn't too happy about the gold, but she never found out about these mirrors. Mu uncle invented them himself and she'd give anything to have them. For all she knew, they smashed when he was killed."

"How'd he die?" asked James, picking up another trophy, the Head Boy and Girl one to be exact.

"Well, no one knows for sure. My suspicion was Death Eaters, but we never exactly found out."

"Well, those Death Eaters are a nasty bit of business."

"Couldn't agree more. Hold it, Filch arrives." said Sirius. He dropped his mirror into his pocket and started to polish the armour. For the rest of the night, the boys chatted to each other, stopping only when Filch came from monitoring the halls every hour. James found when he could be distracted, he performed better and both he and Sirius were able to finish their work before midnight.

"Did you see Filch's face when I showed him the trophies were completed?"

"That's something I'll never forget. Brilliant of you to aim the mirror precisely with out him seeing it."

"Well, that was so I was able to see his reaction to you finishing all the armour. There's got to be, what 10 suits on the floor?"

"Not to mention the animals," said Sirius, "they are a lot harder. Especially when you try to clean-. Never mind. Let's just say, they aren't too friendly."

"Well, the point is, we are detention free. Lets head back to the common room and see if Peter and Remus are finished."

The boys hurried towards the Fat Lady, gave the password and enter to find Peter and Remus exhausted but finished their detention as well.

"I hate lines," muttered Peter, "Worse then homework and note taking."

"I found it quiet simple. Just follow instructions and write. No different the class."

Sirius gave a sceptical look towards Remus.

"Well, it's true. But, how were your detentions. McGonagall said you were most likely have it tomorrow as well."

"Finished it easily. Filch was pretty angry though."

"You should have seen his face. Won't see anything like it again. He was in such disbelief."

"Well, we should get some sleep. Classes start early."

"Remus, you really need to learn to be less school active and more a rebel."

"Maybe, but it all depends on this first term. My parents and I have made a bet, you see. If I get excellent marks in all my classes, then they will buy me new robes, wand and an owl."

Sirius gave a look as if to say _what's so great about that_ but before he could say anything, Remus walked up the stairs to the dorms, Peter and James following. Sirius gave up and followed, ready for a good nights sleep.

When the boys woke up the next morning and entered the common room, they were applauded. They all seemed to think the prank was brilliant. There was only one person who wasn't too happy about it, Lily Evans.

"Why would you go and do that to Sev?" she demanded, walking up to James and Sirius, a very cold and serious look on her face.

"Well, we wanted to show the school who we are, Evans, you know, so when the seventh years graduate, they won't forget us and so everyone knows our names." said Sirius. He looked at James, who got the picture.

"Yea, we wanted to make a name for ourselves."

"Potter, if you think pulling pranks on innocent people will give you a name…"

"Look around, Evans, everyone loves us," said James.

"Yea, watch." Said Sirius, then "Anyone who thinks that prank was brilliant, speak now or forever hold your peace!" he bellowed. The whole common room lit up with cheers and laughter.

"I'd say we did ourselves good, wouldn't you, Sirius?" asked James.

"That we did James that we did. So, Evans, why don't you run along to your little friend and comfort him while you can." And Lily stalked off.

"I think I've finally gotten over her, mate. I mean if she didn't think that prank was brilliant, then obviously there's something wrong with her, right?"

"James, I think it's best for you not to hold on to her. You're only eleven after all, there's plenty of time for you to get a girl."

"True, but have you notice how the girls look at you?"

"Well, I don't plan on looking at them yet. I think I'm going to focus on pranking, before I worry about girls."

"Sirius, you really are mental, aren't you." said James, laughingly.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." And they headed down to the Great Hall.

When the boys entered, there were even more cheers. Sirius smiled, waving in acknowledgment and James nodded his head. Peter, who seemed never to have this much attention before, was waving and Remus seemed not to notice anything as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table. All throughout breakfast, the boys had people coming up to them. The only table that seemed not to enjoy this was Slytherin.

"It was all James and I really," Sirius was saying, "I came up with the plan but James was the one who really pulled it together, finding the spell and everything."

"What was the spell anyways? I've never seen anything like it." Asked a third year boy, names Ernie Towlesmeth.

"Well it was-." started James, but was cut off by a sneer right behind him.

Everyone turned around, no one seemed to notice Severus Snape approach the table.

"Why, here's the man of the hour, Potter." said Snape.

"Now, Snivellus don't make us get out the shampoo again." Sirius said, to a roar of laughter.

"Black, I don't expect you to know one end from the other of the bottle. From what I hear, Lupin was the brains of the combat and you just gave orders."

"Snivellus, let's drop the child games. We beat you. We pulled the prank of the year!" James retorted, but Snape wasn't going to let it end there.

"Potter, you think you're so cool. Hanging with Black, when we all know, if he wasn't here, you wouldn't have any friends at all."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" James asked. "Cause if it was, you need to get some new ones."

"Potter, the best you could come up with is the same old greasy haired jokes. They are seriously getting old." Lily had approached.

"Evans, how nice to see you again. Seeing as how you're hanging out with the chief greasy ball, I wouldn't expect you to understand how it works."

"Snivellus, having a girl defend your battles is pretty bad." Sirius stated.

"I'll take you on any time, any day."

"Fine, let's see how you do when no teachers are around. We'll meet up by the lake, and cast protection charms-."

"Sirius, are you forgetting we are first years and don't know the first thing about protection charms…"

"James, we have a ton of supporters who could cast the, I'm sure everyone would want to see this slime ball go down." There was a cheer at this.

"So, at lunch, Saturday. Big tree by the lake. Anyone who wants to see the duel be there. We need those charms to keep the teachers away."

"Black, Potter, you're not gonna know what hit you." And Snape and Lily walked away.

Word seemed to spread fast about the duel between Snape and the pranksters. Everywhere James and Sirius went, they were getting congratulated and patted on the back, being told to 'stick it to Snape' and that they had their money on them. It wasn't until they walked into the common room just before lunch that something seemed to bring James to his senses about what they were going to do.

James had just walked through the portrait hole and went to sit on one of the best chairs in the room when he noticed a bunch of girls in a corner. James walked closer to get a better look and noticed Lily crying there.

"Lily, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't be upset about this. I mean, why do you even hang out with him?"

"Mary, don't you get it. Before Sev, I didn't even know what I could do was magic, I'm muggle born remember, and when he told me I was a witch, well-." Lily seemed to break off at this.

"At first, I was sceptical, I mean, me and my sister were at the park and goes and says I'm a witch and I left him, but latter, well, we became friends. Before Sev, all I had was Tunny, now all I have is him when I'm at home."

"Didn't you say you had a sister?"

"Petunia won't even talk to me. She hates me."

"Why would she hate you?"

"Well, the thing is, when she found out I was a witch, she wanted to be one too. Even wrote to Dumbledore, but when she rejected him, nicely I might add, well, she seemed to rethink everything and decided I'm a freak.

"Now, not only have I lost my sister, but I'm going to lose my best friend."

"Lily," Mary started to say, but then Lily noticed James.

"Potter, why'd you have to go and ruin everything?" Lily was screaming at him, "Sev is going to be killed because of you!"

"Evan, you're being over dramatic. It's a friendly little duel between two-."

"Three, mate." Sirius broke in.

"It's a two on one, it's not fair. I offered to help him but he seems to think he can do it on his own. He said he's going to kill you or die trying!"

"So, you think we are going to beat him." Sirius said.

"If you hurt him, I will come after you!" Lily said coldly and ran towards the girls dorms.

"Now that's settled, James, I believe it is time to have a little duel with our friend Snivellus." Sirius had taken out a fancy little pocket watch.

"That's nice," James said. But Sirius gave a look.

"I hate it, you see this," Sirius had turned the watch over, "the black family crescent. Our house is filled with things with it on it. Goblets, dinner ware, everything."

"Well, we better get going." Remus had walked up.

"Yea, the battle starts in a few minutes." Peter squeaked.

"There will be no battle."

The portrait hole swung shut and every head turned in the direction of the voice. They all knew it well. The sternness to it unmistakable.

"Black, Potter, I thought I had warned you against these types of things." McGonagall said.

"Professor, why, I didn't see or hear you come in."

"I heard rumours about a duel and couldn't believe my ears. After the detentions you've had this year, only a little more than a month in, I couldn't believe you'd try anything stupid."

"You see professor, Snivellus actually challenged us."

"Beside the point, Black. The fact that you considered it is a terrible thought. The both of you, and Mr. Snape, will have a weeks worth of detentions for this."

"Professor!"

"Potter, I have warned you more then enough times already. Professor Slughorn is already dealing with Snape and he will join the both of you in detention. Meet in Filch's office, at eight tomorrow evening. Don't be late, or Hagrid will be most disappointed."

As McGonagall turned to leave she looked back, "And if anyone dares try something like this again, the consequences will be severe." And the portrait closed behind her.

There was an instant uproar.

"Potter, I can't believe that. I was really hoping to see that Snape boy go down."

"Thanks, McMillan, but I don't think we are going to have a chance anymore."

"James what we need to do is just lie low until after Christmas holidays. That gives McGonagall a lot of time to believe we've stopped and calmed down."

"Can you hold out for another three months Sirius?"

"I can try. Maybe do a little mischief with you but besides that, we have the holidays to plan another big prank."

"See your point." The boys had lowered their voices and talking privately with Peter and Remus now.

"Can you all meet at my place, some time over the holidays? I know it's a long way away but the sooner we get a plan together, the better it will be."

"James, we'll be there. Don't you worry." said Sirius. "For now, I think we should just concentrate on how to survive detention with Filch and Snivellus."

A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far… please let me know!


	5. the forest

Ch 5 the forest

It was quarter to eight and the boys were heading down to Filch's office.

"I hope we don't have to anything to dangerous. Knowing Filch he will be pleased to see us suffer."

"James, you're so negative. Have you ever just loosened up and done something?"

"What do you think I've been doing with you?"

"Ok, but if you never met me, would you still be this bad boy whose gotten another detention?"

"You have a point there mate, I guess I should learn to just give up on school and prepare for the real world."

"Good, now let's just get this detention over with. If Snivellus is there, well, I'd say spending time with him is detention enough."

"Agreed, oh in the name of all that is Merlin, here it is."

"After you mate." Said Sirius and James knocked on the door, expecting the worse.

"Ah, boys, come on in." said a voice in the shadows. James knew the voice to be Filch, and sure enough, when they walked in, Mrs. Norris was sitting on his old rotting desk and Snape was in a chair that looked as if it was going to fall apart.

"Now, first things first, you need to sign your names here. All three of you." Filch glared at Snape when he said this.

"Fine," said Snape and got up and quickly signed his name. Sirius and James did the same and then Filch put the card away and got up from his desk.

"Now, I will be taking you down to Hagrid's cabin. He will be taking you towards the edge of the forest towards the lake. The giant squid is sick and Hagrid needs your help to feed it a special brand of fish eggs. They come from Merpeople and Professor Dumbledore had to have a nice little chat with the Merchief to get these special eggs.

"Hagrid has been mixing the eggs with a special potion Professor Slughorn made up. Hagrid will explain what needs to be done when we get down there.

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore won't let me put you boys under torture like I did in the past. I'd have you screaming and you wouldn't do any bad at school. But enough talk, let's get going."

The four of them walked up towards the Entrance Hall then out the doors towards the little cabin at the edge of the forest.

"James, look, it's a full moon." Sirius was pointing towards the sky. He quickly glanced at Snape then at James.

"I guess our theory was wrong, eh?"

"Well, not technically. He could still change."

"James, I don't think McGonagall would send us out with a werewolf." whispered Sirius.

"We'll find the wolf, mate, don't you worry." James whispered back. Filch glared at them.

"No talking! You are out here to be punished!" and they continued to walk.

As soon as they reached the cabin, a dog started barking.

"Hagrid, will you shut that dog up." Filch roared.

"Don' ye be tellin' me what I should do, Filch. Stay Fang!" he roared behind him as a large chocolate brown dog tried to get out. "Bloody dog!" he muttered.

"Well, Hagrid, I'll pick them up at dawn. If you finish before, you bring them back up!"

"Get away you bloody squib!" said Hagrid and Filch shot him an evil look and walked away hunched.

"Now, boys," said Hagrid, while James and Sirius started to snigger. "The mixture is here, you'll each take a cauldron full. If you spill it, you'll be in toubl'. It was difficul' for Dumbledore to get his hands on these here eggs so it is very valuable. Now, grab a cauldron and let's go."

Hagrid bent down and grabbed two big cauldrons. James and Sirius looked at each other then at the cauldrons.

"We could always carry it together."

"Good idea, ok, you grab that side and I'll get this one." Said James and they stooped to grab one.

"Alright there Snivellus?" said Sirius over his shoulder.

"Yea, wouldn't want you to-! Wait a minute, how'd you do that?!" asked James.

"Well, Potter, seeing as I'm smarter than you, I used a shrinking spell." And Snape walked away with a cauldron that could fit in the palm of his hand.

"Know any shrinking spells?"

"Well James, that's one thing I never paid attention to." stated Sirius.

"Where's Remus when you need him?" asked James, glancing down at the cauldron.

"Well, let's go." And James and Sirius bent down and lifted the cauldron to the lake.

"Took ye boy's long enough, jut' set it over there with the other ones. Now, I'm gonna call the squid and then I need ye two te put the potion on this here tentacle."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Sirius.

"Yea, I mean, what do we do exactly?"

"Well, Snape and I will hold it for ye and ye will use the levitation spell an' pour it on."

"Ok, sounds easy enough." Said James but he looked at Sirius and the same _this will never work_ look was mirrored on his face.

"At least we only have to put the potion on, we don't have to hold it like Snivellus."

"True enough, ok let's do it."

And the rest of the night was spend putting on the potion. It wasn't nearly as hard as James thought it would be. The first time James put Wingardium Leviosa on the cauldron, he almost tipped it over but then Sirius used it as well and they got the potion tipped on the tentacle and it was as easy using alohomora.

By the end of the night, Snape hated James and Sirius more than when they first started because Hagrid was booming about how well they did.

"Potter, Black, you should drop by me cabin fer some tea tommroa'"

"Maybe, we'll see about it." Said James to be kind, but secretly thinking that the only way he'd go for tea with a half giant was if he paid him a hundred gallons.

James was just staring to feel at home at Hogwarts, besides the fact that he had classes, he was enjoying himself a lot. There was still one thing he wanted to do though, wander the forest.

"Sirius, I've been thinking and I want to take the cloak and go into the forest."

"James, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, Sirius, I expect it's your good boy manner." James laughed, "But we need to plan it out carefully. Hell, who am I kidding, let's wing it mate."

"Now you're talking, I believe you are becoming more like me everyday, James my friend. Now, if only we could figure out a way to get Snivellus."

"Haven't we've already done that?" asked Peter, arriving at the table.

"Peter didn't see you come up. You're as quiet as a mouse. Better yet, I'd say more like a rat. But yes, we have, but we got detention for it."

"But Sirius, we agreed to forget about it until the holidays arrive. You said you'd wait."

"I will, but I've already started to think about what we could do-."

"Sirius, I don't think you should get in anymore trouble." Remus had arrived with out notice either.

"Well Remus, you are probably right, but that's not going to stop me." Sirius said determinedly.

"Well, it's your choice I guess." And Remus got up and walked away from them.

"He's worried you'll ruin his chances at good grades."

"But isn't he already top of our class."

"He's absolutely brilliant in Transfiguration and charms."

"Yea, but if he hangs out with you he's just worried he won't be able to concentrate on his studies."

"Peter, you tell him not to worry. We won't mess up his studies, as long as he helps me with my Defence against the dark arts. Krunch is really angry I hexed him the other day and is threatening to fail me."

"I'll let him know Sirius." Squeaked Peter and scurried out of the hall.

"Now, back to our plan to get into the forest." And the rest of the morning, before class, was spent discussing plans.

It took about a week of planning. There was problem after problem to over come. The first of which was how to sneak out of the castle without notice. James and Sirius stayed up into the night discussing and planning and Sirius finally came up with the plan.

"All we have to do is put the cloak on and sneak out."

"Yes, but Sirius, the problem isn't what to do it's how to do it." Said James, rubbing his eyes, it was past midnight.

"Well, I've thought about that." Said Sirius, "You see, yesterday in History of Magic, while you were sleeping, I discovered a way to do it." James sat up properly, now fully awake.

"And you didn't tell me then because?"

"Well, I had to work out all the little details. I did a bit of research-."

"You did extra work?"

"It's not so unusual. But anyways, I found out a secret passage way I don't think anyone knows about."

"How did you find this out?" James was astonished, he didn't think Sirius had it in him to be so smart.

"Well, I asked this Seventh Year from Ravenclaw names Katie Molter and she told me her older brother accidentally stumbled around it one day and Filch never knew about it."

"And this Katie girl just decided to tell you this?"

"I persuaded her really, you know, turned on the charm." Said Sirius, laughing.

"Well, as long as there's a way."

"Here, I drew a map. I hope you don't mind but I nipped out last night with the cloak. I drew a map."

Sirius took out a piece of parchment. He had drawn a few corridors and lines on it from the Gryffindor common room.

"I figured it could come in handy later, you know?"

"Yea, maybe we could get a whole map of the school by the time we finish seventh year."

"James, that's if we make it to seventh year." And they both started laughing.

"Well, as long as we have a way, I believe we should be able to get out and get it done."

"Good plan, now, have you figured out if the door is unlocked at all time?"

"Well, I found out Filch locks it every night at one. Hagrid is finished with his game duties by then and is out of the castle. So as long as we don't take longer than one we should get in and out.

"Just one condition though," James added.

"What's that?"

"We don't go out the night of the full moon."

"I guess that'd be smart. Don't want to risk running into any werewolves do we?"

"No, we really don't. I think it's time for bed though. It's twelve thirty."

"Alright, we can discuss when we'll do it tomorrow."

"Ok, let's get to bed." And the boy's both said nox and walked up the stairs to their dorms.

They changed in silence and climbed into bed. James stayed up for another hour thinking about what they were eventually going to do. He was a little worried they were going to get caught and expelled from the school. He couldn't get another detention. As these thoughts drifted into his head he slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sirius woke up refreshed and ready for an early Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, James on the other hand wanted to get back to bed. He had a nightmare of werewolves attacking Sirius and him in the forest and felt uneasy. He didn't dare mention any of it to Sirius because he didn't want him to think he was a coward.

James got changed grabbed his bag and text book and walked down to the common room to await the others. Remus was next to come, then Peter and finally Sirius. Sirius was looking a little different for a reason James couldn't figure out.

"James, you alright? You look a little tired." Remus asked.

"I'm fine, just had a rough sleep. Sirius, you look a little different." He added as an after thought.

"Oh, so you noticed. I did a little tinkering with my hair and lengthened it a little. It falls to my shoulders now."

"That sounds like a tricky bit of magic."

"Well Remus, when your uncle loves to play jokes on people when they are drunk, you learn a few things." Sirius said and followed Peter out the hole followed by Remus and James.

It seems James wasn't the only one to notice Sirius's change. Everywhere he looked, James saw girls of all ages looking at him. Even the seventh year Katie, who helped Sirius out, didn't seem to care he was a first year.

"Well, Professor Krunch should like my essay." Said Remus, "It was on redcaps, which we usually don't learn about for a while but they are quiet easy to understand. Not very friendly and-."

"Remus, if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my breakfast in silence." Said Sirius. Reus looked a little hurt but kept quiet for the rest of the meal.

The morning seemed to go buy fast. Defence was easy, as all they did was listen to Krunch talk about Pixies and then had them read a chapter on how to defend themselves. James was desperate to talk to Sirius but Krunch was a strict teacher who didn't like talk.

A first year Hufflepuff, who Gryffindors shared Defence with, raised her hand.

"Professor Krunch," Boshette Lockhart asked. She was a timid looking girl with brown hair and eyes. She was usually quiet and never asked questions.

"What is it, Miss. Lockhart?" asked Krunch.

"Well, my older brother, Gilderoy says Pixies are easy to handle."

"Ah, I remember your brother from when I taught Flying Lessons. A trouble maker and a terrible Quidditch player. He didn't know one end of the broom from the next. What is he up to these days?"

"He travels the world fighting against dark creatures." She said quietly.

"He never was a good student, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned up dead by next year." Krunch said, Boshette looked as if she was about to cry.

"Pixies are no joke, now please continue reading." He said and the class all went back to reading. As the end of the lesson came, Krunch spoke again.

"I am told to let you all know that flying lessons which I do not teach this year, will be taught by Madam Hooch and are starting Friday. The schedule will be put up in your common rooms tonight, be sure to look at them to know when your lesson will be. That is all, you are dismissed." He said as the bell rang.

The class started to pack up. Sirius caught up with James.

"Can you believe we have to learn to fly?" he asked.

"Well, yea, I mean its part of being a wizard isn't it. Completes the package kind of thing."

"Hell, I think it's ridiculous." Said Sirius. "I've been flying since I was a child. It's simple."

"Others may not think so," James said, "I mean, can you picture Peter on a broom?"

"That is a pretty funny picture," said Sirius laughing.

"Yea, but we have double charms then lunch. We still need to discuss when we will do _it_ said James," putting emphasis on it.

"I know, we History this afternoon, we can talk then." Said Sirius and walked into the Charms room, James following and Peter and Remus behind, who evidently missed the whole conversation by having a conversation of their own."

"So, we are clear, we're going tomorrow night. We can sneak out of the common room at around eleven, I'm pretty sure there will be seventh years coming in still, and then we'll follow te map to the doors and sneak out, walk across the grounds to the forest and wander around. The only thing is, we can't remove the cloak, I'm sure Hagrid may be in the forest taking care of some of the animals."

It was dinner time, Sirius and James were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table away from everybody, even Remus and Peter. They were deep in discussion about their plans and sorting out all lat minute problems.

"Your probably right, Hagrid may be taking care of the centaurs or something like that, I've heard rumours of a lot of different animals, some with no names at all."

"Like animals that have been bread or something?"

"Exactly, anyways, we'll go out, explore a bit then come back. I don't think it'd be too smart to stay out too late in there, especially being under age wizards with not a lot of skill yet."

"Point well made, so, we're on for tomorrow?"

"Yes, so, let's get back to the common room, get our homework done, spend time with our friends and then get some sleep. We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good plan, Oi, REMUS! PETER!" James yelled down the table, they looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Want to come study with us later?"

They looked a little surprised but relived at this.

"Sure,"

"Good, I'll need my essay's checked." said Sirius, joining in the conversation.

"I'd be glad to help," said Remus smiling and turned back to Peter and finished their conversation before the four of them got up from the table and walked together to the common room to finish their homework.

"James, it's time, go get the cloak." muttered Sirius. It was just before eleven and the common room was half full but emptying slowly. The only students up were older student trying to finish homework. James quickly ran up to his dorm, grabbed the cloak and looked around. The boys all seemed to be asleep. James threw the cloak over himself and snuck back down the stairs.

Sirius was waiting for him by the fire place. James crept up to him and whispered, "Now!" Sirius bent down and James lifted the cloak a little so Sirius could see his feet and he slipped under the cloak. They walked towards the portrait hole. James was about to open the hole when he heard voices behind it.

"Calvin, I told you to go back to your dorm. It's way past curfew."

"but Ernie, I'm afraid. This boy said he was going to curse me."

"Then go to your head, I've got to get in. Good night." The hole opened and Ernie Towlesmeth snuck in. James and Sirius walked out and past the little first year from Hufflepuff. He was a short blonde boy and really skinny. James led the way towards the corridor that led to the secret oath they were going to take.

"Now, your sure n one knows about it?" James whispered. He still wasn't sure about the path.

"Quit talking and yes," Sirius hissed back. James guessed he was worried they any get caught so he kept quiet. The boys continued to walk silently. The only major trouble they passed was Peeves.

"Whose there?" Peeves asked. "I hear your footsteps. I know there's someone. Are these students out of bed?" James looked at Sirius who gave a mischievous grin.

"Peeves, out of my territory." came another voice before Sirius could even open his mouth.

"You bloodiness, I'll leave straight away." Peeves said a little scared and zoomed through the ceiling.

"Bloody Poltergeist." And the bloody baron floated past James and Sirius with out even thinking Peeves was on to something.

The boys continued to walk. Surprisingly they reached the Oak Doors quickly and found they were open. James waked through first then Sirius snuck after him. They walked towards the forest. The only trouble was Hagrid. He seemed to be sneaking into the forest without anyone's knowledge. James and Sirius silently agreed, by looking at each other, to follow.

Hagrid walked into the forest with a crossbow. He seemed to think there was danger ahead. James drew his wand but kept it under the cloak. Sirius did the same and they continued to follow Hagrid. Before long they were past the first row of trees and walking on a apt hint he forbidden forest.

James had never been in a forest at night before. He thought it looked a little scary but Sirius seemed at home. _Is he afraid of anything_? Thought James.

Hagrid continued to walk down the path until he walked off it. James stopped suddenly and Sirius almost knocked him over.

"What's the mater?" Sirius whispered very quietly so Hagrid couldn't hear.

"He's going off the path we should go our own way." Whispered James back.

"Alright, let's follow the path." And they decided to leave Hagrid alone and go their own way.

The forest was a very interesting place to be, the trees seemed to hide secrets. The only things that creeped James out were the fact that owls kept flying out of trees and he had the feeling of being watched, even though he was under the cloak.

"I think it's safe to take the cloak off." Said Sirius. When he talked, James jumped a little. They hadn't said a word for a while.

"Alright, I'll keep it in my pocket." Said James. He pulled the cloak off and stuffed it into his robes.

"Let's sit for a bit." Sirius agreed and they sat in a clearing on some rocks.

"Pretty spooky, huh?" asked James.

"Not really, I mean all you have to remember is the fact that animals live in here and owls fly around,. I don't think there's anything scary really."

"Well, what about a feeling of being watched."

"If anyone's watching us, we'd be in trouble by now. I think we're fine." Just asked Sirius finished speaking they heard the cracking of twigs. James pulled the cloak of fast and threw it over themselves, stood up and backed into a tree to be sure not to be seen.

"Hagrid, the stars are telling us danger awaits us."

"Bane, I think you are bein a lil' paranoid. Danger isn't a head, the only danger in the world is You-Know-Who and I don' think he'd do anythin' stupid right now."

"Hagrid, please don't ignore our warnings, take the proper precautions and protect the students."

"What you talking about?"

"Danger lives in the trees, the city you call Hogsmead and the little shack on the hill."

"Bane, go back to the other centaurs and leave us alone. I gotta kind a Unicorn that had just given birth." Hagrid walked away. A centaur walked into the clearing and looked around. It was as if he sensed someone but then he looked up at the stars and said, "The humans will suffer," and walked away.

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"I think it's time to go back." Sirius nodded and they walked out of the forest.

"What danger do you think that Bane was talking about?" asked James.

"Obviously the werewolf. He mentioned Hogsmead and the shack."

"I guess, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know, Centaurs are smart creatures. They are stargazers but aren't stupid."

"I know, my dad's told me stories. I just hope this danger doesn't involve anyone getting killed."

"The last person to die at this school was a muggle born like 30 years ago. It's a mystery of why she died and how but my Uncle told me it was Slytherins Heir and his monster in the Camber of Secrets."

"I've heard those rumours too. When my dad first told me I didn't believe him, but later I thought he may have been on to something. I read the legend in _Hogwarts: A History_ and it fits."

"Yea, shh, someone's coming." Sirius said suddenly and looked towards a tree. They were close to the grounds now and when James turned left it turned out to be a cat.

"Someone's stupid cat," said Sirius, They continued to walk to the ground. Once they reached them, they had to be quiet cause teachers always roamed the ground at nights, just like the corridors. They reached the Oak front doors, snuck back in a crept back up the passage they came. They reached the Fat Lady. James looked at his watch, it was almost one.

"Squawk."

"If you wish," said the Lady and swung open. There was no one in the common room. The boys pulled off the cloak, sat down and James closed his eyes.

"Some night, eh?"

"Interesting, the forest is some adventure."

"Agreed, but I need sleep, we have that test tomorrow in Potions and I can't remember what Snivellus said bezoar was."

"Just ask Remus in the morning." Said Sirius getting up. James grabbed the cloak and they both walked up to their dorm.


	6. Hospital Wing

Ch 6 Hospital Wing

The next few weeks passed. Fall started to turn into winter and a frost was seen over the school ground on Halloween morning. James and Sirius woke up at the same time and got up.

"I feel pranky." Said Sirius the moment he saw James was up.

"Well, it is Halloween, but I thought we agreed to settle down until after Christmas."

"I know, but its Halloween."

"Wait, isn't today our first flying lesson?"

"Yea," said Sirius wonderingly.

"Then Saturday is the first Quidditch game is Saturday too, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" asked Sirius, interested and intrigued.

"Well, I was thinking…do you know a good jinx or spell that could mess something up?"

"Like what kind of something?" asked Sirius?

"Broomsticks!"

"Are you saying you want us to jinx all the brooms?"

"Brilliant, huh."

"James, do you know how hard that would be?"

"We can ask Remus to help us." said James simply.

"OI! Remus." Sirius got up and went to Remus's bed. He seemed in a deep sleep.

"What now?" asked James?

"We wake him."

"Are you sure you want to-?" started James but before he could Sirius walked up to Remus and woke him up.

"Remus!" Sirius started to shake him and nearly pushed him off the bed.

"Sirius! James! What are you doing waking me up?" Remus was half asleep.

"Remus, mate, is there a spell or jinx that can be used on a broomstick to jinx it?"

"Depends on the jinx." said Remus, now more awake.

James had not thought what kind of jinx he wanted to do, but luckily Sirius had.

"We want to confuse it-."

"Well, a powerful confundus charm could work, but it'd be difficult for you to do, I don't even think I could do it."

"Ah well, I guess we'll have to wait until after Christmas. You and Peter are still in right Remus?"

"Yes, we'll meet at your place on December 27."

"Excellent."

"I'm sorry flying lessons have been set aside until now, the weather has been bad and the brooms needed fixing a little, but all is good and we can finally start.

"Now, one of the first rules to flying is to have a firm hold on your broom. You have to grip it tightly and use your grip as your control. You must trust your broom or it won't trust you. I have seen many accidents in my years of unsafe brooms and people who aren't treating their brooms correctly."

Madam Hooch was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch facing the class. Each student had their brooms beside them and was getting taught safety before flight.

"Now, I want you to stand next to your broom, put your hand over it and say up. But before you do, I must remind you to use force in your voice or you won't succeed."

Every student yelled UP! At once. Only a few students succeeded on the first try. James and Sirius were two of the few.

"Sirius, bee on a broom I take it?" asked James.

"Tons of times, and you?"

"Oh yea, I fly all the time."

"I see some of you have flown before. Excellent, it always helps to have experience."

"Madam Hooch, I seem to be having problems with my broom."

Lily was the only student not with her broom yet.

"Miss Evans, you need to use force in your voice and be stern with your broom. Try again."

"I bet I know a way to get that broom up," James muttered to Sirius.

"Hey Evans, how's Snivellus?"

Lily glared at him then looked at her broom.

"UP!" she yelled and her broom shot into her hand with a huge amount of force.

"Excellent and thank you for your assistance Mr. Potter." Lily just glared.

"Now, as you have your broom in your hand, mount it and grip it tight, we don't need you flying off the end. Now on the count of three I'll blow my whistle and this side," she indicated James and Sirius's side, "will take off first then lean forwards and touch the ground again. Only stay off the ground for a moment please. Now, 3 2 1," Madam Hooch blew her whistle and James and Sirius both kicked off the ground and flew into the air.

James turned around, leaned forwards and raced Sirius down. Sirius won by a second.

"Very good, now this row," she indicated Lily's row, "Do the same please, on my whistle. 3 2 1," she blew her whistle again and Lily kicked off the ground. She was having problems and when she went to turn to come back to the ground her foot slipped and she fell off the broom and hit the ground. It was only a few feet up but Lily landed on her side and she seemed to be hurt.

"To the ground, Evans are you alright?" Madam Hooch ran towards Lily and turned her over, Lily was holding her wrist.

"I think I broke it." Lily said.

"Miss Evans, I must get you up to the hospital wing. Ah Hagrid, would you watch the students for a couple minutes."

Hagrid just walked around the stands and walked towards the class.

"Yes Professor I could do that while you take this lil' one to Madam Pomfrey."

"Very good, feet on the ground until I get back." And she walked away with Lily.

"I don't fly me self, too big fer the brooms." Hagrid said, "Ah well, there are other ways te get around."

"Sirius, look, its Snivellus."

"Isn't he supposed to be in class with the Hufflepuff's, since the Ravenclaw's are with us?"

'Yea, I think they have Herbology or something."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom."

"Then why would he be all the way out here?"

"Good point, I'm going to hop on my broom. Hagrid isn't paying attention, he'll never notice."

James grabbed his broom, turned the corner of the stands and hopped on his broom. When he went into the air Snape was gone. He turned to touch the ground again. When he landed he saw Snape spying on them.

"Sirius, Snivellus saw me take off and land, get him."

"Petrificus Totalus," Sirius whispered pointing his wand at Snape. He fell and James went to grab his arm when he tripped over a broom handle and sprained his ankle.

"Uh, Professor, I think we have a little problem."

Remus seemed to have witnessed the whole thing.

"What's happened?"

"Well, James was running over here and he tripped and hurt his ankle."

"Well, here comes Madam Hooch, I'll bring the lad to the hospital wing and leave her with you."

"What's happened now?"

"Young Potter here tripped and hurt his ankle, I'll bring him to the hospital wing, and ye can have yer class back."

"Thank you Hagrid, everyone grab your brooms. Miss Evans will be fine, she's just going to rest in the hospital wing. What is it Mr. Black?"

"Can I go with James?"

"I supposed, seeing as you can fly pretty well already. You may be excused. Mr. Snape? What are you doing here?"

Sirius quickly removed his jinx as he walked past and Snape made a noise. Everyone looked at him and that's when Hooch noticed him.

"Professor, I saw potter flying when you weren't here and then Black jinxed me-."

"Snape, you should be in class. I'm sure Professor Sprout will be wondering where you are. Please get back to class."

"Yes Professor."

"Hagrid will be watching you until you reach the greenhouse."

"Alright Professor," said Snape and the four of them walked away.

"Potter, you try one more thing I will get you."

"Snivellus, you better be watching your back, cause there will be more."

"Alright Snape, lets go, Herbology. In the greenhouse."

Snape walked into the greenhouse.

"Git," Sirius said.

"Black, I don't want to here you talking like that he may be a little worm but that doesn't mean you can go and talk about him inappropriately."

"Ok, Hagrid, anyways, James, how you holding up?"

"Well, if it wasn't for this burning pain in my leg, I'd be great."

"Well, Potter, next time you should keep your legs on the ground then."

"You saw him Hagrid?"

"I may be half-giant, but I ain't stupid."

"Don't you worry about saying your half-giant?"

"Black, if I worry about that then you should worry about the past of your family. If I remember correctly, your mother and father are dark wizards."

"You knew my parents?"

"They were youngings when they came to Hogwarts. I just stated my game keeper job. I was fourteen. I had, erm, a little trouble and got expelled but thanks to Professor Dumbledore I was able to stay. Anyways, they always got into trouble."

"They tend to do that."

"But me point is, you can' hide te obvious."

"I get your point. Hagrid, aren't we supposed to turn here and go up?"

"Yer right Black-."

"Hagrid, call me Sirius and call James, well, James."

"Alright, Sirius, so, after James landed how come he tried to chase Snape?"

"Snivellus and us are enemies, it's well known around the school." James said.

"Ah are yer two talking about that lil' prank that was pulled?"

"You mean when we washed his hair?"

"Nice thing to do but I don't think he appreciated it."

"Snivellus need manners, oh Hagrid here we are."

"Madam Pomfrey." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, what is this?"

"Another brooming accident ma'am."

"Well, I always say those brooms will end up killing one of these students eventually. Bring him in. He can sit next to Miss Evans, since they are in the same class they can exchange stories."

"Madam Pomfrey, could you put Potter in a different bed, he'll ruin my healing." Lily said from just inside the door.

"Miss Evans, we need to fill the beds in a certain order. What about this boy, has he been injured?"

"No ma'am, I came to see my friend's safety. I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Well I'm afraid you have to go back to class Mr-?"

"Black, ma'am, Sirius Black."

"Well Mr. Black, we have limited space so you'll have to go back to class."

"Yes ma'am, James, I'll see you later."

"He'll have to stay over night, so you can see him tomorrow."

"See yea James, come on Hagrid."

"Bye Madam Pomfrey, take care Pot- er, I mean James, and Miss Evans."

"So Hagrid, he gonna be alright do you think?"

"He'll be fine Sirius. Say when he heals, how bout a cup of tea at me place?"

"I think that'd be fine."

"Well, I'll see yer then Sirius. Gotta feed me dog and do me games keeper duties." Hagrid walked away leaving Sirius to go back to Madam Hooch.

Back in the hospital Wing James was trying to get Lily to talk to him.

"Evans, I'm not a bad guy, I just like to pull pranks."

"Potter, if you think we will ever be on talking terms after what you've done to Severus, then your stupider than I thought."

"Ah, come on Evans, don't be like that. I mean it's not like we've ever actually hurt him."

"Not physically, but you've hurt his pride. Now if you don't leave me alone I will cast a silencing charm on you."

"All right Evans, don't let the muggle in you come out."

"and what is that supposed to mean?" asked Lily offended.

"I think you know. Muggles are all arrogant, that's why we're in hiding."

"You think I'm arrogant?"

"Well, you're not even giving me a chance,"

"You don't deserve one,"

"And your acting like your better than me…which is what muggles do."

"Wizards do it too…I mean look at you and Black."

"Muggles are terrible, that's all I've got to say." Said James and he turned over and closed his eyes. He really wished he hadn't said any of it. Now Lily will never like him.

"So, you screwed it up with her,"

James and Sirius were in the common room after classes the next day. James was telling his friends about what happened in the Hospital Wing. He tried not to but the way Lily was looking and glaring at him all day gave it away.

"Basically. I guess she was offended when I said something about her being muggle born."

"Well, what did you say exactly?"

"I said it was the muggle in her that made her so arrogant."

"James, you are arrogant. Lily Evans isn't." Remus said.

"Way to make me feel better mate," James said with a sad smile.

"Well, it's the truth. I mean look at the way you acted yesterday."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just the fact that you flew so well and was so modest about it. I mean look at the way Peter and I flew. True, I wasn't terrible, but I need practice."

"I don't like brooms, I prefer to walk."

"What are you? Afraid of height?"

"Well, only a little."

"Peter, you live in a tower. How are you afraid of heights? Gryffindor tower is one of the highest the school has."

"I know, but I don't feel like I'm going to fall when I'm up here. I'm in closed by walls, not out in the air with a stick as my only support."

"Stop being a downer mate. Flying is amazing. To feel the wind in your hair at such a high speed."

"Oh and don't forget when your playing Quidditch and the only thing between you and a bludger is the beater, unless you arte the beater then all you have is a bat."

"Ah, the Quidditch life. Do you play Sirius?"

"Nah, love to fly, but don't know how much I'd like getting knocked in the head with a big heavy ball. Now if it was for fun, it'd be a little different.

"How about you?"

"Well, I can play seeker, but am way better at chaser."

"So, you're a big scorer are you?"

"Yes I am. I played against my cousins the one time and beat them big time. I have the latest broom. A Nimbus 500. It's amazing. I was so angry when our letters told me I couldn't bring it. My dad bought it for me as a going away gift during August and he was looking forwards to me being on the team. He was disappointed when I wrote him and told him first years couldn't try out. Times have changed is what he told me."

"Your family must be rich to be able to buy things like that. I mean the latest broom and the, well you know."

"Well, we are an old pure blood line, we do have gallons and sickles and stuff, but I mean, it's not like-."

"You have more than enough money," Remus stated loudly. James just looked at him but Remus just shook his head and walked out the Fat Lady portrait.

"I think I said something wrong."

"You think. You better go after him mate. He's your friend isn't he?"

"Yea, I guess you're right Sirius. I'll be back. James got up and ran out the portrait hole.

James looked everywhere for Remus. He found him sitting by a tree looking at the Whomping Willow. James thought it was an odd place to go but didn't question him when he sat down about it.

"Look Remus, I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you."

"It's not your fault mate. It's just that my family doesn't have a lot of money and when I hear you talk about what you have, well, I guess I just got jealous."

"Remus, I shouldn't have said anything about it. I'm sorry. I don't want to say anything that will hurt you."

"Let's just forget about, but only if you help me fly better."

"Deal. We can meet at lunches or something. Over Christmas holidays if you want."

"It's a deal. Now let's focus on Gryffindor winning the game on Saturday."

And Remus and James walked back up to the common room and the four friends sat and discussed Quidditch until dinner.


	7. the first quidditch match

Ch 7 the first Quidditch match

Anticipation was high Saturday morning. James woke up and got out of bed. He looked around. It seemed most people where already awake. He looked at his watch, it was 9:30 in the morning. He looked at Sirius, he was still sleeping. _Typical_ James thought.

James silently got out of bed and walked towards his trunk. Today was not a uniform day, it was Saturday and all the students really had to wear with their clothes was something to represent their house for the Quidditch match.

James through open his trunk and started digging to the bottom. He didn't have a lot of muggle clothing but the few he did have he had to choose from. He chose a simple black sweater with a red t-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his red and gold scarf and gloves and walked out the room.

As soon as James left Sirius woke up. Sirius dug through his trunk, grabbed a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt. He looked around the room, it was empty. He grabbed his scarf and hat and also left the room.

When James entered the common room, he noticed it was decorated for Quidditch. He found Remus and Peter in a corner waiting for them. Remus was in a pair of black pants that were too short for him and a hoodie while Peter was in a white shirt and jeans.

"Have you two been up waiting?"

"We only got up like 10 minutes ago," said Remus.

"I see, well we could wait for Sirius or we could-."

"No need to wait my friends, yours truly has arrived." Sirius walked up to James and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I smell a victory today boys."

"Sirius, you feeling ok?" asked James.

"Ah, just hungry. You know what I'm like without my morning orange juice." Said Sirius and let the way to the portrait hole.

The whole way down to the great hall the boys were talking about what they hoped to see in the match.

"I'm a fan of the Chudley Canons." Said Peter.

"Same here, they aren't doing too badly this year, but it seems like their game has gone down big time." Remus replied.

"That's because they can't play." Sirius said.

"Yea, I vote Puddlemere United."

"Of the tornadoes, they are decent."

"The Harpies are pretty cute too," Sirius replied.

"I thought you weren't interested in girls yet?"

"Not here, but professional Quidditch players are always good."

"Point well taken, but let's focus on our match. We are playing against the Slytherins."

"Ah, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Legendary first match of the season."

"I heard one time it got pretty dirty. The Slytherin Captain was a beater and hit the bludger towards the crowd and go suspended from the games for the rest of the term."

"My dad played that year. He told me Gryffindor won by 200 points because of it. The Slytherins couldn't concentrate because of their captain."

"What position did your dad play James?"

"Keeper, and he was amazing at it. He's the one who taught me to play Chaser."

"Interesting. Well, this can only be a good game." Said Sirius.

They sat down at the table and started to eat. The Gryffindor team was already at the table.

There were seven players on a Quidditch team. Gryffindors consisted of Michael Kerk -chaser, Destiny Robins -chaser, Ryan King –captain and keeper, Hank Smith -beater, Bradley Rogers -chaser, Mary McGonagall (no known relation to Professor) -seeker, and Ernie Towlesmeth -beater.

The Slytherin team consisted of mostly guys. There was only one female and she was only on the team because her father bribed the team with the latest uniforms and equipment for practicing. She was also a real mean girl who topped the way the guys treated everyone else and fit in perfectly with the team. The team is Terence Bletchly –captain and chaser, Wendell Montague – keeper, Ralph Pucey –chaser, Ron Vaisey –beater, Derrick Flint –beater, Shelly Wood –chaser and Edwen Higgs –seeker.

When the Slytherin team walked in they were cheered by the whole table. It seemed they wanted to make an entrance because they entered at about 10:00. Everyone ate and at quarter to the Gryffindor team got up and started to walk towards the pitch. The table went crazy with cheers and the team smiled and nodded at everyone as they walked past. When they left the Slytherin team also got up. The noise they received wasn't close to what Gryffindor had because even Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were supporting them, but Slytherins made their voices heard.

"Well, I guess we better get down there." Said Sirius and the rest agreed and they got up from the table and followed the other students down to the Quidditch pitch.

The stadium was packed, it seemed the whole school came to the games. There were a lot of students in red and gold, supporting Gryffindor. The only green and silver in the crowd were the Slytherins.

"Gryffindor seems the popular type." Said Sirius.

"Well, everyone hats Slytherin so the school always votes Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff whenever playing Slytherin." Remus stated knowingly.

"Still, I hope it gives our team a boost of confidence." Said James.

"Yea, the Slytherin team is pretty good." Sirius stated.

They took their seats near the top of the stadium.

"Welcome Hogwarts students to the first Quidditch game of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor." Said a voice from the teachers section. James looked over, it was a second year Hufflepuff student by the name of Ralph Weasley. He had red hair and round glasses.

"James, that guy has the same glasses as you." Peter said.

"Nah, these are special glasses. Those are more oval then round."

"Still, he seems nice." Said Peter. "But he looks kind of familiar. I think I may have seen him before."

"Well, the Weasley's are an old pure blood family. I'm distantly related to them in some way. Family wasn't too pleased and well they got blasted off this family tree we have."

"Well Sirius, maybe you should go introduce your self." Said Remus, "make friendly and bring your family back together."

"You're kidding right. That'd never happen." Sirius said and he picked up his wand and waved it in the air, in no particular motion."

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Sirius seemed not to notice what he was doing. "Oh, I was just thinking about a prank to pull."

"We have plenty of time to figure it out Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you?" asked James exasperated.

"Oh look, the games about to start." Remus pointed out, and sure enough the teams were filling out.

"On the Gryffindor team, coming out in order of position I give you Bradley Rogers, Michael Kirk, Destiny Robins, Ryan King, Hank Smith, Ernie Towlesmeth and as seeker Mary McGonagall, no relation to our amazing transfiguration professor." The Slytherins booed loudly at the team.

"On the Slytherin team, coming out in order of age, Derrick Flint, Ron Vaisey, Terence Bletchly, Ralph Pucey, Wendell Montague, seeker Edwen Higgs and Shelly Wood." Boos were heard throughout the stadium at the mention of the Slytherin team.

The teams lined up in the middle of the stadium. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch referee walked into the stadium to release the balls.

"Now, a clean game is expected. I want no repeats of last year, or any other year.

"now, mount your brooms, and on my whistle." She set the ball case in front of her.

"3 2 1." She blew her whistle and the fourteen players flew into the air. Madam Hooch released the balls and also flew up to join the players.

"The balls are released and the game has begun. Kerk from Gryffindor starts off with the quaffle. He passes it to fellow chaser King and they race down the stadium to the hoops. Robins gets the ball and she shoots-" The crowd cheered and the Slytherins booed, it was a goal.

"Gryffindor leads 10 nothing." The game went like this for a while. Slytherins had some dirty tricks up their sleeves.

"And that's a foul. Slytherin keeper Wendell Montage intentionally hit Gryffindor seeker Mary McGonagall with the quaffle. Destiny Robins goes in for the penalty shot. And she misses, nice try Destiny. Slytherin chaser Ralph Pucey in possession."

Slytherin was leading by 10 points, the goal was 40-30. Suddenly Mary drove into a steep dive.

"She's seen the snitch!" James pointed out to Sirius, who leaned forwards. Sure enough Mary had her arm stretched out. The Slytherin seeker, Edwen Higgs was right on the tail of her broom. Mary stretched and caught the snitch by the tips of her fingers.

"And Mary McGonagall has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins 180-40!" Ralph said excitedly. The crowd screamed and erupted with cheers and the Slytherins booed loudly but they couldn't be heard. Gryffindors were running out into the stadium to hug the team. James and Sirius decided to get back to the common room first and they led the way back with Remus and Peter following.

"Why are we going back so early?" Peter asked.

"Well, I though we could decorate for our victory." James replied.

"It was a pretty short match in my eyes," Sirius said, "I mean it was only 45 minutes."

"Remus, we need Gryffindor streamers and banners. Think you could do it?"

"Maybe, I can try."

By the time the other Gryffindors arrived, the four boys had managed to decorate the common room a little and a fourth year boy went to get some food and drinks from the kitchens, nobody knew how they did it and nobody asked. This was not a time for questions, it was a time for celebrations. Gryffindor had just beat Slytherin!

A/N: Well? Like it? Yes? No? Review please!


	8. Break

Ch 8 Break

Two months had past and the joy of the Gryffindor win wore off with in the first few days, but joy was back now that the term was almost done. Everyone was excited to go home and have a break from school, Homework would be forgotten until after Christmas and fun would kick in for the first few days of holidays.

Gryffindor house was packing for the holidays. Sirius and James were just about to close their trunks when Peter and Remus came in and said something a little surprising.

"Snivellus is staying at Hogwarts,"

"So?" Sirius said.

"Well, that means his parents don't want him. We may have something on him that could help with a prank." Remus said.

" Or it could mean he doesn't want to go home," James stated.

"Do you have to take the fun out of it?" asked Remus.

"Well, just stating a fact. But, you do have a point. I say we do some digging." James said.

"We could ask our parents about the Snape's. See if they know anything."

"He's half blood isn't her?"

"True, but that doesn't mean his dad isn't the wizard."

"Well, we can try. Peter, pass me that sweater." Sirius said. Peter reached over and passed Sirius the sweater that was lying on a chair.

"Well, I'm all packed. James, do you think I could spend the whole holidays at your place so I don't have to go home."

"Well, my parents would prefer you to go home I'd think. They have to meet you first too, but I'm sure they won't mind you coming over. All of you will be over on the 27th and I expect you to stay at my place for a while. We need this prank planned perfectly."

"I don't mind staying at your place mate." Sirius said, "just as long as it means I don't have to go home, it's fine with me."

"Good, now let's get our trunks down and eat before going." James said and they grabbed their trunks and walked down to the common room.

The train ride was uneventful. The boys played exploding snap, a game where you play with cards until they blow. Sirius won two of the five games they played, James winning two as well and Remus winning one. Peter wasn't too good at the game and was usually the one to make it explode, always losing.

When the boys arrived at the station, James saw his parents waiting for him. He waved at them as soon as he got off the train and Sirius went to join them. Remus saw his parents an d went to say hi to them while Peter stood by the train searching for his.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sirius. Sirius Black, he's the guy I've been telling you about."

"Oh, is he the trouble maker then?" asked James mother. She was a pretty woman with blonde hair. She had hazel eyes and wavy hair.

"Well, technically it wasn't just me, ma'am." Sirius said. He wasn't shy at all. He seemed perfectly confident with James parents.

"Yea mom, it takes two." James said.

"Well boys, where are the other boys you've told us about?" asked James's dad.

"Well, Peter is the one standing at the train looking lonely," James said, "and here comes Remus."

"James, my parents wanted to meet you." Remus said.

"Well good timing because mine wanted to meet you." James said.

"Mom, dad, this is Remus Lupin."

"This is James Potter and Sirius Black." Remus said.

"It's so nice to meet Remus's friends. We weren't sure how he'd be able to handle school. What with his-."

"Mom, we don't really need to talk about it right now," said Remus. He seemed determined to stay away from a certain topic.

Sirius looked at James but James was looking at Peter. _I wonder where his parents are._ James thought.

"I'll be right back." James said and walked towards Peter.

"Oi, Peter, where are your parents?"

"Late, as usual."

"Well, come join us. We have Remus's parents and my parents there. They all want to meet you."

"Well I guess that'd be ok." Peter said, but on the inside he was feeling relived.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, this is Peter Pettigrew, our other friend. The fourth in our group."

"Well Peter, it is nice to meet you." James's mother said. Mrs Lupin extended her hand and so did the dad's.

"Sirius, where are your parents?" asked James's mother.

"Probably at home, they often forget about me. Especially now a day." Sirius said.

"That's just terrible."

"I'll have to have a talk with your mother," James's mother said.

"Now Vallery, no need to get involved." James's dad said.

"But, it's terrible. How will he get home?"

"It's alright Mrs. Potter, I'll just send an owl to my Uncle. He lives in London anyways. He's always been descent to me."

"But how could a mother forget her own son, or a father for that matter?" asked Mrs. Lupin.

"Well to be honest, it's probably because I'm a Gryffindor."

"What does your house have to do with anything?" asked Vallery potter confused.

"Well, Sirius's family is-."

"Actually it's every Black ever lived. My family has a history of Pure Blood. Not just any kind of pure blood either. My ancestors and living relatives have always been in Slytherin. I'm the first non-Slytherin in centuries, maybe even history. My family are dark wizards." Sirius finished a little ashamed.

"Well, we don't judge people by their family. You seem like a descent kid, and by what James's have told us, you don't have a dark bone in your body. Just one thing, your parents aren't any of those Death Eaters are they?"

"Of course not, but they believe in You-Know-Who's ways."

"Well, we'll forgive you for that. You can't control your family, can you?"

"I wish I could. If I could only get them to see how stupid it all is-."

"Sirius, dear, there's nothing you can do."

"She's right son," Mr. Lupin said.

"Well, we better get going. Hope we see you again James, Sirius, Peter. It was very nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Potter."

"Like wise, Mr and Mrs Lupin." Vallery said.

"Peter, are your parents here yet?"

"They usually meet on the other side of the wall, I think. When they dropped me off, they let me go through the barrier myself. They had to get going."

"I see, well, let's go then. And Sirius, we're going to bring you home."

"That's nice of you and all but impossible."

"How come?" James asked.

"Well, you know how I mentioned, so long ago, about my house being in a muggle town but invisible to muggles?"

"Yea," said James.

"Well, only my family can see it as well. Unfortunately, my dad has put powerful spells on it to block out unwanted visitors."

"We'll, we'll drop you off somewhere close and you can get in then."

"That's ok, Mr. Potter, but I think I can manage with my Uncle."

"Sirius, come on, let us take you."

"Ok," Sirius gave in.

The potters, Sirius and Peter walked through the barrier. Peter found his parents and left with them. Sirius and the Potters walked out the station together. James and Sirius were telling stories about their adventure, but they were sure not to say anything about the forest.

"You know James, your father and I haven't been too pleased about the letter we have received." Vallery said.

"Hunny, your exaggerating. I though the prank was brilliant boys. Whose idea was it?"

"Well, both of us really. But Remus helped a bit too. That guy is so smart." James said, to a disappointing look from his mother.

"How are your grade James?" Vallery asked.

"Fine, I'm no Remus, but Sirius and I are doing good."

"Sirius, where are we going exactly?"

"Grimmlauld Place."

"Well, unfamiliar to me, but I think Vallery, Mrs. Potter to you," Mr Potter said jokingly.

"Victor," Vallery said.

"Well, I believe Vallery knows where it is."

"A friend of mine's ex-husband lives there. He's a muggle." She stated.

"Mom, that doesn't matter. Sirius, do you have any friends there?" James asked.

"Friends no, enemies, plenty. Well, more my brother. His powers have just started developing and he liked to joke with the muggles. They all thought it was me and well, they all hate me."

"Your brother sounds like he'll be in Slytherin when he get's to Hogwarts."

"Probably, next year for him, and he'll be tearing up the school."

"Well, we could always put him in place."

"He'll be a hero in the family. Slytherin, a Death Eater when he turns sixteen, man, life will be hell."

Vallery and Victor looked at each other then at James.

"James, you don't talk like Sirius do you?"

"Because if you do young man-."

"Mom, dad, it's all right. I don't use language like that."

"Sorry, son, Sirius, go on."

"Yea, so my brother will be the hero for following the dark ways."

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?" Vallery asked.

"Mrs Potter, he wouldn't change for anyone."

"Such a shame, Victor, we should go here." She added.

The next little bit was spent talking about school and plans for the Christmas holidays. Vallery and Victor Potter were fine with Remus, Peter and Sirius coming over on the 27th and when they arrived by Grimmlauld Place, Sirius said good bye and when he was out of sight, the Potter turned to go home.

"Sirius seems like a nice boy." Vallery said.

"A little troubled though," Victor added.

"Well, his family is a little hard on him, but he'll be fine. He was wondering if he could stay with us through out the holidays after Christmas though. He doesn't really like his home life."

"I think that'd be fine, as long as it's ok with is parents." Vallery said.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure they could care less."

And the three Potters went home.

James woke up on Christmas morning. It was a snowy day but it was Christmas. James hurried downstairs to wish his parents Merry Christmas.

"Happy Christmas James," Vallery said greeting him at the bottom of the second level of the house. "I was just coming to wake you. Breakfast is ready."

"Happy Christmas to you too mom," James said excitedly. Christmas was his favourite holiday.

"Your father will be back in a couple of minutes. He went to find some wood for the fire. He thought we should try not to use magic today. I even cooked from scratch."

James looked a little worried at what he was going to see for breakfast.

"I'm kidding, it gets you every year. Actually, your father went to talk to the neighbours. The Mickinnons just got a new cauldron that cooks food to your delight. Now, I'm not saying their lying, but your father knows people and he never heard of such a thing. Personally, I think Marcus is lying again.

"Here's your Christmas bacon." James looked down, it was tradition to colour code their Christmas breakfast. The eggs were always green, the bacon red and the hashbrowns white.

"So, when dad get's back, do we open presents?"

"Of course, tradition stays as always. Breakfast, presents then we go to my parents, then your fathers parents, spend the night, open their gifts, come home and then your friends can come over the next day. A perfect little Christmas.

"Ah, here's your father now." Victor had just walked through the door.

"Vallery, Marcus was lying again. He just wanted to beat our owl. Snow owl, rare in these parts and very special. He was hoping I was boasting but then Freats brought me the mail and it shut him up. By the way, James, you have a letter here."

Victor handed James a brown envelope. It was addressed to him and the writing was familiar, but James couldn't think who it was.

"Sirius!" James figured it out. He tore open the envelope and read,

_James,_

_Parents forgot I was even coming home. They sent my gifts to Hogwarts, and when the owl returned he was injured so they couldn't send it back. Mother is furious I didn't write first and tell her I was coming home. When I said I told __Regulus I was coming she yelled at me for trying to get my brother into rouble. She said any Slytherin would accept responsibility but she wouldn't expect anything else from a Gryffindor. I can't stand it here anymore, I'm afraid I'll do magic and get in trouble. Is there any way I can come over early? Write me back quickly before I do something that'll get me in trouble with the ministry._

_Sirius_

"Mom, dad, I think you should read this," James said.

He handed it to his parents while he sat and ate his breakfast. Vallery looked as if she wanted to cry and Victor looked shocked and a little angry.

"How could any parent do that or say something like that to their child?" asked Victor.

"Well, it's like Sirius said, his parents are pure blood dark wizards."

"That poor boy, maybe we could pick him up." Vallery said. She looked at Victor.

"I guess we should. We wouldn't want him to do anything he'll regret. James, write him back. Tell him I'll be there around noon. That way we can open gifts and still have time before we go to your mother's parents."

James looked excited and called Freats down. He quickly scribbled a note telling Sirius all was fine and that his father would be there at noon then attached the letter to the owl and let it go.

"Now, anyone for gifts?" asked Vallery. James was excited and ran into the family room.

The Potter's tree stood ten feet into the air and was decorated with fake snow, flying ornaments and colour changing bulbs.

"James, we didn't get everything you wished for, but I hope you like what we did get you." Vallery said, handing him a long parcel.

James took the parcel with a thanks to his mother and opened the gift. Inside was a nimbus 500 with an autograph on it, _James, keep up the Chasing and you may end up just like me, Ziggy Zomber._

"Dad, how'd you manage to get my favourite chaser to sign a Nimbus?" asked James astonished.

"Well, it's not a working Nimbus. It was tricky to find a wrecked one but it was worth it. The magic some how wore off this broom and Ziggy was pleased to sign it."

"But how do you know Ziggy?"

"He walked into the Ministry the other day and I asked Barty Crouch to have him sign it. Crouch was pleased to, he my not be within the Magical games department but he has people who were pleased to help me out. After I made a donation to the Quidditch department, Ziggy thought it would be an honour to meet the man who made it possible for his team to be able to compete in the World Cup."

"Dad, did you bribe people?" James asked. He knew his father had a little problem one year because of a bribe that he claimed to be a donation.

"No, that problem was long gone and no one ever mentions that little unfortunate incident. Anyways, the point is Ziggy signed that broom and it can hang in your room as long as you'd like it to. I could even put a permanent sticking charm if you'd like."

"No, it's alright. Let's see, mom, this is for you and dad here." James hadn't got his parents anything too big.

"James, this is lovely." His mother said. He had got his mother a sweater and cup that said _World's wickedest Witch_ something that she's wanted for a while as a joke to her friend's who say her family's pure blood makes her think evilly sometimes.

"Well, I know you wanted it and I saw it and thought that's for mom!" James said.

"James, what is that?" Victor seemed confused with his gift.

"Ha, I knew you wouldn't understand. Perfect. Once you figure out what it is, you could win one of three prizes. A thousand gallons, a thousand sickles or a thousand Knuts. You probably won't figure it out for a while."

James knew his father wasn't going to figure it out. He bought it at a special store over the summer. He had forgotten the name of the store but knew what the gift was. It was a charmed and transfigured muggle device. It was charmed because depending on how long it takes for the owner to figure out what it is it'll change itself from gallons, sickles and knuts. It was transfigured because it'll transform into the gallons, sickles and knuts after it's guessed. But James knew his father didn't know what a muggle disc looked like. His dad would never get it, and when he did, All he'd win was knuts.

"Ah, a game. James how well you know me. Here son, another gift for you."

This time James got a basket full of Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate frogs and Liquorice wand. His Favourite snacks.

"This is amazing, thank you."

"Here's your final gift. This one is from me." Vallery said.

James took the package and opened it up. Inside were a quaffle and snitch. James's two favourite places in Quidditch.

"Mom, these aren't real!" James said.

"Well no, they're not. These are practice balls. All that needs to be done is a simple charm, cast by the owner, so the balls will always come home. That way the snitch doesn't wander off into muggle territory."

"Mom, these are amazing. And thank you dad for the broom and both of you for the candy. This is the best Christmas ever!" James said.

Suddenly he heard a tap at the window.

"Freats!" James got up and ran to the window. The owl hopped in and held out it's leg. James took the letter and opened it up, it was very short.

_James, thank your parents for me. I'll meet your dad at the end of Grimmlauld Place at noon. Sirius._

"Dad, Sirius says he'll meet you at the end of Grimmlauld Place at noon."

"Well, that means I better be off. Apparation and the possible sighting of muggles. We don't need problems. I'll see you in a bit and I'll have Sirius with me." Victor got up and walked out the door. He looked around to make sure no muggles were there, turned on the spot and was gone with a crack.

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Potter House

Ch 9 Potter house

Sirius joined the Potters for their trip to the grandparents. Everyone seemed to love Sirius, he was just one of those people who can naturally charm others. James's cousins thought he was so handsome and loveable. James was getting annoyed that all his cousins were paying Sirius more attention then him,. James was usually the life of the party when it came to his cousins. The younger ones all looked up to him, but Sirius made one joke and everyone loved him from then on.

Before the Potters and Sirius were due to leave home, James and Sirius were packing up in their room when James finally spoke about it.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure mate." Sirius said absentmindedly.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed but all my cousins seem to like you a lot. Even the older ones who never pay me any attention."

"Yea, I noticed it."

"Well, normally the older ones keep to themselves but the younger ones look up to e and I was wondering what you did to make them all hate me." James didn't mean to make it sound so horrible.

"I didn't do anything. Your parents told me to be myself and that's what I'm doing."

"Did you mention any of the pranks we pulled at school so far?"

"Well, as I thought it may be a bad influence on the young kids, no."

"Oh, well why do they love you and hate me all of a sudden?"

"James, they love you. It's wizard nature to love your cousins. It's also wizard nature to like or get along with the new guy, even if they don't like you."

"Are you saying you don't like me cousins?"

"Well, just that they are very attachable."

"You're telling me this, the guy whose had them attached to him for five years?"

"Well, I guess you didn't need it."

"Well, it had been pretty interesting to see it from the other side. I guess I feel sorry for you."

"Why?

"Well, Sirius, obviously you don't have cousins of your won that love you like mine do, that and the fact that you had Lasey hanging on your arm the whole time."

"Yea, that little girl is a clinger."

"Yea, well anyway, we better get back there or we'll get in trouble."

"James, I'm sorry if I made you feel put of place these past two days."

"Don't worry about. When you're ready to explain your cousins, then you can apologize."

"Deal" and the boys walked out the room.

"I just got the replies from Remus and Peter, they said they'll be here at one in the afternoon and are going to spend a few days here." James said.

James was holding two envelopes. He set them at the table where Sirius was eating his breakfast, oatmeal and toast, and his mother was at the stove.

"Well alright dear, I think that Remus needs some food in him. He was looking a little shabby when I met him."

"He looks like that all the time. Even at school, he has an illness where he goes to the nurse once a moth and-."

"Sirius, I think we should have Remus's permission before we say anything."

"If the poor dear is sick-." Vallery started.

"It's fine Mrs. Potter. He's not deathly or contagious." Sirius said.

"Mom, everything's going to be fine. There's plenty of room, Sirius is going to share my room and Remus and Peter are going to take the guest room. We'll probably spend most of our time in the game's room, but knock before entering please."

"Alright, I get the picture you want time alone with your friends. As long as you don't make a mess."

"Promise, so Sirius, we better go get ready. We only have a few hours until they get here." James and Sirius both leapt up from the table. James gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Sirius up to his room.

Sirius had never been in James's room before, but he knew where it was. When James opened the door Sirius gasped. James's room was twice the size of the guest room Sirius had been staying in. This room even had its own bathroom.

James looked at Sirius and laughed. Sirius had a dumb founded look on his face.

"Pretty nice huh?"

"Nice, it's amazing, and I thought the guest room was big. That room was twice the size of my room at home but this!"

"That would make this four times the size. Yea, it's nice, but my parent's is amazing. Their room is up in the attic because they wanted the privacy. Well, I guess it'd be on the fourth landing. The third has the guest rooms. Well room, the other two are for when grandparents visit. My dad's parents, the Potters, have the bigger room because they are stubborn like that. They have clothes and everything in there. My other grandparents, my mom's, the Larks, well they have clothes in their room too, but not as nice furniture. Then there's the guest room where you were and Remus and peter are going to stay in. That room is usually for cousins and aunts and uncles. They don't visit as often though."

"So there's the basement where your dad keeps his stuff, like his own office, and of course you're storage room. The first floor, where the kitchen, living and family rooms are, the second floor consists of your room and two bathrooms and the games room, then there are the spare rooms then the fourth is your parent's space."

"Basically."

"My house may have landings and lots of rooms, but I don't think they are anything like this house."

"Well, how many landings are there in your house?"

"Let me think. The top level is my brother's room and my room. The floor below that is my parents room and a spare room, the next level has other pare rooms, then there's the kitchen and other office rooms and such then the basement also has a basement, which has a really long table for when family is around."

"So you have four levels as well."

"I guess so."

"Interesting, well, let's get your stuff brought up here and get that room ready for the two boys. We can set up the games room. There's a door that leads to it from my room."

"With all the money your family has why don't you have a house elf?"

"Well, my dad has thought about it but my mom says why get one when she's home and enjoys cleaning. It relaxes her."

"I guess, but I still say a house elf would be so much easier."

"Just because you have one?"

"Kreacher doesn't even take orders from me. He hates me, says I'm a bad kid because I don't believe in my family ways."

"I take it he likes your mother?"

"He adores her. I think he has a shrine in his cupboard of her and he worships her at night."

"Little creepy isn't it?"

"Yea, but that's the way he is. He'll follow a direct order but unless I threaten him or something he doesn't do as I say."

"Isn't that against the elf code or something?" James asked as he opened the guest room door.

"Well, not really, as long as he punishes himself for it. He does it a lot when I'm around because he hates taking orders from me."

"So if I were to meet this Kreacher, he'd be covered in bandages and things?"

"Nah, my mom heals him right up. She loves him more than my dad."

"Well," James said, "what's your dad like?"

"He's not as terrible as _her_," Sirius put emphasis on her as he closed his trunk, "but he's still evil and doesn't care what I do."

"Well do they even care if you're here?" James asked a she grabbed a handle of the trunk and Sirius grabbed the other. They picked it up as Sirius spoke again.

"Actually, they were pleased to see me go. I decorated my room with a Gryffindor banner. I put the sticking charm on while we were on the train and so they won't be able to take it down."

"You really like to bug your parents don't you?" James opened his bedroom door.

"Well, it makes me happy to make her mad," Sirius said as they set the trunk down by the bed that Victor had set up.

"I didn't notice the bed here a few minutes ago." James said as he sat on it.

"Yea, my dad did it. Probably apparted in and set it up the apparted out."

"Interesting, well is there anything else we really need to do to get ready for the other two."

"Just one," James said and he pulled out a note book.

"I have some ideas."

A/N: So, how's everyone enjoying it so far? I hope you like it. If anything ever gets confusing just let me know and ill explain it for you! Please review!


	10. Christmas for everyone

Ch 10 Christmas for everyone

While the boys were planning their pranks, Lily was at home with her parents and sister eating dinner.

"Lily, how is Hogwarts? It seems you haven't mentioned any of it."

"Oh," Lily said, glancing at Petunia. She didn't want to say anything that would upset her sister. "Well, it's ok."

"Well we want to hear all about it!"

"Really mom, it's not that exciting."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Well Mary MacDonald is one of my friends and there's Sev, the boy who lives near here."

"That Snape boy!" Petunia said suddenly. Her parents looked at her.

"Yea, Severus Snape, is that ok?"

"He's a Snape, that family is not right."

"Well, his mom's a witch, like me and his dad is a mug-. I mean a non-magical man."

"We should have them over for dinner sometime." Lily's mom said.

"No mom, it's fine. Sev wouldn't want it. Besides he stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. His dad had to go away and his mom went with him. Really it's no big deal."

After dinner Lily went to Petunia's room.

"Tunny, will you talk to me?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in four months and every time you sent a letter home you never said anything to me."

"I always told mom and dad to tell you hi!" Lily said.

"They sent me that message but there was no _how's she doing? _Or _Ill write to her soon_."

"I was mad at you before. I thought you hated me!"

"I do now!" Petunia said, she went to close her door but when she reached for it Lily said no and the door wouldn't move.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Petunia sounded scared.

"I don't know what happened. It's like my magic is stopping the door from closing cause I want to talk to you."

"Well you talk but I'm not listening." Petunia sat on her chair by her desk and opened her homework.

"Tunny please. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you."

"No your not. Just leave!"

Lily was upset at this but she let her guard down and let the door swing shut on its own. She walked into her room, took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Severus.

_Dear Sev,_

_I feel very alone at home. Petunia still hates me and now she won't talk to me. I guess I've ruined things with her. I miss you. I know you'd understand how I'm feeling. Write me back soon, I really need to talk._

_Lily._

Lily rolled the parchment up, tied it to Hermy's leg, her owl, and sent the letter to her friend. Perhaps that'll cheer him up and he will cheer her up.

Snape was sitting in the Slytherin common room. Hardly anyone stayed for the holidays. He was alone in the common room at the moment because it was lunch time. He wasn't hungry because he was too depressed. He was missing Lily too much.

Suddenly he heard a tapping noise on the common room door. He wandered over to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked. There was no answer just more tapping. He decided to open the door.

In flew an owl. It was a barn owl. It looked oddly familiar but he couldn't figure out who it was from. It wouldn't be his parents, they never sent him mail unless he sent them first. It couldn't be any of his relatives, why would they be writing him, his birthday wasn't even yet, it was a few days away. It could be birthday greetings but he highly doubted it.

He pulled the parchment off and recognized the writing and then realized who the owl was. The note was from Lily and this was her owl Hermy. He opened the parchment and read it. Just knowing Lily was thinking of him made him happy but when he read the note it made him feel even happier.

Lily was just as miserable as him. He took out a quill and parchment out immediately and wrote Lily back.

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry to here you are so upset. At least your with your family. I'm here alone with nobody. Even though your sister isn't talking to you, just remember you always have me. When I first got your note I thought it was from one of my family members, like a birthday wish but I was happier to hear from you. Ando don't worry, your sister will eventually come around and if she doesn't then it's her loss to lose someone as great as you. I miss you as well and please keep writing so I don't get lonely again._

_Sev_

Snape rolled the note up and tied it to Hermy and sent the owl back to Lily. At least this gives him something to expect through out the holidays. Suddenly he had an appetite and walked out the common room and up to the Great Hall for some food.

Meanwhile back at the Potter house Remus, Peter, James and Sirius were sitting in the games room going over plans.

"Ok, so we have a few ideas but we need to decide what we are actually going to do."

"Well, I like the idea Sirius came up with but I'm not sure if it's legal."

"Well, all we were going to do is tie him up and throw him in the forest."

"Exactly, I think we'd get expelled for that."

"It was a good plan though."

"Well, what else do we have?" asked Remus.

"Well, there's your plan. But I don't think it's a prank, more, well, it's not very good."

"Come on, if it happened to me-."

"Remus, switching his text books isn't a prank. Well, not a very good one anyways. You would care because you want good grades. Snivellus probably couldn't care less."

"I guess your right. So my plans out and Sirius's plans out. Peter didn't come up with anything." Peter looked ashamed at this.

"Well, there's always my plan." James said.

"Only problem is, you're not telling us what it is."

"Well then lean in close and prepared to be amazed.' James said and his friends leaned.

Lily was sitting at home. She had just gotten Severus's reply. It made hr happy but sad too. To know Severus was lonely made her sad, but it made her happy to know she wasn't the only lonely one. She read his reply several times before replying to it. She had forgotten his birthday was coming up. She decided she'd go out and get him a gift before replying though. She wanted to surprise him. She told her mom she'd be back in an hour and she took her Christmas money to get Severus an amazing gift.

Lily walked out the door and into town. She wasn't sure if Severus would want a muggle gift but would have to try. She knew he was half muggle but she didn't know what he had that was muggle. She remembered he had changed into his Hogwarts robes as son as he could so she had a feeling he didn't like the muggle world, but she also knew he's love anything from her,

She opened the door to her favourite book store. Maybe she could get him a special book. Lily looked around but didn't see anything that would suit Severus. She went into a supplies store. But didn't see anything. She finally knew what to get him though, Lily walked into the science store. It was a special store that sold special ingredients. She also happened to know, thanks to Severus, that a wizard owned it and had a secret room to a potions section.

Lily walked up to the counter and looked around. Severus told her that when ever he visited the place he had to make sure no one was watching and that the right man was behind the counter. Morty was a man with brown hair and was missing an eye. In it's place was a red glass eye that could detect magic on a person.

Morty looked at Lily and Lily looked back. She knew what to do, Severus had told her everything.

"Potion lotion."

"Ah, a young witch eh?"

"Well Morty, Severus Snape's birthday is coming up and I need a gift."

"A Christmas gift isn't enough?"

"Morty, Sev told me you two were some what close. He said he always spent his time here when ever his parents fought,"

"Ar, that was often. He loved it here. I suppose your right, Snape was a young lad who liked the room and was always looking at the books and even once or twice made up a potion. He made an excellent Sleeping Draught."

"That would be why he made an excellent one the first time we had to in our first class. He was helping me out on the train, giving me tips and stuff. I made a pretty decent one."

"Well little lady, you'll make a nice little potioneer. What house are you in anyway?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ah, a brave young girl, are yeh?"

"I guess, I didn't think a muggle born would be in any worthy house. I was wrong."

"Snape is friends with a mudblood?"

"What's a Mudblood?" Lily asked. She'd never heard of the term before.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't think Snape, or al people, well, I guess that's what happens when you live in a muggle neighbourhood."

Lily was confused but she didn't let it show. She asked Morty what to get Severus.

"Snape would like potion ingredient with a splash of muggle chemistry acids."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Lily asked. She knew from Muggle School that acids were not to be messed with.

"Snape's a smart lad. He knows what to do."

"Of course he does. So, is that going to be a lot of money?"

"Well, for a smart young potioneer like yourself, and for being a young witch, that'll be five gallons, 7 sickles and 2 Knuts."

"Well, I have four gallons, seven sickles and two knuts."

"Well, I guess I'll have to tab the gallon."

"Thank you Morty. I'm so glad Severus will have one good gift for his birthday." Lily paid Morty and had the gift wrapped. She walked out the door feeling happy and knowing Severus will have a happy birthday.

_Sev,_

_I'm sending you this early so it cheers you up. Happy Birthday. I hope you like it and your friend from the store says hi. It was easy to find and he was a lot of help. I never realized how experienced you were in potions. I miss you still but I know you'll miss me more once you get this but just remember I'll be back in a week._

_Lily._

Severus was at Hogwarts. It was the last day of holidays and everyone came back tomorrow. He was feeling lonely because he had not heard from Lily yet. He decided to walk up to the library and get some books so he could finish his potions essay. He still needed to explain exactly why the Polyjuice potion was illegal. He knew the basics but he needed the facts.

Severus walked up the dungeon steps and into the main hall. The great hall was to his left but he needed to turn right and go up the marble staircase to get to the library. Suddenly an owl swooped down in front of him and laded on the marble stairs railing. Snape recognized it as Lily's owl and noticed it he had a package.

Severus decided to ditch the library and see what Lily had sent him. He grabbed Hermy and ran back down the dungeon steps and into the Slytherin common room. It was still empty except for one boy. The only other Slytherin that stayed here was a seventh year who had a really big test to get ready for. It was odd for a Slytherin to study so hard but he was in his Newt year and therefore had it harder.

Snape ignored him and ripped open the package. The first thing he noticed was a letter. He opened it first. When he finished reading he was excited. Lily had got him a gift for his birthday. He had never had any real friends that bought him gifts before. He was a little confused on what Lily meant by his friend from the store. He was liking Lily more and more as he realized how much she cared about him.

He opened the gift and realized immediately what Lily meant about the store man now. She had gone to the science store in the muggle town but Morty, the owner, sold potion ingredients to witches and wizards that showed magical powers, and knew the password. He was so happy about the ingredients she got him. Basic potion kit items and a few muggle acids. It was the perfect gift and he had the feeling Morty had picked it out. He was going to write Lily back and thank her but he realized she was coming home tomorrow so he would just wait and meet her when she entered the school. He was so excited to thank her he could barely sleep that night.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it and if anything confused you just let me know and ill help you!


	11. back to hogwarts

Ch 11 Back to Hogwarts

Sirius and James walked through the barrier and onto the platform. They spotted Remus and Peter and went to talk to them. They all put their trunks on the train and found a compartment. Sirius stayed in the compartment while the others went to say bye to their parents. James was right outside the compartment window with his mother, Vallery Potter. Victor had to go to work so it was just her.

"James, I want you to send me an owl as soon as you get back. I want to make sure you two got back safely." Vallery had come to think of Sirius as a son over the past couple of weeks he stayed with them. Sirius was a charmer and an easy person to get along with and everyone seemed to like him.

"Alright mom, I'll send an owl when we get there."

"Where's Sirius anyways?"

"In the compartment," James said pointing to the window.

Sirius opened the window to say goodbye to Mrs. Potter.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you for the holidays Mrs. Potter."

"It was nothing Sirius, and remember, you are always welcome."

"Thanks. Tell Mr. Potter I say thank you as well."

"I will dear, and Peter, Remus, it was nice having you over for a few days."

"it was a lot of fun, thank you Mrs. Potter." Remus said. James suspected Remus was a little uncomfortable when he was at his house. He knew Remus didn't have much money and that it was different to stay at a place where it was so warm and comforting. He even suspected it was a change for Peter because he seemed to love the house more than Remus did, or maybe it was just the motherly love Mrs. Potter gave off.

"Well you boys have a good time at Hogwarts. James, Sirius, stay out of trouble."

"Mom, you know we wouldn't do anything too…well serious."

"Just don't get another detention. I don't like to know my son is a trouble maker. Or his friends neither."

James looked at Sirius. He was feeling a little uneasy about the prank now, but after all it was his prank they were going to pull and it was going to be great. But on the other hand he hated to disappoint his mother, even if his father thought it was all jokes.

"I'll try mom, but I can't make any promises."

"Well, just don't do anything too dangerous or anything that'll get you expelled."

"Well, that's not a problem. We wouldn't want to get expelled."

"Yea Mrs. Potter, we like school, I mean we learn magic what more could a kid want?"

"Well, just keep that in mind. Good bye Sirius, James, you boys better get on the train."

James leaned forwards to give his mother a hug and then ran on the train. Lily was right in front of him but he didn't say anything to her because he knew she wouldn't say anything back. He messed things up with her and decided to just forget her.

"James, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Remus, remember you asked the same question when we were making up the plans. Yes, as long s we follow the plan everything will go perfectly."

"Just want to make sure. Let's find Sirius."

"Shouldn't be too far away." James said and they walked up the aisle and into the compartment Sirius was in.

James walked into the castle with Sirius and his friends at his side. The first thing he saw when he entered the Hall was Snivellus. Then he saw Lily running towards him and hugging him. James felt a pang of jealousy which made him want to pull the prank on Snivellus right that moment. It wasn't right though, they still had some last things to work out and besides there were a lot of people around that it wouldn't be quiet right yet.

James walked right past them with out looking back. His friends followed and they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. They had their trunks already up there, it seems the schools house elves, which James's dad told him about, worked fast.

"So, did you see Snivellus in the Hall? I am so excited to pull this prank!" James said.

"Yea, but could it possibly be because Evans was hugging him?" Sirius asked.

"I'm over her since I messed things up with her in the Hospital Wing. But Snivellus is so going to get it!" James said.

"Here, here." Sirius said.

"Hey Peter, did you bring the rope by any chance?"

"Yea, I put it in my truck. Hopefully they weren't searched because I don't think it'll be aloud." Peter Squeaked.

"I'm sure they don't search the trunks and if they do then we should report them, it's an invasion of privacy." Remus said.

"Well, check your trunk. The elves brought them up already."

Peter waddled over to his trunk and opened it up. After a few minutes of searching he extracted a rope. It was a long silver looking thing that didn't exactly look like a rope but more like a chain.

"Good, now we may not actually need it. It all depends on if plan a goes well."

"Yes James we know the plan. Now, I don't think we actually came up with a plan b."

"No Sirius, we didn't but I'm sure we won't need it."

"James, you are a terrible planner."

"Well, I did come up with the idea. I can't be that bad."

"True, so we'll start tomorrow."

"Good plan. Now let's go get some dinner before all the good food is gone." And the four boys walked out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

"James, it's now or never." Sirius said.

"Well, Sirius, you get the information on how to get into the Kitchen from that fourth year. You're a charmer you should be able to get the info and besides, we are in with the Gryffindors for pulling that first prank on Snivellus. They still love us."

"Alright, I'm going and I'll have the mirror on me. You need to copy down the directions as he says it so we don't forget."

"Right and I'll make sure I have the cloak so we can nip down there after dinner or something. We need to befriend at least one so we have an inside person. Besides, you have a house elf so you know the rules and everything."

"Well, James that may be a problem because House Elves aren't aloud to give away information or do anything that'll hurt their master."

"Snivellus isn't their master so we should be fine."

"Point well taken, ok, here I go." Sirius got up and walked towards the fourth year. Sirius was able to get his name from a third year named Marlene Koffer. Sirius took out his mirror whispered James into it and put it into his pocket. All James could see was black, from the inside of the pocket but he could hear everything that happened between Sirius and Igor McKinnon.

"Igor McKinnon?" Sirius asked. Igor turned and looked at Sirius. He smiled. He had white teeth and was a pretty handsome boy. He had blonde hair styled in a shag.

"Sirius Black, the prankster. Any new plans coming between you and Potter?"

"Actually, it's funny you ask that. I was wondering how you were able to get into the kitchen."

Igor looked around.

"Well, I guess I can trust you. Come over here," Igor led Sirius over to a corner where he was sure no one would over hear.

"Well, it's quiet simple really. My dad told me how to do it. He was a sneak when he was here but he always seemed to get caught or in trouble when eve he tried to go around at night."

"Hmm, sounds like my kind of guy." Sirius said.

"Yea, well anyways, do you know the door that leads to the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Sure, the door by the dungeons."

"Exactly, well all you have to do is go down those stairs and then there's this painting of fruit and you tickle the pear and it turns into a doorknob. You turn the knob and you're in."

"That's very helpful," Sirius said.

"So, you want to let me in on the prank?"

"Unfortunately, we don't really have anything yet," Sirius lied easily, "but if we come up with something, I'll talk to James and we may consider it. We are hoping to come up with something with your information you just gave me."

"Sirius, just remember that this information is between you me and I guess James. Besides that, don't tell your little rat friend Peter or that shaggy one Remus."

"Sure, make's sense. I'll make sure James and I don't tell a soul." Sirius said. Igor nodded his approval and walked away. Sirius took the mirror out of his pocket and whispered into it.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yea I did, good job mate." James said. Sirius put the mirror back with a satisfied smile.

That night James and Sirius snuck out under the cover of the cloak, which they finally told Remus and Peter about because it was significant to the plan. James and Sirius followed the path and directions Igor gave them and went down to the kitchens. Sirius tickled the pear and a door knob appeared just as Igor said it would. Sirius turned the knob and they pulled off the cloak before entering. Sure enough house elves were working away in the kitchen.

"Hellos Sir's is there something we can do for you?" asked a house elf with dark blue eyes and ears that flapped down like a dogs. They were shaped as a bat but flopped down the side of his head, He had a squeaky voice and wore a small version of a Hogwarts uniform but it was different then the ones students wore.

"Hello, I'm James and this is Sirius and we were wondering if any of you would like to be friends with us?"

James thought it was best to get straight to the point because that way it gave them more time to get friendly with them.

"Master Dumbledore requests us not to get friendly with the students." Said a darker house elf. She had a darker brown skin and purple eyes. She was taller then the first elf but had just as squeaky voice.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be ok with it, it's not like we want you to do everything for us, like our homework, or sneak us food we're not aloud. We just want some of you to be friends with."

"I have a house elf that is crank and we just wanted to prove all house elves aren't like mine." Sirius said. James thought it was a pretty good cover story.

The house elves looked a little uncomfortable at this.

"We house elves don't like to be labelled by one of our kind." Said the little house elf.

"Well, that's why we're here." James said. He had to admit, Sirius knew what he was doing.

Most of the house elves still looked uncomfortable and turned away and got back to work. The little house elf however seemed happy to be friends with them.

"I don't have many friends," he squeaked. "My name is Moppy, most of the house elves don't' like me because I'm smaller and younger and they's think I'm too little to work here."

"Well Moppy we'll be your friends." James said.

"Thank yous. Can I get you any food?" he asked.

"A couple Pumpkin Pastries would be great Moppy." Sirius said.

Moppy ran off to get the pastries and when he came back he handed them to James. James and Sirius turned to go.

"We'll be back later Moppy." James said.

"See you sir's." Moppy said and he and the other house elves bowed James and Sirius out of the kitchen.

"Well, that was easier then we expected it to be." Sirius said.

"Well, when there's a house elf that is lonely and needs a friend, well, it is easier."

"True, so part A is almost complete, all we have to do is have him earn our trust and we need to earn his."

"Shouldn't be too hard, let's tell the others and get a check on that."

"Right, so, you still think we can pull this off?"

"Defiantly, shouldn't be too hard, just a simple little plan which causes extreme humiliation."

"You realize Snivellus will hate us for life for this."

"Of course, but that's all the fun of it."

"James, your more a rebel then I thought you were."

"All thanks to you mate." James said.

"Well, I have a way of charming people to do what I'd like them to do, or behave the way they should. I mean look at Peter, we got him out of his little shy spot and now he's pulling pranks with us and becoming more ell known."

"And wasn't Remus a little nerd before too?" asked James.

"Yup, we've really developed them." Sirius said.

They walked up to the common room and said the new password, woodchuck, and entered the common room. They pulled off the cloak seeing it was empty besides their two friends, who waited up for them.

"Did you convince them?" asked Remus. He was sceptical about the idea saying they'll never win them over.

"Well, we convinced one. It was funny actually, he was all for it and all James did was ask him to be friends." Sirius said.

"Really, well that's a little amazing. I never thought it would work."

"Well Remus you just have to keep an open mind about it." James said.

"Ok, tell me what really happened."

Remus was too smart for them and James knew it.

"The elf was lonely, he had no friends, and they all hated him because he was too young and little."

"Well, as long as you have one on our side the plan should go as planned."

"Exactly, well, we still need to work with them tomorrow and get him to trust us a little more. Remus, I hope you'll be able to get the potion right."

"I will, just make sure I have all the ingredients and all will go as planned."

"Perfect, now, sleep first then we can continue to work on it. It has to go perfectly so let's get some rest." James said and they packed up their things and went up to bed.


	12. Preperations

Ch 12 Preparations

James and Sirius spent the next few days going to the kitchens when they had time. They's go down after dinner and get extra desert and at night. They'd talk to Moppy and even spend some weekends and hours there.

One Saturday, two weeks after they met Moppy, James and Sirius were sneaking down to the kitchen, under cover of the cloak. Sirius was about to pull the door open but stopped with a small crack in the door. James looked at him but Sirius put his finger up to his mouth as if to say _shh_ and they both put their ears up to the door. Sirius was the one closest and could see into the room. What he saw scared him and he motioned James over to look. The scene scared James as well.

The first thing James saw was Moppy lying on the floor unconscious. Then you saw Dumbledore and McGonagall talking to an elf they knew by the name of Daisy. Daisy was an average height house elf with long black bat like ears and skin. She had dark green eyes and was talking to Dumbledore.

"Master, Moppy was a traitor-."

"Daisy, that doesn't give you the right to harm him. He was half your size and four times younger your age." Dumbledore said in that calm but serious voice of his.

"Daisy, is sorry she disappointed her master." And she ran towards the wall.

"Daisy, you are not to harm yourself," Dumbledore said lazily. Daisy fell to the floor because she stopped running suddenly. After a moment she got up.

"Now, I need to know what happened. What did you do to Moppy?"

"Daisy stunned him sir and miss."

"Well, Daisy is on probation for this. You can not work for a week. If your attitude does not change I'm afraid I may have to give you clothes." Dumbledore said regretfully. He didn't like to fire his house elves. They were well behaved and worked hard to do a good job.

Daisy looked shocked and scared at this.

"Daisy will do better master!" she wailed.

"For your sake I hope so," McGonagall said.

"Minerva let us leave. Daisy, you are to come with me."

Daisy got up. Sirius quickly shut the door and backed away towards the wall. James and Sirius hid by the wall and watched as Dumbledore walked out, Daisy following and McGonagall with Moppy in her arms.

"Minerva, take Moppy to Poppy, she'll recover him. Daisy, I'd like you to apparate up to my office with me. We don't need students seeing you." Daisy clutched Dumbledore's arm and with a crack were gone. McGonagall cast a disillusionment charm on herself and Moppy and walked away.

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"Should we see what exactly happened?" asked James. Sirius nodded and they tickled the pear and pulled open the door handle. The first thing they noticed was the elves weren't as energetic as they usually were.

The house elves seemed a little down and scared. When the door opened they were worried but once they saw who it was they relaxed a little but not much. A little grey house elf, by the name of Korky, bowed to them and spoke.

"Sir's we were expecting you's. I'm afraid Moppy isn't here."

"We know, we saw them carry him away. But what happened?" asked Sirius. It was vital Moppy get better, he was part of the plan.

"Daisy stunned him for saying he was going to help you's with a secret plan." Another elf, Bot, said.

"Korky will help if Moppy isn't better." Korky said. A lot of other house elves nodded at this.

"We disapprove of what Daisy did and hope you don't judge us by that and we want to help." Bot said.

James and Sirius said thanks but that they had to leave. They took some snacks with them but not a lot. Their plan was working. They were gaining the trust of more of the elves and that meant their prank may be pulled off after all.

James and Sirius went back to the kitchen the next day to find Moppy feeling better. Daisy was on suspension still and when James asked Moppy if he was better, Moppy only had mean things to say.

"Daisy was being a bad elf. She shouldn't have used her magic on a fellow elf."

"Well Moppy, you still want to help us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sir's."

"Bot would like to help you's too."

"Korky will help as well." And the next thing they knew the whole kitchen was up for helping James and Sirius with their plan.

"Ok, we'll be down here tomorrow evening before dinner," James said.

"We'll have two other boys with us and Remus, one of the boys, will have the stuff we need for Snivellus's food." Sirius added.

"Yes sir's." the elves said and James and Sirius walked out of the kitchen.

"It's actually going to work. Did Remus finish the potion?" asked James.

"Last night, he said it needs to set for thirty six hours, which is perfect because that's enough time to pull this off.

"So, let's get back up to the common room and let them know." James and Sirius ran upstairs. They ran all the way up to the tower. James and Sirius were both out of breath when they got there. James grabbed them both a glass of water and then after resting a few minutes Sirius whispered everything to Remus and Peter.

"Well, the potion is hidden in my trunk, if you really wanted you could bring it down before tomorrow evening."

"Too risky, rather do it under cover of the cloak tomorrow."

"As long as it'll work."

"It will." Remus reassured them

The boys walked down to the kitchen together under the cloak. Remus was carrying the cauldron and they and they were having troubles walking. They all just fir under the cloak but the cauldron made it hard to walk fast.

James already was down to the kitchens earlier that day to make sure everyone was ready. Daisy still wasn't back, which was a good thing because they didn't need her distractions. By the time they were able to get to the portrait and in it, the elves were putting the food on the tables.

"Korky, Bot and Moppy, here's the stuff. You have to make sure that Severus Snape has it in his food. Use your magic, I'm sure there's a way you can do it without the notice of anyone," Remus said.

"Yes sir." Korky said. The three of them hurried over to the food at the Slytherin side of the room. Since the Great Hall was noisy, Moppy was able to apparate up into the room and see where Snivellus was sitting and back. He showed Bot and Korky where he was and they put stuff on three pieces of chicken, a baked potato and two pieces of corn on the cob.

"Korky will hide and make sure the young boy eats the food." And Korky left to hide in the Hall.

"Korky is very good at hiding. He's always hiding in the school. He knows everything there is to know abut Hogwarts." Moppy said.

"Korky has taught Bot lots." Bot said. It seemed Bot and Korky were very good friends. As Bot walked away to double check they had the potion in the food, James walked over to Moppy.

"Moppy, thanks a lot for helping us."

"No, Moppy must thank James Potter and Sirius Black. They's helped Moppy make friends. Bot and Korky like Moppy now." Moppy had tears in his eyes.

"We're glad we could help. We better get up to the Great Hall so we can see this though, or else it would be point less." James said to Moppy.

"James, I think it's time to go." Sirius said.

"You read my mind mate, any seer blood in your family?"

"Ha ha, no, we just think alike." Sirius said. They said a quick good bye to the elves and thanked them all. They put on the cloak and snuck out the door and walked up to the Great Hall.

**A/N: Wow, another short chapter! I'm so used to writing longer ones that these short ones amaze me lol, anyways I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review!**


	13. The worst trouble yet

Ch 13 The Worst trouble yet (this prank is thanks to the help of Alise Rhines)

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus pulled off the cloak as they reached the top of the stairs. James stuffed it into the pocket of his robes and they walked into the Great Hall as if nothing happened. They walked over to the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius took seats beside each other facing Snivellus. Peter and Remus sat across from them.

The plates filled with food. James was watching Snivellus when Sirius tapped him on the shoulder. James looked at him, he was pointing at the corner of the room where a flag hung on the wall. Korky was standing there moving his hands around and muttering while looking at Snivellus. James looked back at Snape and saw him grabbing the chicken, potato and corn that had the potion in it.

Snape took a bite of the food. James knew the potion would take a little to react and needed to eat most of the food that was given to him. James took a piece of chicken himself and started to eat. He was still watching Snape though and waiting for the potion to react. Snape had already eaten his chicken and potato. He was about to eat the corn when suddenly a huge boil appeared on his forehead.

James tapped Sirius on the shoulder, but he needn't had to. Sirius was already laughing silently. Remus and Peter turned around and looked too. Snape had already sprouted boils all over his face. They were also starting to appear on his arms, neck, and everywhere else. People were starting to notice now.

Everywhere James looked he saw people laughing and pointing at Snape. Lily was one of the few not laughing by the time the professors noticed what everyone was laughing at. Most of the Slytherins weren't laughing but that was because they knew it was another house that did it, but some were because it was a funny sight.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall both got up and ran towards Snape.

"Horace, come here." Dumbledore said.

Professor Slughorn came over hurriedly to see what was happening. The whole Great Hall was silent. Everyone was watching. Snape was sitting there with a very angry look on his face. Slughorn examined him.

"Albus, bring him up to the Hospital Wing. I'll be up in a moment."

Dumbledore and McGonagall both grabbed hold of Snape. Before they left the hall Dumbledore spoke, and it wasn't in his usual calm tone.

"When I find out who did this, there will be major consequences." They walked out the door. Slughorn left seconds after. As soon as they were gone chatter broke out across the hall.

All James could hear were people asking who did it, taking guesses at who they thought it was and what would happen to them. James had a suspicion a few people guessed it was them. He had a bigger feeling that Lily knew it was them. She was glaring at them as if she was totally convinced and that she was going to rat on them.

"Sirius, we may have a problem." James whispered. He pointed at Lily.

"Mate, she doesn't know it was us. She has suspicions, everyone is having them. But how could she know. We're safe James, trust me."

James still wasn't convinced.

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore made a speech, and it wasn't one James wanted to hear.

"SILENCE!" everyone in the Hall looked at him. "As you all know, yesterday someone's food was contaminated. We are doing all we can do to find out the person or persons responsible for it. The Minister for Magic has been informed because of the situation.

"I must warn all of you now, we are taking this very seriously. Suspicions that Voldemort-." The whole Hall made small noises at this.

No one ever spoke You-Know-Who's name. Dumbledore called for silence again and everyone went silent.

"As I was saying, suspicions that lord Voldemort may have been involved in it, although I do not understand why he would attack a Slytherin, is very serious. If a student was responsible for this there will be big consequences. If the person or persons responsible come forwards, then they may not be punished as terribly. Right now they are facing suspicion, maybe even expulsion.

"You may go back to your food and head off to your classes." Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and they were deep in conversation.

James looked at Sirius.

"What do we do?"

"Well, if they find out it was us, and we don't turn ourselves in, we most likely will be expelled, but if we turn ourselves in-."

"We may be expelled anyways." Remus said.

"If Dumbledore is saying something about Volde-."

"Sirius! Don't say his name!"

"Why not Peter, it's a name. I don't get why everyone is so scared to say it."

"Sirius, what if he tries to kill your family?!" Remus asked.

"He won't. They are dark wizards and believe in his ways. They even call him the _dark lord_."

"Well, I guess his name isn't that bad, but I still feel uneasy for you to say it." James said.

"Fine, I won't say it. But anyways, if Dumbledore is thinking he may have something to do with it, we are going to be in serious trouble."

"I know, but they'll go easy on us if we turn ourselves in." Remus said.

"We should go discuss this somewhere else…where there's no chance of us being overheard." James said.

The others agreed and they got up and walked away. They had another half hour until classes started so they went up to their dorm. It was empty.

"We need to decide whether or not to turn ourselves in." Sirius said.

Remus put his hand up, "I vote we do. It'll be less trouble that way."

"We know Remus's vote, James what say you?"

"Well, it's true it'll be easier, but we are going to be in so much trouble."

"That's not an answer!" Sirius said. He seemed strained.

"Sirius, what do you say we do?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, we all need an input. Maybe if we voted privately. Write down what we should do and do it."

Everyone agreed. James took a piece of parchment and started to think.

A few minutes later Peter was reading the answers out.

"Well, you'll be surprised to notice we all want to turn ourselves in."

James was stunned. He took all the pieces and read them himself. Sure enough they all said _turn self in_.

"Well, when shall we do it?" Sirius asked.

"As soon as possible." Remus replied and grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

It was after dinner. Everyone had eaten and were heading back to their common rooms. James and his friends had decided during History of Magic that they should turn themselves in after dinner. For once Remus didn't take notes because he was too anxious.

"Well, it's now or never." James said.

They walked up to the Staff table. Only a few teachers remained. Of those teachers McGonagall. Slughorn, Dumbledore and Hagrid were there. James and Sirius were a little nervous to walk up there. They all looked at each other and got up.

James's heart was beating a mile a minute as the approached the table. Dumbledore and Slughorn were deep in discussion.

"If we could just fine-." Slughorn stopped and looked at the boys. Dumbledore also looked at them.

"What can I do for you boys?" asked Dumbledore.

"We need to tell you something." Remus said.

**A/N: Once again thank you Alise for the prank I loved it lol! What did you guys think of it? Please review and let me know. **


	14. pay back

Ch 14 Pay Back

Dumbledore watched them as they talked. They were standing in his office. McGonagall and Slughorn were there along with Madam Pomfrey and Snape. When they finished talking everyone looked at Dumbledore.

"So all of this was a prank?" he asked.

"Yes sir." James replied.

"You realize all the trouble you caused because of this?"

"Yes sir,"

"Minerva, they are in your house. I will leave their punishment to you. If Horace, Poppy and Severus could please leave, I'll call you back in when it's time."

They all walked out, Snape had a deadly look to his face. McGonagall waited until Dumbledore was at his desk again.

"You four have disgraced the name house of Godric Gryffindor." She started. They just looked at her. James was scared of what was coming.

"I have warned you before about getting into trouble."

"Professor, please just listen. It was a harmless prank. Snivellus healed fine, you found the counter potion and everyone is-."

"Mr. Potter, I don't want to hear it. I have no idea how yu were able to pull this off and honestly, I'd rather not know. For something this big the proper punishment should be suspension at the least."

Remus looked like he was about to cry. He was able to get a new wand from his parents for keeping up his marks for the first semester but if he could do it for the whole year he was going to get new books and robes and quills.

"Mr. Lupin, you are a model student. Top marks in most of your classes, and transfiguration isn't an easy subject to expert and you have been doing very well. Unfortunately if you have to be suspended so be it. It may teach you a lesson."

Remus nodded and turned away. James was certain he saw a few tears fall down his face.

"As for Mr. Pettigrew, maybe if you took your time during your suspension to study. Your marks are low in most of your classes. Study during the suspicion. Potter, Black, your marks are average. Do homework, which you are still expected to do even if you aren't in the classes. The library is off limits and the Great Hall is only to be used for meals. You are not to leave the common room, I will have a guard watching you but you will not know he or she is.

"Any questions?"

"Are you going to tell the whole school it was us?" James asked.

"Well, we will be reporting that we caught the persons responsible and they were given their punishments. I'm sure it won't take everyone long to know, though. I'm sure Severus will make it a priority to tell everyone it was you." Dumbledore said.

"A weeks suspensions and a few weeks Saturday detentions. No Quidditch games for the rest of the year either." McGonagall finished.

"Yes Professor." The boys said together.

"You may leave, but first we are going to call Snape in here and you are going to apologize. Never in my years since I've been here have I seen such behaviour I may add."

Slughorn and Snape walked back in. Madam Pomfrey decided to go back to the Hospital wing seeing as her patient was fine.

"Boys?"

"Sorry Snape." James said regretfully.

"Yea, me too." Peter and Remus said.

"Sorry Snivellus, but if you weren't such an easy target we wouldn't have done anything." Sirius said.

"Black, that's another week's detention. Now back to the common room. I'll be in there to make sure you are behaving." And the boys walked out.

Slughorn and Snape walked out behind them. Snape had the ugliest look on his face, You could tell all he wanted to do was cause them pain and humiliation as he had. James was sure that if Slughorn wasn't there they would've been cursed from here to the next century.

"Remus, I am going to miss you in my classes." Slughorn said.

"Well sir, I made a mistake and I must face my consequences." Remus said.

"Mistake, you didn't make a mistake, you did it on purpose and you wait, I will get you back." Snape said and walked away before Slughorn could say another word.

"That boy has a temper, but he is a brilliant potion maker." Slughorn said and he too walked away.

"Suspension, my parents are going to kill me." Remus said.

"Well, mine will probably not let me out of the house again, and if Sirius is lucky, never let him come back."

"How will I be lucky?"

"Because if my mom gets a hold on you, she'll treat and punish you like a son." James said and they walked back to the common room in silence. James was thinking too much on how his mother is going to react.

"Your teachers will not draw attention to your absence. They have been told and I will have someone bring you your homework. You are to stay in here and work while students are in classes, I don't want to see you out of here. Understood?"

"Yes, professor."

It was Monday morning and classes were about to start. There was no one in the common room and McGonagall was about to leave for her third year class.

"Remember, the walls have eyes and I will know if you misbehave again." And she walked out the room.

"This is not good. We are trapped here except for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Peter said.

"Calm down, mate, there are always ways to get around it."

"If you are talking about going under the cloak-."

"Is it so terrible Remus?" asked Sirius.

"James, it's not a good idea. We got in enough trouble. All this because you hate a kid you probably don't even know." Remus argued.

"I thought you enjoyed pranking on Snivellus?" asked Sirius.

"It was fun at first, but if you are going to get me in trouble with the headmaster and ruin my chances of getting good grades-."

"Relax Remus, besides, you are going to be able to get around it. Don't you have to take your medication Wednesday night?"

Remus yelped a little. It sounded a little like a dog.

"I almost forgot the full moon is Wednesday."

"Yea, but no big deal." James said.

"So, what should we do first?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I'm doing my homework. You goof off if you want to but I'm doing my studies." Said Reus and he grabbed his books, sat at a table and started to work.

"Maybe we should do some homework." James said.

"If you want to get through life-."

"Sirius, this isn't funny. We are in serious trouble. I don't think anyone has gotten suspended from Hogwarts before." James said.

"Ok, relax. We'll lay low for sure."

"Thank you, Peter, can you pass me that book?" asked James. Peter handed it to him and they spent the rest of the day doing homework, only leaving to eat lunch and dinner. James got through all his homework that day and McGonagall came to collect and distribute and give them their new work.

All that evening after dinner, everyone was questioning the boys to see if it was actually them who boiled up Snape. James was keeping quiet, he kept himself buried in his books. He knew nothing good would come out of this and didn't want reason to make it a bigger deal. McGonagall had also warned them about talking about it.

"Snape is saying it was you. He's telling anyone who'll listen, so basically the Slytherins and that little red haired girl." Said Bradley Rogers of the Quidditch team.

"Yea, Evans is the only one who'll listen really because the Slytherins just want to get us Gryffindors in trouble." Sirius said.

"Agreed, so was it you guys though?" he asked.

"Can't say, but lets just say, if the sky is blue we are your people." Sirius said.

Everyone around them applauded until someone spoke.

"Oh yes, you are so cool. Picking on someone just to make yourself feel more superior." It was Lily Evans.

"Evans, why don't you go and comfort your little boy pal." Sirius said. James decided to join in.

"Evans, you know it was funny. I saw that smirk on your face when it happened."

Lily's face reddened a little but she stood her ground. "I did not smirk. Why would I laugh at a friend? Slytherins may be bad but not all are. If you knew the whole story you wouldn't be laughing. Severus is twice the wizard you are and has four times the brains."

"That's big talk for a small girl." James retorted.

Lily glared at him and stalked away.

"Girls," Sirius said and the people around them laughed.

"Well, the prank was brilliant. Whoever thought of it was a master. By the way, how did you manage _not_ to pull it off?" Bradley asked. He put sarcasm on the not.

"Well, we can't really speak of it. Its top secret and none of anyone's business." James said. Just then Peter walked over and sat down.

"And here's Peter, another one that _wasn't_ involved." This time Sirius was the one speaking and putting sarcasm on words, this time on the wasn't.

"Hey Peter, my name is Bradley. That's some prank."

Peter didn't know what to say. He seemed surprised that someone other than James, Sirius and Remus was talking to him.

"Yea, it was a fun thing. McGonagall is coming by the way." He added to James and Sirius.

"Thanks for the tip. You guys need to leave. We aren't supposed to be talking to anyone." James said. The other agreed and waked away talking bout the brilliance of the prank.

McGonagall walked in.

"Boys, my office, now." Was all she said. They looked at each other and got up and followed her out the common room. When they reached her office they found a surprise waiting for them. Snape was in er office along with Lily.

"I have reason to believe that these two were planning on invading you." McGonagall started. "What do you have to say for yourselves."

"They deserve anything we were going to do. Not that we were going to do anything." Lily said glaring at the four boys while Snape smirked.

"Miss Evans, I'm surprised by your attitude." McGonagall said.

"Professor, you don't understand, all year these boys, mostly Potter and Black, have been picking and teasing Severus. Since they met him on the train, all he said was he wanted to be in Slytherin and Potter and Black start to taunt him."

"It's true Professor." Snape said.

"Boys, is this true?"

"No Professor," Sirius said.

"Evans is just trying to get us in trouble." James said.

"Well, I'll be speaking to Professor Slughorn about this Snape, meanwhile the both of you will serve detention with these four boys tomorrow night. Dismissed." The boys walked out.

"You wait, we will get you." Lily said. "So you better watch your back." And her and Snape walked away.

"Evans try to get us? I'd like to see her try." James said and Sirius smirked and the other two laughed as well.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right now." McGonagall walked up to them as they were eating breakfast. By her orders they had to sit away from everyone else. The boys got up and followed McGonagall out the hall. People stared as they walked by. They walked down a corridor to a stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Droubles." McGonagall said and the gargoyle sprang aside. Behind the gargoyle was a moving stone staircase. The boys and McGonagall walked onto the staircase and it brought them up to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," Dumbledore said when McGonagall knocked. "Ah boys, I was expecting you. After I wrote to your parents I asked them to send letter up here rather then to the Great Hall, in case they wanted to send a certain red envelope that blows up." James looked worried at this.

"I am expecting letters any moment now, as they are usually delivered about now in the Great Hall. I asked for letters to be sent up here as to not draw attention to you. I believe those are owls now." Dumbledore pointed out the window. Sure enough James recognized his family's owl. Remus and Peter obviously recognized owls too as they had a worried look on their faces. Sirius was the only one who didn't seem worried, and he had a good point, as there were only three owls, but James still suspected Sirius would be mentioned in his letter, or at least that's what James hoped it was.

The window was open and the three owls flew in. One landed in front of Remus carrying a normal looking envelope. Peter's letter was a normal one as well but James's was red and he didn't want to open it but knew what happens if you ignore a howler.

"James, you better open it." Sirius advised.

"Fine, but you better be prepared, because if I know my mom, there's going to be something about you in here as well." James took the howler from his owl Joint. He opened it cautiously but it was still as loud as ever. James was thankful he wasn't in the Great Hall.

"James Victor Potter, How dare you hurt that poor boy. Your father and I are both very disappointed in you and Sirius should have known better as well. If you don't smarten up your act you can bet there will be no more friends aloud. I am taking away a few items in your room for now, when you get back for the Summer. You will not be coming home for Easter but shall remain at Hogwarts to serve your detentions as you should. When your father gets home, he'll be hearing about this. You and James better behave yourselves if you want to remain friends." And the Howler blew up and landed in ashes on Dumbledore's desk.

"You got it bad mate." Remus said.

"What does your letter say?" Sirius asked. He didn't seem the least bit worried about what James's mother had to say.

"Just that they are disappointed and if I want to get my new school things for next year that I better clean up my act."

"I got basically the same thing." Peter said.

"Boys, you may go back to your breakfast." Dumbledore said and McGonagall led the boys out.

"I'm surprised your mother mentioned me." Sirius said suddenly.

"Are you really?" James asked.

"Well no, but it's not like I have to listen to her."

"Sirius, she just has your best interests at heart."

"James, no offence, but I can take care of myself."

"If you don't care what my mom has to say then that means you don't care about being friends. Because that was what that note was all about, either clean up my act or forget about y friends. So, I guess you don't want to be friends if you're not going to clean up your act." James said and stormed off, not back to the Great Hall but to the Gryffindor common room.

"You know he's right Sirius." Remus said and he and Peter walked away as well.

James was back in the common room. He was mad at Sirius. Didn't he understand what his mother was saying? Sure his mom like Sirius, but if Sirius was going to be irresponsible and get James in trouble all the time, maybe it was best if they just forget about being friends.

Lily and Severus were sitting at a table together in the library working on their Potions homework.

"I could make up a wicked potion to use on them, using the chemicals and acids you bought me for my birthday." Snape said.

"Sev, they may be expecting something like that from us. I mean we are like the best potion makers in the class, besides Lupin." Lily said with a nasty look on her face.

"Well, we'll think of something." Snape said.

"Hold on, I think I have a plan." Lily said.

**A/N: Alright… only 6 more to go after this and then I'll start with the sequel ** squeals happily!!** please leave a review!**


	15. jokers become the jokeys

Ch 15 Jokers become the Jokeys

Remus, Peter and Sirius were sitting outside under an oak tree. James and Sirius were still not talking to each other. James was standing not far away when he heard his name mentioned by Remus.

"James was just trying to-."

"I don't want to hear it Remus." Sirius said. "I'm not going to talk to him if he won't talk to me."

"You're acting like a child."

"Remus, I'm only 11, I am a child."

"But James does want to talk to you, I know it. He just wants you to understand that his mother was just looking for you as well as him."

"But if James is going to act like a baby why would I want to be friends with him again?"

"You miss him Sirius, I know you do."

"I don't miss that-."

"Sirius, don't say something you're going to regret."

"What, if he doesn't want to be my friend then maybe I should give up on him. I have you guys."

"But Sirius," Peter said. He seemed a little scared to say what he was going to say. "We are James's friends too."

Just then a young women with red hair walked up to them James knew who it was, Lily Evans.

"Hi Sirius," she said. Sirius just looked at her. He was surprised to find her talking to him, he thought that she thought they were worthless.

"Remus, Peter, how's it going?" she asked. They had nothing to say, apparently they were as surprised as Sirius was. James on the other hand was the most surprised. He stayed in his hiding place he was in when he was listening to his friends talking.

"Is there something we can do for you Evans?" asked Sirius.

"Well, Sirius, now that you mention it, I was wondering if you wanted to study with me. I know you just got back from, well, you can't hide it, everyone knows it was you who pranked Severus, and he laughs about it now. Everyone knows you got suspended for it so I know you're behind in your lessons so I was wondering if you wanted to study and I could help you catch up. I'd offer you as well," she added looking at Peter and Remus, "but I know Remus is smart and he'll help you.

"So, what say you Sirius?"

Sirius thought about it, it would bug James when he found out and since he and James were not friends why not, she was pretty cute.

"Sure, it sounds like a good idea." Sirius said.

"Great, so, meet me in the library tomorrow at noon. Sunday is the best study day I think."

"Sounds good, see yea Evans."

"By Sirius, and I'll see you later Remus and Peter." Lily walked away. James had to find out what was up.

He had the invisibility cloak stashed in his bag since he and Sirius fought because he didn't trust Sirius anymore. He pulled it out, put it on and followed Lily Evans. She led him to Severus Snape.

"Well, what happened?" asked Snape.

"They bought it. I'm going to meet Sirius in the library at noon tomorrow."

"this is amazing., I can't believe the plan is working."

"well he and Potter are in a fight right now, so maybe he just doesn't care anymore."

"Well, whatever the reason, it better keep up because we need to pull this off Lily."

"Agreed." Lily and Snape walked away. James stood where he was, He couldn't believe it. They were trying to pull one over on Sirius. What could he do? They were fighting but he was still a friend. Even if they were in a fight. He knew what to do and he had to do it now.

James walked up to Sirius in the common room. He seemed to have been joking with Remus and peter because they were laughing. When he walked up Remus and Peter waved and when Sirius turned around to see who they were waving at he went stone cold.

"What do you want."

"I have to talk to you about this date you have with Evans."

"What, good news travels fast."

"You don't even like her."

"How would you know?"

"You told me so, long time ago."

"Exactly, a long time ago…besides feelings change. You should know that."

"Sirius, she's using you, it's all part of a plan between her and Snivellus."

"I thought you'd try to do something like that when you found out about it. Try to break us because of a little crush you have."

"Sirius, I'm trying to save you from hum-."

"All your trying to do is get me angry. You don't are about me, I'm out of here." And Sirius stormed out of the common room.

"James, are you serious though? Is it really a plot?"

"Yea, and I'm worried. I know we were fighting but I wanna make it up. I want to be friends again."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Can you help Remus?"

"I'll talk to him and see what happens."

"Thanks Remus, you're a true friend." Said James and he walked up to the boys dorm.

All the next day everywhere James went he saw Lily or Sirius. He even saw them talking before noon and heading down to the library together. He grabbed his cloak and put it on anf followed. He found Remus in the library a few tables away from where Lily and Sirius sat. He walked over to the, ducked, pulled off the cloak and sat down.

"Remus I thought you were going to talk to him."

"James, one you just scared me and two I did but he thought I was siding with you and is now mad at me."

"Oh, well I didn't mean for you to get in trouble with him."

"We've been rocky anyways, since you got mad at him."

"But I'm trying to fix things but he's not listening."

"Give him time James, then we'll all be friends again." But James still wasn't sure. He spent his time watching Sirius and lily but he didn't see anything wrong. He didn't even see her try to jinx him or anything. Then he saw her get up.

"Be back Remus," James said and he pulled on the cloak and followed her. He found her talking with Snape just outside the library doors.

"Well, so far all I've done is lead him on. I helped him study his potions notes. He's made at Lupin now to. Hopefully everything will work out."

"Lily, it'll be fine. It'll work."

"I hope your right Sev. I have to get back though." And Lily walked away. James stayed to follow Snape and see where he goes and what he has planned. He saw him go up to another group of Slytherins.

"Avery, I just got the news that Lupin is also fighting with Black. All we need is you guys. You'll be soon. Evans going to send me the message soon."

James stood there and waited with the others. The Slytherins didn't seem to happy to be working with a Gryffindor but James couldn't blame them.

"What is the next part again Snape?" asked the one names Avery.

"Well, after Evans gets Sirius all into her and she asks him out again, they will spend a nice evening outside and that's when we pull the prank."

"So why do we have to be here now?"

"Well, Evans wanted me to be here for information and things."

"Well, since we're not needed until later, we are leaving. Let us now when you need us." And Avery and the other Slytherins walked away. James left Snape alone and went back to the library to sit by Lily and Sirius and see what was happening.

"You know Sirius, I really enjoyed studying with you today." Lily said batting her eyelashes. For an eleven year old, she was a flirter.

"Yea, whatever." Sirius said.

"Would you want to hang out some time this week. Like have a nice walk around the school yard?"

Sirius seemed to realize something.

"Well, I'd have to check and see what happens with school and everything. I lso have detentions to do still."

"Ok," Lily said, she seemed crestfallen.

"Well, I need to go and talk to Peter."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lily said. She got up and walked away.

"Ok James, come out from the cloak." Sirius whispered.

"How'd you know I was here?" he whispered back.

"Because I'm smart. I think you were right, Evans seemed to be planning something."

"I told you, look, her and Snivellus were planning with the Slytherins to prank you when you and Evans were put next."

"She thought she'd get me to go out again!"

"Well, she is cute and knows how to flirt. You have to admit, she was winning you over a little."

Sirius seemed to thinking hard at this.

"Ok, she was doing something, but the only reason I agreed to study with her today was because I was mad at you and thought it would make you angrier."

"I know, I was under the cloak when she asked you to study and then followed her which is how I knew she was planning something. But I have an idea. What if you go out with her again and we prank them for trying to prank us."

Sirius face lightened up at this. "Brilliant James!"

"On one condition though, you apologize to Remus or getting mad at him over our fight."

"Deal." And the boys got to planning.

"Remus, I wanted to say sorry, I was just angry with James and I shouldn't have got mad at you for trying to fix everything." Sirius said.

"Its ok, I understand." Remus said and they shook hands.

"Ok, now James and I have some plans." Sirius said. Just then Lily walked in. James and Sirius started to glare at each other and then started shouting random things. Part of the plan was that they were supposed to be mad at each other.

Lily walked over and Sirius stopped yelling and looked at her.

"Sirius would you come over here a minute." She said in a sweet voice.

"Sure Lily, be there in a second." Lily walked over to the portrait hole and Sirius gathered up his stuff with a final glare at James and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Remus.

"Well, all part of the plan is to keep me and Sirius mad at each other when Evans is around because she's with him for the prank so she gets me mad or something. But we are supposed to be mad at each other of the plan wont work. But here's the other details." James told the others what they were up to, by the time James finished telling them Sirius came back and Lily wasn't with him.

"That was torture. But I agreed to go on a walk with her tomorrow so I'm guessing that's when it's going to be pulled."

"Great, so Sirius, I'll be with the Slytherins under the cloak and we can use the mirrors for communication. If we're wrong and its not then, we'll know so we don't mess it up."

"Perfect." Sirius said.

Sirius walked up to Lily. James was hidden under the cloak and watched everything happen.

"Hey Sirius I wasn't sure you'd come." Lily said.

"Well I said I would didn't I?"

"Yea, but I saw you and James talking and-."

"James is being a jerk."

"Oh, well in that case, can you excuse me for a minute." Lily said. Sirius agreed and watched Lily walk away.

"Go," he said quietly to James and James followed Lily. Sure enough she was leading him exactly to Snape.

"It's still on, do you have the bucket ready?" she asked.

"Yes and Avery is in position to trip him as he walks by. Lusius performed a decent disillusionment charm on him. It's not the best but it'll cover him by the tree. Just get him there and stand out of the way."

'Ok, but try not hit me. I don't need that stuff in my hair."

"Just get back there before he suspects something." Snape said and Lily turned and walked back towards Sirius. James took out the mirror. Remus was watching it, he gave him a thumbs up, meaning he had heard everything. James smiled and put the mirror back in his pocket. This was a good thing, they ahd an idea of what was going to happen. How it was their turn. James stuck up two fingers and pulled the mirror back out. Remus nodded, it was time for phase two.

James followed Snape as he walked towards Lusius.

"Everything going ok?" he asked.

"Fine Snape, You just better hope this works. If word gets out that Slytherin and Gryffindor was working together and it messed up because of it-."

"Malfoy, it'll work, I mean what could go wrong?"

James held the mirror out. Now Remus and Peter could see where they were. James could just see Avery in a tree because the charm was weak.

"I hope Black can't see him, I mean I can."

"You know he's there."

"Fine, but it better work."

"Snape, if you don't stop talking I'm going to hit you." Malfoy said. He seemed determined to make it work. He seemed afraid that the Slytherin house's reputation was going to be tampered with if this messed up.

James was standing right in front of Avery now. He was going to make Avery spill the stuff on Lily. It wasn't the exact plan but it could be a bonus. He saw Sirius and Lily walking down a path towards the tree. Snape and Malfoy were hiding behind another tree. James picked up the mirror, Remus and Peter were standing in position as well. Hopefully they could pull it off.

"I'm having a nice time with you Sirius," Lily said. Snape turned and looked at Avery. James suspected this was a code or something. Sure enough Avery picked up the bucket of stuff and waited.

"It's just a walk." Sirius said. He glanced around. Sirius had no way of knowing what was going on. James and Remus had the mirrors so they couldn't communicate with him.

As Lily walked by Avery got ready to shoot the stuff at Sirius but James pushed Avery and the stuff flew all over Lily. Sirius started to laugh, he realized what happened even if nobody else did. James had to move fast out of the way as Avery got up and looked around. James walked over to Sirius whispered, "Your turn," and walked towards Remus and Peter, who were standing hiding be another tree.

"Brilliant, but it wasn't part of the plan." Remus said, laughing.

"Yea, well I thought on my feet. It's a bonus to this!" James said, but it turned out there was no this to laugh about. Somehow Lusius Malfoy caught Sirius and stunned him. James was horror struck. He couldn't believe Malfoy would play so dirt. He was about to go out and jinx him when McGonagall walked down and saw the scene.

What she saw was Lily covered in a potion, Avery with the bucket, Sirius unconscious and a fifth year prefect and Snape. She was able to put two and two together.

"Snape, Avery, Malfoy and Evans. My office. I'll be up there as soon as I get Black up to the hospital Wing."

The students walked away. James decided to follow.

"I'm going to see what happens." And he followed them under cover of the cloak.

"You realize she's going to blame all of you for this. Two Gryffindors attacked and some Slytherins standing by."

"What I'd like to know is what happened with Avery." Snape said.

"I was pushed by someone. The potion spilt all over Evans, but when I turned around no one was there."

"Avery, I think you just hate me because I'm a Gryffindor and decided to attack me." Lily raged.

"Lily, I'm sure Avery wouldn't-." But Snape broke off and James knew why.

Any Slytherin student would love to attack a Gryffindor. James followed them up to McGonagall's office. They had to wait outside since she was up in the Hospital Wing but she was there in no time.

"In." was all she said and Lily, Snape, Avery and Malfoy walked in. James was able to sneak in. He took out the mirror and looked at it. Luckily the connection was not yet broken.

He put his finger up to it, since he saw his friends looking, and made a silence motion. They understood and James held up the mirror so they could see what was happening.

"Now, I know there is rivalry between these houses, but I don't want to see the Slytherins beating on the Gryffindors."

"Professor, may I say something?" Lily asked.

"Yes Miss. Evans, what is it?"

"Well, the thing with me was an accident. Avery didn't mean to spill the potion on me. He was pushed, or something, tripped maybe, and Severus defiantly didn't have anything to do with it."

"I've never seen a Gryffindor stick up for Slytherins."

"Well, Sev and I are friends." Lily said.

"Well Miss Evans, if you're willing to let these boys go for the attack on you then I guess I can't do anything about that, but there is the fact that you had it. Was there another reason for it, involving Mr. Black?"

McGonagall seemed to know by the looks on all four of their faces that it was true.

"Well then, all four of you will serve detention tonight, my office. Be here at seven thirty. Dismissed." James waited until the Slytherins were out the door and then Lily stopped.

"Professor, I'm really sorry."

"you should have thought about that before Miss. Evans you will serve detention."

"Yes Professor, but I think Potter and his gang had something to do with what happened."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, Avery was pushed."

"And is there evidence that Potter or any of his friend pushed him?"

"No, but-."

"Then I'm sorry Miss. Evans. Now please get back to your common room." Lily opened the door. James was able to sneak out as she looked back at McGonagall. James ran towards a bathroom to pull off the cloak. Then he called into the mirror.

"I'll meet you by our tree." And he ran out of there to meet his friends and discuss what had just happened.

**A/N: Well? Was it good or not? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	16. Easter Holidays

Ch 16 Easter Holidays

The few months passed in silence. James and his friends didn't get in trouble for the prank because there was no evidence on the matter. Lily was furious about this but there was nothing she could do. One reason she was mad though was because of the potion that was spilt on her. It was supposed to cause the wearer to have greasy hair. It was Snape's way of getting back at Sirius, make one of the most handsome boys have greasy hair and become unattractive but it backfired and now Lily had greasy hair. The potion wouldn't wear off for a while. She got a lot of snips about this, most of them were from James and Sirius, who she hasn't talked to since that day.

"Evans, fashion yourself like Snivellus have you? You two going to be Greece mates?" James would ask every time he saw the two of them together. Lily would ignore it and walk past quickly with Snape.

"James, you did good." Sirius said.

"Thanks mate. Couldn't have done it without you." James was pleased that something worked out.

"And the best part is we can't be blamed for it because there was no evidence."

And it was true. During those few months leading up to Easter break the boys didn't try anything too big. A couple body binds here and there in the halls but nothing anyone could pin point it back to them. The only one they tried to do something more to was Snape but he seemed to be avoiding them where ever he went.

"Easter break starts this weekend. I think we should plan something big again."

"James my old friend, are you suggesting we get into more trouble I thought you were trying to slow down on it since your mom sent that howler."

"Well, I don't seem to be doing that do I?" he asked.

"True, mate, true. So, what were you thinking we could do?"

"Well, lean in close. This can't be over heard."

"Does it involve house elf help?"

"Well, no. It's not smart to get them involved again. I have a feeling they told Dumbledore about us. He is their master after all and if he demanded them to tell him something they would've."

"You have a point there mate, he didn't seem as surprised as I thought he's be when we told him it was us."

"Well James, what's this brilliant plan you have?" Remus asked.

"Maybe Easter isn't the best time to pull it. Only most of the school stays here studying for exams. Maybe we should do it next year at Halloween. Plus, it gives us time to plan it perfectly over the summer."

"Well at least tell us what it is."

"Not now, but I still want to do something. On second thought, maybe we could plan something for the end of the year feast."

"James, we can't loose anymore house points. We are in third place. Ravenclaw is winning and Slytherin is in second. If anything we should be doing stuff to gain points and win the cup."

"Well, the final Quidditch battle is Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. How they are in last and we are in third yet we are leading Quidditch I'll never know, but as long as we win, I'm sure we'll make it above them."

"James," Remus said slowly. "We can't go to the games and I don't think we should pull a prank that'll get us in trouble at the end of the year. I need to study and get good marks. OWL's are only four years away now and-."

"Remus, now OWL talk. We aren't even done first year. You need to relax. You are top of every class except potions. Relax."

"Sirius, if I don't get my marks better-."

"You are top of every class, sure you can study but you're going to do fine."

"Are we pulling a prank or not?" Sirius asked. He got jumpy whenever James brings up 'prank' talk.

"I guess we aren't. Remus wants to worry about his studies."

"Fine, but in the name of Merlin we need to pull one final prank before the year is out."

"Agreed. Remus, Peter, what say you?"

"That sounds good." Peter said.

"Well, as long as we plan on times when I'm not studying and it doesn't affect our house."

"What about a good prank?"

"James, what are you on about?"

"A prank that'll leave everyone laughing and will send the school year out in style?" everyone looked curious and excited about this.

"Sounds like a plan but you two need to figure out the details while I study"

The Easter holidays started and James and Sirius were sitting in the common room with Remus and Peter.

"Remus, put the book down. Exams are a month and a half away."

"Yes but I want to do good. Look around, the fifth and seventh years have been studying for a fortnight."

"But they have OWL's and NEWT's. More important then first year exams."

"You realize if we don't pass we can't move on right?"

"Remus we'll pass. They aren't that tough. Besides we have a week of holidays. I'm going to relax for the first few days."

"Whatever stirs your cauldron." Remus said and went back to his book.

"Come Sirius, we have plans to make." James said and got up and walked out of the common room. Peter decided to stay and learn a process in transfiguration he didn't understand for the exam.

"Is it just me or is some or Remus's study behaviour affecting the way Peter behaves.'

"Well, I think little Peter just doesn't like being around us without Remus because we intimidate him."

"Makes sense but we aren't that bad are we?"

"Course not, so any ideas?" Sirius asked.

"Am I that good at coming up with ideas or is it because you have none?"

"Well, a little of each. But I do have an idea and I was thinking with both our brilliant minds, we could mix out ideas and pull off a bloody brilliant prank." Sirius said.

"Couldn't agree more." James said enthusiastically.

The boys sat under their normal tree and started to work. They jotted down notes on their ideas and discussed how to pull each off.

"Are you sure if we did something like this Dumbledore wouldn't care?"

"Perfectly sure. I think he'd give us smiles and clap for us for making the feast a lot more interesting."

"Fair point. So, how do you think-." Sirius said but stopped. It seems he noticed something across the grounds.

"How do I think what?" James asked. He was looking at a map and when he looked up he noticed what Sirius was looking at, Snape.

"Sirius, what would we do?"

"Well, the fact that he hasn't noticed us yet is a sign we need to do something to him. It's the perfect time."

"Well, Petrificus Totalus may work and then we could raise his wand into the air with Wingardium Leviosa."

"It'll have to work for now. I'll Totalus him you get the wand."

James put the notes into his bag and put his wand at the ready.

"Go," James said and Sirius muttered, "Petrificus Totalus." And pointed his wand at Snape. Immediately Snape fell hard to the ground. Lily spun around, noticed James and Sirius and went to jinx them when James said, "Wingardium Leviosa." And had Snapes wand fly up into the air. Lily tried to hex James when he had an idea and performed the leg locker curse on Lily, She feel forwards and James made Snapes wand fly up into a tree and then levitated Lily's wand to do the same thing.

"Let's go Sirius." James said and they ran out of there and to the common room. There was no one who saw James and Sirius attack Lily and Snape so James figured they were safe as long as Remus and Peter would cover for them.

"Back are you?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean back? We've been here all along/" James said.

"Right Peter?" asked Sirius.

"Er? Right, I think. Remus am I right?" he asked.

"Yea, they have been here studying. Take these." He said and handed James and Sirius both text books. They sat on the chairs around a table studying. James was actually reading so if McGonagall walked in and questioned them he could say he was studying it. Sirius seemed to be ding the same thing, at least that was what it looked like to James, he could have been mistaken.

Not fifteen minutes passed when McGonagall walked in with Lily Evans.

"Potter, Black. Miss Evans believes you attacked her about twenty minutes ago."

"That's impossible Professor. We've been studying here all along." James stated innocently.

"Is that true Lupin, Pettigrew?"

"professor, you can't ask them. Even if they weren't they'd say they were because he's their friend."

"you have a point Miss. Evans. Well, Koffer, has Black and Potter been here all this time?"

A third year girl by the name of Marlene looked up. She was sitting at the next table talking and laughing with her friends.

"As far as I know professor, those first years have been sitting there for at least an hour." She said.

"Thank you Miss Koffer." McGonagall said. Lily looked shocked and annoyed.

"Professor, do you have my wand?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Evans. It's right here. Next time, learn to walk away then try to save Mr. Snape. I know that sounds surprising coming from a professor but he is a Slytherin and therefore he's after the house cup this year. Slytherin house hasn't won the cup in ten years, Gryffindor hasn't won in five. I would like to see the cup in my office so be careful Miss. Evans." And McGonagall walked away.

Lily glared at James and Sirius then walked up to the girl's dorm.

"Marlene, we owe you big."

"As long as you share what you did this time."

"Oh, we Totalused Snivellus and leg locked Evans then flew their wand up a tree."

Several people laughed. Marlene grinned.

"Not your best work, but still funny." She said and turned back to her friends.

"So, did you guys get details yet?" Remus whispered to them.

"Well a bit, before we were distracted by Snivellus and Evans but there's plenty of time. Next Saturday is the final Quidditch match and I guess we can work out more details then." James said.

"Well, since the rest of the school will be at the match we won't be disturbed." Remus said.

"Remus, it's not disturbance we're worried about. It's being faulted and not able to pull it off. We want to bring the school year out in style."

"So, when are you going to share some of your brilliant plans with us?" Peter asked. It seemed we was sucking up for some reason.

"When there aren't so many people around." Sirius and James said together.

The holidays were over, James and Sirius didn't get much studying done. They were too concerned with the prank they wanted to pull, but they got two hours in a day. James never studied. Even when his dad was helping him before he turned eleven.

They were eating breakfast when the mail arrived. Remus got the daily profit and unrolled it and started to read. Once glance at the front page made him gasp. James and Sirius were reading a note from James mom when he gasped and they quickly looked at him.

"What's the matter Remus?" asked James.

"It's horrible. You-Know-Who did an attack on a muggle family because they were related to an disloyal death eater. The death eater's family was wiped out and so was the muggle family."

James reached over and pulled the paper towards him. Sure enough the article was titled _You-Know-Who gaining strength_ and below that was an article discussing an unfaithful nameless death eater found dead in his home. His neighbours, the death eaters cousins were found dead as well. Muggle police were confused but the Ministry and Aurors knew it was it was the killing curse and who was behind it.

James read over the article and then looked over at the Slytherin table. If it was a death eater then there was a chance that a Slytherin student was related to him. He didn't see anyone reacting to it in a disappointed way. All along the table the Slytherins were laughing at the article as if it was funny that disloyalty be punished in a way that can not be reversed.

James felt sick. He looked at Sirius who was still staring at the article.

"I can not believe he killed innocent muggles because they were related to a disloyal death eater. That is sick on so many levels."

"Sirius, I'm with you mate. It's terrible. I can not believe it. What if it was my family?" James asked himself.

"Is your family death eaters?"

"Well no, but all pure bloods are inter-related in some way."

"I see your point mate, but I think my family has more to fear then yours."

"Are you saying you are having feelings for your family?"

"I may hate them but they still are my family. Where would I go if my parents were killed and my little brother may be annoying and have an abnormal liking of You-Know-Who but I'd still miss him if he was murdered?"

"Well to answer your question you'd come and live with my family and anyone would miss family if they were killed no matter how much they dislike them."

"Well James, I guess the potters will always welcome me, not mater the trouble."

"They still take me back don't they?" asked James jokingly.

Sirius grinned and went back to his food. James achieved what he was hoping to lighten the air after the article. The truth however was that James was scared. If He who must not be named was attacking innocent muggles then what chance did innocent witches and wizards have. Or worse, those who are trying to fight him. James sat in silence for the whole meal.

"James, hello? Can you hear me?" Sirius was speaking to him.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"Well I see that. And do you realize we forgot today is the final Quidditch match."

James did forget. The article moved everything out of his mind but the fear of his family. His parents helped Dumbledore with fighting the evil wizard and was worried he'd come for his family.

"Well, that means Gryffindor may win the house cup!!" Sirius stated, James couldn't help but smile.

"We will, we have an amazing team. We'll wipe Hufflepuff off the pitch. I just wish we could watch it." James said,

"But I thought we were going to plan the prank?"

"I guess that's important to." James sat in thought.

"Well, if we win there will be a celebration party." James said.

"So that means the dorm room will be empty and we can plan there." Sirius finished. The two minds were like one sometimes.

"So, all we have to do is ask McGonagall if we can go. We've stayed out of trouble. I don't see her saying no."

"You have a point." Sirius said and he got up from the table and grabbed James.

"Let's ask now."

James looked at the staff table to see McGonagall walking towards the Quidditch team.

"Now, I'm hoping you win, but if you don't its fine. We may still be in the lead. We are beating Hufflepuff by 50 points, so as long as you stay above that and they win by 40 points or less from us, we'll still be above them." The team agreed and got up from the table and walked to the change rooms.

James and Sirius walked over to McGonagall.

"Professor," James said.

"Yes potter, Black, what it is?" she asked. James had a feeling she already knew what he was going to ask.

"We were hoping we could watch the final match." Sirius said,

"Well, you've managed to stay out of trouble to my knowledge." She said. By this James suspected she knew they haven't been as innocent as they appear to be and that they have been behind many pranks pulled.

"But unfortunately a punishment is a punishment. You boys will have to miss the match." And she walked back to the staff table.

"We tried." James said. So they decided they'd just plan the prank.

Two hours after the game started James, Sirius, Peter and Remus could hear voices coming from the corridor. The Portrait hole opened and in came a storming crowd cheering and laughing and carrying the Quidditch cup. They had won.

James was talking to seeker Mary McGonagall and found out she caught the snitch from right under Cory Caine's nose, the Hufflepuff seeker. It seemed sixth year Ludo Bagman, a beater on the Hufflepuff team knocked his own team mate off his broom with a bludger and it caused a penalty shot. Gryffindor won by two hundred points, 210-10. Gryffindor was now in the lead for the house cup.

**A/N: We're getting closer and closer to the end. Only 4 more chapter left… hard to believe but I'm actually quiet excited for it cuz that means I can post the sequel… which actually I should be working on still but my other stories are getting me excited and I neglect it but as soon as I start posting it I'll writer some more of it. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	17. the end of the year

Ch 17 The end of the year

Exams were finished and the boys were in the common room awaiting their results. They wrote their last exam, history of magic, that morning and were told they'd get their marks sometime that evening.

"You know James, after all that planning, we may actually pull off a great prank for everyone."

"Like I said, end the year with a blast. Everyone will love it."

"Well, I just hope we don't get in trouble for it."

"Don't worry Remus, Peter, you won't trust me when I say everything is going to be ok." Sirius said.

"You know James, I've been thinking and I think we ought to let Hagrid know about the prank."

"Are you mad? You think he'll be fine with it."

"He likes us. He laughs at what we do."

"But Sirius, he's a staff member and he could tell Dumbledore and then we'd get in trouble."

"Relax, it's going to be fine."

The boys decided it would be nice to go outside and sit under their tree. Everyone stayed away from the tree since they saw that the four boys always sat under it. The tree was not far from the lake and James enjoyed watching the Giant Squid. When they sat down James automatically turned towards the lake and saw some of the older kids feeding the squid.

"Can you believe the year is over?" asked James.

"No mate, it's been an amazing year hasn't it?" asked Sirius.

"Full of excitement and ups and downs. I have to say, first year was hard even if it was fun."

"Agreed."

"So, we'll keep in touch over the summer right?"

"Remus, my mate, of course we will. We need a time when we can all relax together. Maybe plan some new pranks for next year?" James asked.

"James, you'll never stop will you?" asked Remus.

"No I will not. I am determined to make my time at Hogwarts memorable. I want everyone who walks and leaves this castle to know about us while we are here. We will go down in history as the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts History." James said and his friends all laughed at it and started joking about everything they did this year.

"James, I passed everything!" Sirius said excitedly.

"That's great mate, I also passed. But the one thing my parents aren't going to be too proud of is the fact that I only just passed history."

"You did better then me by a point." Sirius stated.

"How'd you two do?" asked Peter.

"Well we passed everything." James said.

"I as well passed, but transfiguration and history and charms and potions were passed by very small."

"Where's Remus, let's hear him boast about his marks." Sirius said.

"Down here," Peter said. The boys walked down from the boys dorm where they'd been passing when they received their marks. Remus was found sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Study time is over mate." Sirius said.

"Yes, but reading is always."

"Come on you book worm, how'd you do?"

"Passed everything."

"Let me guess top marks in everything but Potions."

Remus didn't confirm nor deny any of this.

"Are you upset potions was third best?" asked James.

"Of course not, Evans and Snivellus deserved the top two marks."

"Snivellus doesn't deserve anything." Sirius said.

"Agreed," James said. He took a seat next to Remus. "So, Remus my old friend, have you packed everything?"

"Finished an hour ago, when you and Sirius were finishing the touches on the prank."

"Well, then let's go say bye to our house elf friends."

"We leave tomorrow afternoon. Can't we do it then?"

"No, the feast is tonight and we want them to be in a happy mood. Saying good bye will make our friends happy."

Remus agreed and ran upstairs to put his book away and James went up to grab the cloak which sat on to of the pile in his trunk along with his muggle clothes for the journey home.

"Ok, let's go."

The boys put on the cloak and snuck down to the kitchens. They still weren't sure if they were aloud down there so they always went down under cover of the cloak. The walked down and Sirius tickled the pear then turned the door knob. James stuffed the cloak in his robes pocket and they entered the kitchen. The house elves looked to see who was entering.

"Bot welcomes sirs back to the kitchen." Bot was standing by the door.

"Thanks Bot, where's Moppy and Korky?" James asked.

"Wes are heres sirs." Korky said.

Sirius turned around and saw Moppy and Korky at one of the tables that was loaded with food.

"I see you are getting ready for the feast." Sirius said.

"Yes sirs. We house elves have been working for hours getting ready for end of the year feast." Korky said.

"Well we just dropped in to say good bye. We're not sure we'll be able to come down tomorrow so we thought we should come down and say bye." James said.

"Moppy wants to thank sirs for helping him find friends."

"It was our pleasure Moppy." Remus said.

The elf gave James a hug then went around and gave the other boys a hug.

"Well we'll miss you Moppy, Korky and Bot. We'll be back next year though and we'll be sure to visit you the first day back." James said.

Moppy, Korky and Bot said their thank you's and the other elves bowed the boys out.

"Well that was interesting. We're you able to charm it Remus?" James asked as they put the cloak back on.

"Just barely. Everyone is going to be pleased at the feast."

The boys walked away and back out to their tree until it was time for the feast.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet.

"Another year, gone." Everyone clapped at this. "Yes. It is exciting. I would like to say good bye to our seventh year students. I wish you luck in your future." Everyone also clapped at this.

"Before we start the feast I just wanted to say a few word, tuck in." Everyone laughed as the food appeared on the table. There were decorations up and down the table along with the food.

James and his friends sat and ate. Their plan would start when Dumbledore announced the house cup winner.

An hour later the food was cleared and Dumbledore stood again.

"Now, it is time to announce the House Cup winner of this year. It was a close call but this house has worked hard to get the points they have, no matter the people in it."

James and his friends looked at each other.

"I am happy to announce Gryffindor house has won the house cup this year!" The Gryffindor table cheered at this. As the sound was a distraction James and Sirius both waved their wands. The decorations on each table exploded and confetti and steamers of Red and Gold blasted out of the ones on the Gryffindor table. The piece in the centre exploded with a lion banner.

Along each table their houses colours and animal bursted out of the decorations, even the Slytherin table. Eat first people screamed but then they cheered and laughed. Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table and knew who planned this. As everyone silenced down Dumbledore stood up again.

"I just want to add congratulations on a prank well done, to James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. That was a great work of magic and I am looking forwards to having you back next year."

Staff and students throughout the hall cheered loudly at this. James and Sirius looked at each other and laughed. This really was an amazing year. The only ones who weren't cheering were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Even Slytherins were cheering at the prank. James couldn't understand how it happened but at that moment everyone in the school was getting along. Each house was covered in the same thing, streamers, confetti and laughter.

Everyone was boarding the train. During the train ride home James Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in the same compartment and talked about the prank. Whenever anyone walked by their compartment they'd congratulate them on it. Everyone seemed to love it and thought it was a great thing to do for the end of the year.

"Well, I didn't expect this but I'm ok with it." James said.

"I prefer a quiet life." Remus said. Peter didn't say anything, but by the look on his face he was enjoying every minute of the glory.

"Well to me it doesn't matter one way or the other if we are acknowledged for what we do. It's just fun to pull pranks." Sirius said.

James agreed and sat back. He pulled out a deck of cards.

"Anyone for exploding snap?" he asked.

His friends agreed and they spent the first half of the trip until the trolley came. The boys all bought a few snacks and sat and ate them. Sirius decided he wanted to spend the last few hours he had of being able to use magic and wanted to find Snape and jinx him.

"He's always with Evans." James said. No matter his dislike for the girl, he still got a jealous feeling whenever he thought of them being together.

"Well, Evans is a powerful witch, for a muggle born."

"Yea, but if you want an attack you better get rid of her. Maybe Remus and her could strike up a conversation."

"She wouldn't talk to me."

"She may your both smart." James said.

"I could try, James, under the cloak and follow."

"I'm the one that wants to pull the prank." Sirius said.

"Fine, then both of you under the cloak. Peter stay here we need a guard of our things."

Peter agreed and the three boys got up and James and Sirius put on the cloak and followed Remus.

They found Lily and Snape in one of the last compartments.

"Evans?" Remus asked.

"Well, well, Lupin." Lily said.

"What do you want?" Snape asked.

"I was just wondering of Lily could come back to my compartment, don't work James and Sirius are talking to some third years, and help me with my potions. I wanted to discuss how to make the Nervousless Potion. You know the one that stops the nervousness of person."

"Well I guess I could but Sev had better mark then me. I'm sure he could do it better."

"But Snape hates me and I know he wouldn't help me." Reus said. Lily agreed and walked out of the compartment with a quick, "Be back in a few minutes." To Snape. Remus looked back to see if James and Sirius were there but he couldn't see anything, considering they were under the cloak. As soon as Lily and Remus were out of sight James and Sirius took the cloak of and opened the compartment door.

"Snivellus." James said.

"Potter, Black!" Snape said.

"well look at this, we can have our duel now." Sirius said.

"You cowards. Fight two to one. Why don't you fight me one on one Potter or Black. Doesn't matter to me which one I destroy."

"Well you see Snape, it's not going to work like that." James said. He lifted his wand but was too slow. Snape jinxed him and James fell to the floor.

"Snivellus!" Sirius roared and jinxed him in return. Sirius lifted James up and dragged him back to the compartment. Lily and Remus weren't there and Sirius couldn't understand why.

"Peter. Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Went back with Evans. What happened?"

"Snivellus." Was all Sirius had to say.

Peter wasn't good with charms or anything of the sort. Sirius couldn't figure out what hex Snivellus used on James. When Remus came back Sirius told him about what happened and Remus looked at James.

"I think I know the counter curse." Remus waved his wands and James stirred.

"James, are you alright?" Sirius asked. He was concerned about his best mate.

"Would appreciate better reflections," James joked. Sirius grinned.

"Maybe you should learn to attack first." Sirius joked back. James was feeling better as soon as he had a liquorish wand.

"Glad your better mate." Sirius said.

"We have two whole months to get Snivellus back." James said. They spent the rest of the journey discussing how to get Snape back.

**A/N: Well… it's the end of the year but… next chapter your going to see a HUGE plot twist… just a warning. 3 chapter left!! Please review!**


	18. the potter's mistake

**A/N: I'm gonna warn you one more time… major plot twist in this chapter! **

Ch 18 the Potters mistake

The train pulled at Kings Cross and the students of Hogwarts started to unload their trunks. The four friends were getting their trunks down. Remus went a head because he had to meet parents at a certain part at a certain time. Peter had also got off the train with his trunk when James and Sirius were taking forever to get their things together.

"Sirius, can you wait a moment." James said. He was trying to pull one of his robes stuffed in his trunk.

"James I can't my mother is screaming my name out there." Sirius pointed out the window. James looked up and saw a women glaring at Sirius.

"I have to go," Sirius said hurrying out the compartment. "I'll write if I survive the ride home." He said hurriedly as he closed the compartment door.

_Great,_ James thought to himself, _I'm all alone. No one to help me get this stupid thing shut._ James finally got his robes stuffed away. He had to sit on his trunk to close it though. He wasn't a very neat packer.

James hauled his trunk out of the train. He was one of the last to leave the train. When he got off he started to search for his mom. He knew his dad was busy at the Ministry. He had a meeting with the Minister about the ward he donates to at St. Mungo's. Yes, his father did donate a lot of money for the Ministry. Most of it goes towards the wizard hospital.

James wasn't paying attention as he walked that he walked right into a man in black robes.

"Sorry-," James said but looking up he stopped in his tracks. The man was wearing a mask. A mask he knew belonged to a death eater. James tried to back away but it was no use. He tripped over his trunk and fell.

"James Potter," the Death Eater said. James started at him horrified. How did he know his name? He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a scream. He looked back, his mother was rushing towards him. The death eater looked up saw Vallery and grabbed James. Before James could yell to his mother he felt a sensation as if being sucked through a tube. James tried to struggle but the death eater managed to stun him.

James woke up in a strange room. He raised his head and looked around. The last thing he remembered was getting off the train and being grabbed by a death eater. James sat bolt upright. He looked at the door. There standing there was a man he's seen before. He couldn't figure out who it was exactly but he knew the face.

The man had a pointed face and blonde hair. He tried to picture a similar face in his head. A prefect came to mind. Lusius Malfoy. Why would Lusius Malfoy want him?

"Ah, Potter, I see you've woken." Malfoy said.

"What do you want with me?" James asked.

"It's not me that wants you, it's the dark lord."

"What does he want with me" James asked terrified.

"Well, it seems your parents owe a debt to him. He doesn't like the work your father is doing to help get rid of him. He's decided to do something about it."

James sat there staring at Malfoy. He couldn't believe it. Thanks to his father and his damn work with the Ministry he's going to die.

"I'm sure the Dark lord will be with you soon enough." And Malfoy walked away.

"Wait!" James was able to call, he didn't know exactly what he wanted to say but it didn't matter. Malfoy didn't look back.

James tried to stand but couldn't. It seemed he was tied to the so called bed he was on. _Some bed, the mattress is like stone._ James thought irritably. A few minutes later another man walked in. This man he'd never seen before.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Potter, I'd respect me if I were you. My name is not important. All that matters is the Dark Lord see to it you are safe until time he tends to deal with you."

James was terrified. Was he going to be killed? Were they going to torture him? Most likely he was going to be tortured but to what extent?

The man stood there.

"Why are you staring at me?" James asked. He didn't like the look on his face. It was a nasty sneer and a cold look.

"Well Potter, I'm here to make sure you don't try any funny business." He said.

"Avery!" a voice sounded. James didn't like the voice. It sounded terrifying.

"My lord." The man named Avery bowed as another man walked in. James was even more scared. He knew who this man was. There was no mistaking those red eyes and pale face. This was the most evil, darkest wizard in the wizarding world.

"Potter," Voldemort smiled nastily. There was a slight hiss when he spoke.

"You parents have been very disloyal. I expect pure blood wizards to obey me." Voldemort stood at the door way until he decided to walk a little closer. James decided the best thing to do was to stay quiet.

"I had one of my faithful followers talk to your father and when he refused to join my cause I knew I had to tale action. Only one thing would get him to join me. By capturing his only child." James sat there looking at the ground. He was afraid of what would happen if he looked the wizard in the eye.

"Now, to get to business. I want you to write your father saying what happened. If you don't I will make a house call to him and I can assure you there will be no survivors." Voldemort glared at James a little while longer.

"Avery, bring me a piece of parchment and a quill."

"yes my lord." The man walked out of the room and was back with in a second. He handed the paper and quill to James.

"I will leave you for ten minutes. No security, you will be alone. There's o point in trying anything to escape, my magic is far beyond anything a first year could do and you'd be dead within a second. If you co-operate while you are here, you may very well live." Voldemort walked away and Avery closed the door behind him. James was alone.

James sat there and thought what he could write to his parents. He was terrified and all he wanted to do was talk to someone. He searched his pockets for his wand but it seems the death eater that captured him took it, but there was something else in his pocket. It was rectangular. James thought what it could be when he realized what it was. The mirror Sirius had given him at the beginning of the year.

James took the mirror out of his pocket and called Sirius's name. With in a second Sirius was looking at him.

"James!" Sirius said. Suddenly he heard shuffling and his mother and father were beside Sirius.

"James, Hunny, are you alright?" Vallery asked.

"I'm ok," James said.

"Where are you son?" asked Victor.

"I don't know. You-Know-Who has me though and I'm scared." James started to cry.

"Mate, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"I got off the train and bumped into a death eater and he took me and apparted. He stunned me and I woke up in the strange room.

"Lusius Malfoy is here along with a man named Avery and You-Know-Who him self has spoken to me. He says he'll kill you if I don't co-operate." James cried even more.

"James, please try to do as you're asked. We don't want anything to happen to you." Vallery said. James nodded his head.

"I only have a few minutes, I'm supposed to be writing a letter to you." James said.

"Write the letter, and when ever you have time alone I want you to contact us with the mirror. Keep it hidden and you'll be safe." Victor said. James nodded.

"It'll be fine sweetie." Vallery said.

"Hang in there James," Sirius said. James nodded once more before putting the mirror back in his pocket.

He was sure either the dark wizard or his death eaters were going to read whatever he wrote so he couldn't put anything obvious in his letter. James finally decided what he could write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_After I got off the train I was kidnapped. I'm very scared at the moment and my life has been threatened if I don't listen to everything I'm asked to do. Please, all I want is to be safe, so please so as You-Know-Who asks. Please. I just want to come home_

_Love James._

It was short and he didn't say much in it but he thought it would be enough for the so called 'dark lord'. James sat in his dungeon cell room for two minutes when Lusius Malfoy came in to collect the letter.

"You'll be lucky to get out of here alive."

"What's a fifteen year old doing here anyways?" James asked.

"Now that it's any of your business Potter I always come here during the summer. It's, you could say, my second home. And I'm sixteen" And he walked out. Another death eater in robes and a mask stood guard outside the door. James was more terrified then ever.

Obviously he knew the Malfoy family were pure blood dark wizards who believed in _his_ ways, and he wouldn't put it past them to be death eaters. He just never imagined Lusius Malfoy would be fine with it at only sixteen. He obviously was more evil then he thought.

James sat in his prison for hours when he eventually fell asleep. When he awoke it was midmorning and someone was banging on his door.

"Potter, the dark lord will be in to speak to you." A rough voice said fiercely before waling away. James just stayed where he was, lying on his rock hard bed when he heard the door open.

"Ah Potter, you have received a reply from your father." Voldemort thrust a letter in James hand. James took it without looking up. He couldn't believe _he_ was here just to give him the reply when he had Malfoy get the letter before.

James sat and read the letter, each line he wrote his face fell more and more. By the end of the letter he was more terrified then he was when he first put eyes on this dark wizard.

_James,_

_You deserve to be held captive if you want us to give in to that monster. You have been a terrible son at school, causing all that trouble. If you want to come home you'll have to do it yourself. For all your mother and I care he can kill you._

_Victor Potter_

James still couldn't believe his eyes at the not his parents had sent. His dad would never say something like that to him. He was afraid to look up but felt he had to. He glanced at the evil man in front of him and saw a smirk on his face. It wasn't a friendly one either, it was cold.

"Well, it seems mum and dad don't want you back." He hissed.

"My lord," a voice from the door said. James looked towards the door, a blonde haired man stood there.

"What is it Abraxas?" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"My lord, my son tells me there is a visitor that wished to see you. He wishes to join us."

"Well tell Lusius to tell this man I am busy and not to disturb me or he will feel my wrath." Voldemort snapped at this man, who seemed to be Lusius's father.

"Yes my lord." Abraxas said and bowed out of the room.

"Now Potter," Voldemort continued. He had a sneaky look to his face. There didn't seem to have any trace of murder on it. "I'm sure your parents have told you I am not a nice person, some may say _evil._" Voldemort spat the last word out as if he despised it.

James was uncomfortable. He didn't like being alone with this man. He scared him.

"I want you to look at me boy when I speak to you!" Voldemort screamed. James looked up with tears in his eyes. He hated being yelled at.

"very good, you know how to obey orders, that'll make your time here easier." Voldemort sated. "Now, you will write your parents back. Tell them I'm going to kill you if they don't come here and agree to join the cause. If they agree you may be released to them but,"and at this Voldemorts voice took on a deadly tone, " if they decide to join the muggle loving fool Dumbledore then they will feel my wrath."

James nodded and his hands shook as he took the quill and parchment from the wizard.

"Now, I'm only giving you five minutes this time. Write fast or you will be cursed." And he walked ou the room.

James quickly grabbed the mirror.

"MOM!" James said and his mother came running to the mirror.

"James, did you get the note?"

"Does dad hate me? Do you really think I'm a terrible son?" James cried.

"What?" Vallery was confused, "Our note said we'd do our best to help and to keep faith."

"But," James picked up the note. "this is what I was given."

Vallery quickly scanned the note.

"Hunny, your father did not write that. That monster must have changed it. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Sirius is here and your father is too."

"Where is Sirius?" James asked,

"Sleeping, I've been waiting up for your father. He's gone to speak to Albus-."

"no, you can't join Dumbledore. He said if you do we'll all die." James started to cry harder.

"James, I want you to listen to me. You will be fine, we will save you. Now, what message does he have?"

"He wants me to write and say that he'll kill me if you don't come here and agree to join his side and if you join Dumbledore we'll all be killed."

"James, please just follow what is asked. We want you home soon."

"I have to go mom, I love you." James said.

Vallery broke down to tears as she replied, "I love you to." James put the mirror away and wrote the letter to his parents.

"Vallery, have we heard from James yet?" Victor asked as soon as he walked into the house followed by Albus Dumbledore.

"He just checked in with another message from Voldemort."

"What is it this time?"

"He said he was going to kill James if we didn't meet with him and join him and if we joined Dumbledore we'd all die."

Victor looked scared.

"But that's not all," she said. "James told me that the letter he received from us said we didn't care what happened and he was a terrible child. Obviously Voldemort changed it because James showed me the letter and it was in your writing."

"Vallery," Albus said, "If James contacts you again try to keep him on long enough until I can speak to him."

"He can only speak when he's asked to write us a letter."

"the sooner we write to him-."

"No Victor, he's writing to us first. Voldemort doesn't know about the mirror. We would be putting James in mortal danger by writing before James wrote us."

"Vallery is right Victor. Tom is a very strong and powerful wizard. I taught him transfiguration when he was in school."

"Whose Tom?"

"Tom Riddle is Voldemorts real name." Dumbledore said.

"Is James going to be alright Albus?" asked Vallery.

"My dear, James is a strong young man. But Tom is a very diluted man who will do anything to gain power. But I am sure James will be fine."

Vallery wasn't sure she believed what Albus was saying.

"Albus, if James is in trouble," she couldn't continue what she was thinking. "I just want my son back." And fresh tears fell down her face.

"Vallery," Albus said. But Victor cut in.

"Sweetie, why don't you make sure Sirius is alright while I talk to Albus." She agreed and walked up the stairs.

"Albus, all he wants from us is to join him. We could be spies. We could be useful."

"Victor, I must be honest with you, I believe his intentions are to get you to his hide out and kill you. I have no idea what his plans for James are but I believe he believes you to be a threat to him for some reason."

"Albus, what can we do."

"Follow his orders. All I can say is we have an advantage. We know he's changing you letters. We can charm the letters. If he tries to change what they say they will appear correctly when James touches the letter but only his eyes will be able to see what is written there."

"Are you sure you can pull it off Albus?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Albus said. "Right now we have to wait for his letter. I will think of a plan."

Vallery and Sirius entered the room.

"Professor," Sirius said a little sadly.

"Mr. Black, how are you holding up?" Dumbledore asked sympathetically.

"I just want my friend back and safe." Sirius said. Albus had never seen a look like that on Sirius's face. Sirius usually had a gleeful look to himself, even when he was in trouble.

"I'll do what I can Sirius. What did your mother say when you left?"

"She told me not to come home if I cared about a 'blood traitor' friend." Sirius said blood traitor with distaste, he didn't like to label wizards.

"Well, were you able to collect James trunk?"

"Yes, it's in his room. Sirius brought it up."

"Well, I need to know what exactly happened."

Sirius spoke up.

"Well, we were on the train and my mother was screaming for me so I left James alone in the compartment, Peter and Remus having to leave and find their parents. I watched as James walked out of the train with his trunk. He seemed deep in thought and I saw a man appear in black robes. I was watching James and I saw James bump into the man. James said something and then tripped over his trunk. The man grabbed James and disapparted. Mrs. Potter was screaming for James for ten minutes, I don't think anyone else saw what happened. I ran over to Mrs. Potter and then found Remus and peter. I told them what happened but they couldn't stay. They said they'd contact me when they could. But I haven't heard from them."

"Well, it's only been twelve hours. The owls that are being sent must be set in a different setting then the hide out. My guess is Voldemort is having his death eater's apparate to an owl not far from here and is sending it like that so it gets here quickly. He will torture the boy if you don't act."

"But Albus," Victor said, "What do you want us to do exactly?"

"I have a plan and I hope it'll work. You need to find out exactly where James is being kept and then we will have Alastor, myself and you, Victor, will go there. Vallery you will also be there. Victor and Vallery will enter the premises and talk to Voldemort and try to work things out. Play along with him, if he tries anything Alastor and myself will be under disillusionment charms. With hope Voldemort will not be able to detect ourselves, my charm is very powerful, if I do say so myself."

"That doesn't explain how we will get James." Vallery said,

"Well then listen closely, but I'm afraid Sirius can not be here. Take the mirror upstairs, if James signs back in then you may come down if he doesn't then I will come fetch you." Dumbledore said. Sirius picked up the mirror and went upstairs. He still feared for his friend's life.

"Potter, bow before me when I enter the room." Voldemort roared. When James refused Voldemort took out his wand and made James bow.

"Excellent boy, now, why didn't you obey me when I asked you too." Voldemort snapped.

"Please, sir, I'm weak. I don't get much food or drink." James cried.

Voldemort took out his wand. "You will be grateful for what I have given you these past two days. If you disobey another command I will be forced to cruciate you,"

James flinched. He knew of the Cruciatus curse but never had he seen it done or known anyone whose had it done before. James nodded his head towards Voldemort.

"yes sir," he said. James didn't know what else to call him. He wasn't a death eater so he wasn't going to call him 'his lord' and he didn't think calling him by his name would be a good idea and 'You-Know-Who' didn't seem like a good idea to, so he stuck with sir.

"Now, here's another letter from your worthless parents. They have agreed to see me and join my forces. I've decided that before they get here I will have a little fun with their living boy."

James looked scared at this. Voldemort handed him the letter and James read it. It seemed Voldemort was still changing things in the notes because any letters he's got have contained things about his parents thinking he's worthless and a waste of space.

"Now, you have the letter, so it's my turn to have some fun."

James knew what was coming. Even though he just said he wouldn't do it unless he disobeyed him, he knew he was going to feel his wrath.

"Crutio!" Voldemort said and James felt pain beyond anything he's ever felt before. Even his hair hurt. James flinched when Voldemort stopped the curse and just laid on the ground.

"I'll be back for some more fun later." Voldemort said as he walked out of the room.

James was left alone once again so he grabbed his mirror and sent a message to his parents. He found out that not only could he speak to them but if he traced things with his fingers on the glass then it would burn into a piece of parchment as long as it was lying by the reflection.

_Mom, was just cruciated. Please don't join his forces, he's going to kill you. Scared at what'll happen next. James._

The note was simple but effective. Sirius stuck his head in the mirror.

"James, are you ok?" he asked.

"Would you be if you were cruciated?" asked James. Sirius looked at him.

"I'm sorry mate, but don't worry, they have a plan."

"As long as it doesn't get them killed." James said.

"Well, they're working on it right now. They'll want to hear from you, hold on." Sirius ran down with the mirror. "James is here." He said.

"James, is everything ok?"

"He was just cruciated," Sirius said.

"Was there a reason James?" asked Dumbledore.

"no, he said if I disobeyed him that he would and ten after telling me my parents were coming he did it."

"He wants to torture you so they'll join the cause."

"But Albus, you said he wasn't going to get hurt."

"Well, I have a feeling James may be cursed with more then one unforgivable curse."

"Your not talking about Avada Kedavra are you?"

"No, Vallery, the imperious curse. He uses it to get followers. If James was put under it then he could guarantee him to join forces and the dark side. The problem is only the caster can break the curse. There is a way to remove the curse but the counter curse can have very terrible consequences. If there was something to go wrong James's mind and soul could be damaged for ever."

"We trust you Albus. If James is put under the imperious curse we trust you to perform the counter. You are a skilled and powerful wizard."

"Thank you Vallery."

"Albus, isn't there any other way?" asked Victor.

"If the caster dies the curse is removed. But Voldemort won't be dying any time soon, I can assure you that." He said gravelly.

"I have to go." James said and the connection was disconnected.

"Boy, the dark lord wants a word with you out of this place." James had never been out of the prison he was being held in. He stood up, feeling very dizzy and magically the chains binding his legs to the bed disappeared. He was enjoying walking, which he hadn't been able to do since he got off the train until he stepped outside the door and his legs were chained once again so he couldn't run.

James nearly tripped when it first happened but continued to follow the death eater in front of him while another one, who he guessed was Avery, walked behind him. He was led into a room with a high fireplace and a high backed chair where Voldemort was sitting. James still couldn't understand why he was brought here when Voldemort was just in his room.

"Well, I know what you're thinking and I brought you here because this is my place of worship. Bow to me boy!" he demanded. James, not wanting to be cruciated again instantly got down and bowed. When he looked up Voldemort had a sick smile on his face, it seems he took pleasure in watching James obey everything he said.

"Now, when your parents arrive I do not want you to greet hem kindly." James looked horror struck. He was looking forwards to seeing his parents again. He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to be happy about it.

"But, sir, they are my parents and I haven't seen them in so long."

Voldemort got an ugly look on his face.

"What did I tell you about disobeying me!" Voldemort roared and with a flick of his wand and a "Crutio." James was wailing in pain. Then the pain stopped.

"Now, I see this isn't going to be as easy as I had hoped, very well. There are ways behind that." Voldemort stated. James knew what he was talking about. Dumbledore had just mentioned it not too long ago, he was going to be imperised.

"Imperio," Voldemort said and James had a blissful feeling of not having to think for himself. He knew what he was now, he was Voldemorts puppet.

**A/N: A long chapter I know and a really big plot twist but I warned you last chapter and at the beginning of this one so don't blame me. I hope you liked it, it was a last minute addition but yea… anyways only like 2 chapter to go… kinda sad but I have been working on it and I'm excited to post the sequel (midnight howler!!!) so please leave a review and tell me if you liked the plot twist! **


	19. Disaster

Ch 19 Disaster

Albus, Vallery, Victor and Alastor sat in the Potter's kitchen with the mirror. Sirius had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Vallery, why don't you take Sirius upstairs," Albus suggested. Vallery agreed and picked the small boy up and carried him upstairs.

"I'm worried, we haven't heard anything in hours."

"Victor, it is time to go to the Malfoy residence. We were going to wait for James's reply as a conformation but I'm positive that's where Voldemort is staying."

"Albus, if you're wrong, what'll happen to James?"

"Victor," Alastor growled, "You need to trust Albus. He has experience in these things."

"I know Alastor, but he's my only son."

"Victor, we will get him and he will be safe."

"Albus is right Victor," Alastor growled again.

"Well, I'm afraid I feel I may have been right about James being Imperised. It may be the only explanation for him not responding to us."

"Maybe he just hasn't had alone time to do it," Victor said with a worried look.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Albus," said Alastor. "I think the boy is under his control."

Victor looked scared at this.

"We will reverse the curse, as long as you trust me." Albus said.

"I trust you Albus, all I want is my boy back."

"Well then we must get ready." Albus said.

"What about Sirius?"

"He will be fine here. He'll have the mirror. It is his after all."

"How did we manage to know James had the mirror?" asked Victor, he had been at work when James was kidnapped after all.

"Sirius saw it happen and looked through the trunks. He realized it was missing and concluded the boy had it. We feared Voldemort would have found it on the boy and stolen it. If he figured out how to use it we would be in grave danger. Luckily James had it with him still. It seems only his wand has been taken."

"What will Voldemort do with James now that he's under his control?" Alastor asked.

"Well, Alastor, James is now his puppet. He will use him to get to us. If he asks James to tell him where we are, he will. If he forces him to curse us when we walk in he will. We can't do anything until I can get James safely home and remove the curse. It will be difficult. I do hope Tom will be more intelligent when it comes time to release the boy."

"What makes you think he will release the boy?"

"Voldemort doesn't know about certain magic. He will not realize there is a way of removing the curse. He believes only he will be able to do it. He will release te boy in hopes of having him spy on us. My only fear is he will be controlling the boy when I try to do the counter curse. That's when damage to the mind and soul can be done."

"A lot relies on chance Albus," Alastor said.

"Moody, will you shut up!" Victor roared. He never raised his voice to Aurors, especially Alastor Moody, but he was tired and scared for his son's life.

"When do we leave Albus?" Alastor asked as if nothing had happened.

"Shortly.

Voldemort was deep in thought. He had the boy under his control and he would use their own son against them. How could a pure blood family like the Potters, who date back centuries as his mother's did, refuse to join his forces? He knew the Black's weren't part of his army but that was because the were still faithful to him, except their eldest son, but he would be dealt with.

Once the potter walked through the doors he would stn them and have their own son destroy him before he killed the boy. Wiping out the Potters would do well since they do not wish to join his forces. He wouldn't have his Death Eaters with him, this was personal business.

"My lord, the boy has awoken." Avery said.

"Thank you Avery, now leave." Voldemort stated firmly. Avery bowed himself out as Voldemort made the boy come to him. A minute later the boy walked through the door and bowed.

"Stand and face me," Voldemort said and the boy stood and looked him in the eye.

"When your parents come you are to escort them in. If they try to take you and run I want you to curse them. Do you understand?"

"yes my lord." James said bowing.

"Very good, now go stand in the corner and wait." James stood ad walked towards the corner in the shadows.

_Excellent, _Voldemort thought to himself. He was pleased all was going to plan.

"Alright, Vallery, Victor, I am going to cast the disillusionment charm on Alastor and myself. We will follow you in. Victor will enter first and Vallery will hesitate, that's when Alastor will walk in and I will brush Vallery and that will be you cue to walk in. We will follow at a distance."

"Albus, what will happen if you are caught?"

"Vallery, do not worry about me, just worry about your son."

Se agreed and they four of them got up and walked out of the hours.

"You know the place, disparate just outside the gates. We will find you."

Victor and Vallery agreed. With a pop they were gone, Alastor followed and finally Dumbledore left with a final look at the house where Sirius was sleeping alone. He had left a note explaining where they were going and hoped he would be safe.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Victor.

"Wait for the other two," Vallery stated. Not afer she said it did Albus and Alastor appear.

"I will put the charms on us now, all I ask of you is not to lose sight of where we are."

"We'll try our best Albus." Victor said.

"Excellent," he said.

"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Vallery.

"I'm sure they'll let you in, you have an appointment after all."

"What do we do?"

"Push on the gates."

"Are you sure it'll let us in?"

"Yes, go on Victor."

Victor walked up and pushed the gates. The gates melted away at his touch. He let Albus and Alastor walk ahead of him and Vallery then sped up to be in front.

When they reached the door Victor knocked. A voice could be heard on the other side.

"Who's there?" It was a gruff voice and didn't sound very friendly.

"We are the Potter's, the er," Victor stopped here he didn't know exactly what to say. "The dark lord has requested to see us."

The door swung open on and Victor walked in. As planned Vallery hesitated, but she wasn't just hesitating because she was supposed to she really was worried something was going to happen. Then she felt Albus brush her arm and final walked in.

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter I know but it's just where I stopped it lol. Hope you liked it! Major drama going on lol. Please review! **


	20. The end

Ch 20

"my lord, the Potters are here," said Avery.

"Send them in," Voldemort said, an evil and cold smile spreading across his lips.

"Now boy do as I said and you will live and join my forces. Curse your parents as soon as they walk through the door."

"Yes master," James said in a mono-tone. Voldemort knew everything was going to work out. The muggle loving fool wasn't here to mess up his plans and he was going to rid the Potters. He heard a noise at the door. He looked up, his wand in his hand and saw the Potters walking in.

"Ah, Victor and Vallery potter," Voldemort hissed. Vallery looked over at him.

"Voldemort," Victor said.

Voldemort flinched at the name. Mo one but the fool was to say his name.

"If I were you, Potter, I'd be careful on that name. No one is to use it," Voldemort raised his wand to curse him but thought better of it. He knew the boy would take care of them He was under is control so there fore he had his power.

"Where's my son? Where's James?" Vallery said with a shaking voice.

"Your son will be joining…you…shortly," Voldemort said.

Vallery looked terrified at this. All that kept running through her head was if James was ok and if he was still alive and when was Albus's plan going to start working. She looked at her husband and Victor looked back, the same worried look in his eyes.

"We want to see our son, we've done as you requested. We came here willing to join you if you let us have our son."

"I'm not worried about your son, Potter. I know he'll join me, he has no choice." Voldemort flicked his wand and James walked out of the shadows with his wand in his hand. Victor and Vallery looked at him. He didn't look lie James anymore.

James had lost weight the few days he was here, from lack of food. His eyes were misted over due to the Imperious Curse and he had an evil look to him as if he was about to do something terrible.

"As you see our guests have arrived." Voldemort said. James had an evil smile on his face. Vallery didn't like the look of it.

"James, it's me mom." Vallery tried to say.

"Potter, keep your wife quiet or I'll be forced to torture her." Voldemort spat.

"Vallery, just remain calm. Look James is fine and he's alive." Victor said soothingly to his wife. Vallery nodded.

"The boy has a gift for you," Voldemort said with an evil smile playing across his face again. The only thing he was worried about was he fact he was only a child, not even of age yet, would the Ministry detect his underage magic? But no matter it had to be done.

"Before he gives it to you however, let me show you a little something to make sure you co-operate." Voldemort said coldly. He waved his wand, "Crutio." He said and James was in pain again on the ground.

"James!" Vallery and Victor shouted at the same time.

Voldemort stopped the curse. "Now, I believe James can give you his gift now."

James was about to raise his wand and curse his parents when a red flash filled the room. Voldemort was looking everywhere, surly the fool wasn't here. Suddenly Dumbledore became visible.

"You dare bring this muggle loving fool!" Voldemort demanded. He was furious. "It is time you learn to obey me!" he raised his wand, had the curse on his lips when suddenly James was shaking. He didn't know what was happening.

Vallery ran to his son but Voldemort couldn't let her take him.

"Away from the boy if you want your life," Voldemort spat

"tom, it's her son, let her have him," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort said.

"Even you Tom know it's the right thing to do. She loves him, let her take care of him."

"You fool. You and your love. Do you not realize I've got this far with out _love_?" Voldemort spat out the last word.

"You shouldn't have brought this fool, now you will all feel my wrath!" Voldemort yelled.

He picked up his wand and pointed it at James.

"You will watch me kill the boy!"

"Tom, why make them suffer when it's me you want. Let the boy and his family leave. It's just you and me. Have some of your death eaters if you like."

"Dumbledore, if you had not refused me the Defence Job years ago we may not have come to this," Voldemort said, wand still pointing at James.

"You and I both know that is not true Tom, you never wanted that job."

"Enough of this non-sense. I'm going to kill the boy and you will watch me do so!" he roared.

"Tom, just let the boy go. Take him off the imperious Curse and et him live a normal life."

"Who said anything about the Imperious Curse?" Voldemort said.

"Tom, the boy is not acting on his own power, he loves his family. Just let him go."

Voldemort flicked his wand. Instantly James stopped shaking and got up. James raised the wand he was holding and pointed it, not at his parents, but at Dumbledore.

"What if the boy kills you? He will do whatever I please and he will join me in the end!"

Valery didn't know what she could do. Her son was under the control of this monster and he was going to make him torture and possibly kill Albus. Where was Alastor, why wasn't he acting? Just then Vallery felt a tug on her arm. She looked behind her, nothing was there. It must have been Alastor.

Suddenly she heard a faint voice in her head. Was Alastor trying to communicate something to her? Yes he was. _I will stun Voldemort and then you grab James and get out. You and Victor run. I'm going to give Victor the same message. Firs let me check in with Albus._ Vallery nodded her head to show she understood and felt Moody walk away.

She saw victor respond to something and guessed Alastor was there now. She looked at her son. He looked helpless, standing there with a wand ad about to do magic well beyond him. How would James be able to curse someone if he was only twelve. Was it possible the Imperious Curse gave you the power of the caster? Vallery didn't know much about the curse so she couldn't say.

"Please, my lord can I have my son?" Vallery asked. She even got down and bowed.

"What's this? Is a Potter agreeing to join me?" Voldemort asked. There was no mistaking the slight look of shock.

"I will do as you please if you just let me have my son." Vallery said bowing again. All she was trying to do was buy some time.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Voldemort said.

"My lord, all I want is my son. I'm willing to do anything to get him back." Vallery said, bowing again.

"Very well. Maybe I should put the Imperious Curse on you as well." Voldemort said and with out warning he said, "imperio," and Vallery potter was under his control as well.

"Vallery!!" Victor yelled but too late. Vallery was bowing to Voldemort and waling up beside her son.

"Now look at this, I have two Potters under my control and now there will be no consequences to having you killed. Now one will trace it back to me. So, does the last potter wish to join his wife and son?" Voldemort laughed a spine tingling laugh. It sent chills up Victor's spine.

"I have nothing else to live for. My wife and son are at your command. I will not join you! I'd rather die!" Victor roared.

"As you wish," Voldemort said and just as he was about to wave his wand a stunner hit him in the face.

"Alastor!" Victor said.

"I couldn't let him kill you."

"Why not kill him?"

"there are worse things then death, Victor." Albus said. "Now, grab your son and I'll get Vallery. We don't have much time."

Victor ran and grabbed James wand and picked him up. James had no emotion and just hung in his arms. Albus picked Vallery up and cast a disillusionment charm on them and then on Victor and James.

"Now, if we can only make it out alive." Victor said.

"I'm sure we will, don't worry." Albus said but there was some uncertainty in his voice.

They ran down the passage they came not meeting any death eaters. But by the door it wasn't so simple. There were two death eaters there. Victor recognized one of them, Malfoy.

"Do you think the dark lord is finished with those traitors yet?" asked the hooded and masked death eater.

"Lestrange, if he needed us he's call. He always does."

"But Malfoy, what if they've done something to him?"

"Like what? They are two blood traitors and our lord is the most powerful wizards out there." Malfoy said.

"I still say we should go check on them."

"You do as you wish, but don't come to me when he curses the bloody hell out of you."

Lestrange looked a little paranoid at this. He decided to keep he place.

Albus grabbed Victors arm and pulled him down another hallway. The Malfoy house was a huge place. There had to be another way out. Albus had cast silencing charm son their feet so they could run through the halls without noise. Albus was in front, Victor in centre followed by Alastor. Alastor was one of the greatest Aurors at the Ministry.

"Down here, I see a window." Albus whispered. They ran after him.

"Now, Alastor, I need you to set up a port key quickly. Here use my hat," Albus took of the hat he was wearing and handed it to Moody. "Portus," he grunted and the hat glowed before going back to normal.

"Now, if this works we will be safe, if not we use a cushioning charm and run out the gates, if they lock us in I will try to remove protections around this place so we can apparte out."

"Take hold," Moody said and the three of them, Albus and Victor holding tightly to their bodies, took hold of the hat and Moody counted down, "3, 2, 1." And he jumped out the window, the others following and the hat glowed and they all felt a pull between their navel and the next thing they knew they were on the Potter's front lawn.

"Victor, set James down and check his pockets for the mirror." Albus said.

Victor did as he was told and the he pulled out a rectangular mirror.

"Good, now, Voldemort may still try to control these two. There are ways, even from a distance. We need to get them inside and I need to get the curse removed. If we are lucky, Voldemort will still be stunned and he will not attempt to control them."

The others nodded ad Albus picked up the mirror.

"Sirius?"

"Professor? Where are you?" Sirius asked.

"Right outside, we are sorry we had to leave you alone. We have James, and everyone is safe. I'll explain more when we get inside."

Sirius nodded and ran down the stairs and opened the door for them to enter.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked. It was clear he'd been frightened and scared. Possibly crying for his friend.

"He and Vallery are under the Imperious Curse. No matter, there is a way to remove it."

Sirius nodded.

"I will need silence as I do this, now, I will first remove James. He will need food, water and sleep. Sirius, would you get his bed ready please. Victor make up some food and drink. Alastor, the potion."

Victor, Sirius and Alastor all got to work. Sirius ran upstairs and made up James's bed for him. He sat on the bed and started to cry. He couldn't believe what had happened to his friend. He could never imagine going through something lie tat.

Victor was in the kitchen making up some stew and chicken, James's favourite foods.

Alastor was mixing up a potion to give the boy energy when he was revived.

Albus stood in front of James, who was lying on the couch and was muttering under his breath and moving his wand in complicated motions. After five minutes of this we took something out of his pocket and put it down James's throat. There was enough for Vallery too. He started to muter and move his wand complicatedly again. After ten minutes he was certain James was going to be fine.

"Victor, I believe he is sleeping. Please bring the food in. Alastor, some of the mixture. Sirius," he said, as Sirius walked down the stairs. "Don't you want to be here when your friend awake."

Sirius smiled slightly and ran towards the couch. Dumbledore gave James one final potion, "It's a wakening potion," he said.

James began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked, he was slightly confused.

"James's, it alright, you're home." Dumbledore said.

"Home…" James said. Then he sat up. "DAD!" he said.

"Easy James, lie back down, I'm here."

"James…" Sirius said, his voce cracking. He was so happy to see his friend again.

"Sirius," James said and he boys hugged.

"Now, time to get your mother out of it."

"What happened to me. The last thing I remember was being in a room with _him_." James said. When he said him he said it so darkly it was as if he wanted to murder him.

"What exactly happened James?" asked Victor.

"I was being held in a room. My legs were chained together and I couldn't walk. They fed me little bits of food and barely no water. I didn't have my wand with me, they had snatched it from me."

"We got it back James,"

James nodded, "Well, one day a death eater came in and he told me _he_ wanted to see me. When I got to the room he was in, all I remember is being cruiated and then that's it."

"You were put under hr imperious Curse."

"I thought I was in a dream. He had me do things, but it felt as if I was dreaming."

James started to cry slightly. Victor bent down and gave him a hug.

"It's alright son, your safe, your home. Have some food and then we will put you to sleep in your own bed."

"Drink this," Moody said.

"It's alright, it's an energy potion," Victor said when James looked questionly at the man. "This is Moody, he's an Auror at the Ministry." James nodded and drank the potion.

"Vallery is awake." Albus declared.

Victor ran over to the other couch and looked at his wife.

"Victor, is James?"

"James is fine, he is wake and eating."

"I want to see him!"

"Mom!" James said.

"James," Vallery got up and ran towards her son.

"I was so scared mom, I thought I was going to die in there."

"Your safe now, James, your safe now."

James and Vallery hugged and Victor couldn't stop smiling. James was happiest of them all. He had his best mate and his parents with him and no one was going to change that, no one.

Disclaimer: I should've put this at the beginning of the story and then at the start of the chapter but better now then never lol. I do not own the world of harry potter nor more of the charters in this story. Some I have made up but are based on the Harry potter Series by JK Rowling.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading my story, I hoped you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. I plan on writing a story for 2nd, 5th and 7th year for sure…and one for the year after where James and Lily get married and have a child and gets hunted down. Keep looking because I will be writing more! I have already started writing the second year and it's called James Potter and the midnight howler, I'll start posting at after Christmas. I'm so thankful for those who have kept with the story and reviewed! Thank you all!


End file.
